The Taboo
by PersianLady
Summary: Sexually frustrated and intense curiosity for an adult adventure, Finn now 16-year old decided to discover all from odd fantasies to sexual desire, but the price for his lust is higher than he could imagine. Sexual content all from SxM, Femdom, Maledom, femmeslash, violence, incest, humiliation, forced marriage, Parings: Finnceline, Fubblegum, Bubbline, Finn/Flame & other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**First time after many years of hiatus, I have decided to try again, writing a fanfiction. This time, it's all about Adventure Time. OPS! Warning for the language, sexuality and eventually violence. **

**~Persianlady**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Movie**

* * *

During a gloomy evening, the birds finished their songs and when sun were about leaving its day, a 16-year old boy stayed at home in a tree-house, sitting on his couch, trying to reading some random book, but tossed it away after less than ten pages and exclaimed: "Boring!"

Time had changed, his homie Jake stayed more and more at his girlfriend Lady Raincorn's house with their five pups who needs their father more now then ever, now that they had reached their earlier adulthood. Finn felt a bit left out, but at the same time he knew very well that he wasn't a little boy anymore and had begun taking his independence seriously, that he less and less needed Jake's help in adventures and quests. It's mostly under adventures they spent time more together than in the tree-house. Finn were glad of this arrangement and he visited Jake, Lady and their pups as often as possible since he was their family member. Still he felt more lonelier than ever, especially since he had the most horrible fight with his graceful, yet short-tempered girlfriend Flame Princess. Oh glob, he stopped counting about how many times they fought during the years they were together, there were so much frustration between them, and also the times they didn't talk to each other for weeks. He never thought that the older they got, the more frustration and hormones they both begin to notice on themselves and each other.

They were no longer young innocent kids who had fun together in adventures and stuff, both of them wanted more witheach other, but they had yet to find out how to defy the difficulties in they're already complicated relationship. One simply touch could burn one another, and being older teenager wasn't anything simple.

His girlfrriend Flame Princess had not long ago, visit to her Fire Kingdom regulary and had begun hanging out with other Flame Royals and some of them were her ages, princes and princesses and lately she spent more time with them, than with her human boyfriend and his friends as well. Finn had felt nothing, but anger, sadness and jealousy. He never felt jealous in that way before for two years ago, he used to be rather happy carefree boy who loved life and challenges, but then Jake sort of moved out and he turned 15, things begin to change radically. He got taller, well not as tall as normal human males would be. His baby-face got thinner, his body mass got more muscles, yet slim body and his skin got more tanned by the sun, than he used to be.

* * *

Yet, he stopped constantly shaving off his hair, which he normally did every time he got fed up with his golden hair. His unusual golden hair that would drive every lady crazy and it did drive many princesses crazy and it also drove Flame Princess to jealousy, one time when Finn had a chat with Lumpy Space Princess and Finn didn't even bother covering his beautiful hair, Flame Princess went completely batshit and had a fist fight with Lumpy Space Princess.

Why? Because Lumpy couldn't resist flirting with Finn, which she always does everytime they hang out and Finn never took it personally, and although he wasn't attracted to LSP, he appreciated though the compliments. His clear blue eyes and golden hair got the major attention from the sex-hungry princesses. Another fighting incident took it on the gala, when both Finn and Flame Princess accompanied together, despite Flame Princess protests and hotblooded jealousy, Finn decided to show his golden long hair openly. Probably because he just felt like to provoke his girlfriend, shortly after she made him jealous over her flirting with another random prince from Fire Kingdom. This time the rival was not LSP, a random sea mermaid, Strawberry princess, nor the Tree Princess, it was the good old Princess Bubblegum, despite her refusing to date anyone, she could not resist the temptation over Finn new attire. She simply felt that he was growing up to be a very handsome young man.

Princess Bubblegum wore her crown, but her pink dress were in many colour shades of pink and Finn who long ago stopped chasing over PB, suddenly felt a new kind of attraction over her, he just went over and had a unusual nice chat with PB, until Flame Princess appeared flaming in rage. Flame Princess had a very reason to hate her rival. Not only they were rivals in everything, Princess Bubblegum were the reason that Flame Princess had a very isolated childhood and she could never forgive PB for that. If there weren't for Finn, Jake, Lady, Fire Kingdom guests and the guards from Candy Kingdom who stopped both PB and Flame Princess from fighting each other, the entire castle would end up being burned down long ago.

Finn realised his big mistake and tried to reconcile with Flame Princess, but she never answered his call nor sent any message and even though he went out many times, looking over her house and everywhere in nearest by in Ooo, it's been two weeks since he heard anything from her until now in his loneliness in the Tree house. Just him and BMO, who helped him with everything, including about "love problem". Instead he went down to the basement to lurk some stuff, he kept digging around, he knew Jake had hidden some videotapes since he knew Jake would do anything to avoid Finn to find his secret tapes. Suddenly while he pushed the shelves away, he found a large suitcase that he turned suspected about the immediately opening the case and there of all places, he found the secret videotapes. He started carried it back to the living room, where BMO appeared, asking Finn to play a video game, but Finn shook his head and said; "Nah, I just found some videos Jake hide it from me and I want to watch some of them."

BMO froze and asked: "Are you sure about it? I wouldn't recommend it if I were you."

"It's okay, I'm a man now, I can watch anything I want now, right?"

"Oh right, just put it on my butt,"

"Just a moment, I need to find which one I should start watching" as he searched for any video tape he wanted to watch first. All from gruesome horror movies to plain porn videos, all R18.

"Man Jake! That's all you got? Porn?! Oh whatever, I'll just pick one and watch the glob of it!" And he picked the video called 'Salo'. It has a lot of red lines of warnings on the tape, but Finn just shrugged and thought: "Here goes for nothing!" and put the tape on BMO and the movie begin to role, as Finn sat back on the couch and brought a drink.

* * *

As the movie begin rolling, one scene started with four men did writing a sign of contracts, promising each other over something and later on the soldiers and the hidden agents did the kidnapping of the very young males and girls in the middle of day and at the same-time four middle aged women got kidnapped as well by the young soldiers. One of the soldier did spit on the blond hair woman's face as she slapped his face, just before the women were taken away to the next room, where the same men from the start were sitting and waiting. One man stood up and begin the strange ceremony of each man in this room would marry the other man's daughter and so on and then he begins to sing a song about the young people's unawareness of their losing freedom. The movie was in different language called Italian. Fascinated by how people were dressed and how the houses, guns, cars and so on looked like long before the Mushroom War, he continued watching, despite being sceptic over the topic of the movie.

Next scene, a group of young buys were standing on the line, obedient and quiet, while an elder man were shouting at them. A group of men is arriving and were well dressed in long coats with hats and polished shoes, while the boys were simply dressed and looked miserable as the elder males approached toward to the two of the young boys and suddenly these boys were ordered to take off their pants and pulling out the shirt, without any protest and they did as the movie showed their lower body without any censor and as one man writing down a note, another elder man said; "That will do." and the boys could putting back on their clothes again as they were taken away from the rest of the group.

Next it was the girls turn and they were all locked up in a one dark room, waiting for their turn to show up in front of the real kidnappers. An elder woman went into the room as she picked up one of these poor girl and they went downstairs as the elder men, the real kidnappers were waiting patiently and the elder woman suddenly made sure that the girl's clothes were almost completely off. Finn could not help, but look at intensely the girl's body, half naked and viewable, she had a beautiful blond hair and as the elder woman turned around, remarking about what a nice and fresh body the girl got as the men were grinning silently, the girl was rather apathetic and looked down in humiliation. Finn put the drink down and shift himself to feel comfortable on the couch, trying to catch up the movie, this was just getting excited.

Suddenly one of the men said: "Bring another one!" And another girl appeared as well, the brunette, this time with another elder blond woman with serious stance, at the same time one girl was crying and screaming that she wanted to go home, but everybody ignored her as the brunette came into the same room as the blond one were for a moment ago. As the girl was about to be taken of the clothes, one elder man shouted: "Wait a minute!" He walked towards to have a better look at her face. He grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to show her teeth. One tooth was missing and he ordered the elder woman to bring the next one. The Brunette was clearly not the right candidate. Suddenly the next scene, they brought another young blond girl, this time fully naked as the other elder woman told her harshly to behave herself and that she cannot escape her fate. As they were in the same room, the elder woman said that they kidnapped her as they pushed the poor girl's mother into the river and died as the girl was crying naked, not only in humiliation, but the loss of her mother as she went on her knees. The men were smiling for a joy and pleasure, finally they got what they wanted.

Next scene all the elder women to the young kidnapped candidates, both young boys and girls were on their way to mansion as the kidnappers on the balcony were waiting for them. Once at the young boys and girls were standing on the line, the elder women continue marching to further and ended up the same balcony as the kidnappers. Now the men speaking loudly about the brutal rules to the kidnapped victims. They were told to forget about their chance to freedom forever and they were all in mercy of the kidnappers at the same time no one ever from the outside will ever know about their whereabouts. And as they were told that nobody knows where they are, the men proclaimed that they were already dead. That terrified Finn, he wonder what would be next and at the same time another girl, this time a very dark skinned girl with short curly hair and she was a pretty little mouth. Finn could not help, but finding this girl attractive. He knew his taste of the girls, he liked all kinds of girls, well almost, and especially this girl ends up to be his favorite character, despite her minor role as a servant or a slave.

Finn had no idea because the movie had an awful subtitle. But then the elder kidnapper with the beard saw the servant girl and the other servants looking at the scene in the background. He yelled to the solider to scare them away and the young solider brought the gun and made a fire as the servants, including the dark skin girl ran back to their place. The movie was longer than he thought, but he just couldn't stop watching as the piano played in the background and he watched the elder blond woman, this time in a beautiful white gown with the red lipstick.

Despite looking older, she did look attractive though, Finn admitted to himself. Well, he never really bothered about the age thing as many of the moral codes made by humans, vanished after Mushroom War. As long as the woman was either attractive, having interesting personality or simply being fun to hang out with, he didn't care about how old she would be. After all, he was hungry for the lust that he felt, he didn't have because of the issues of defying the nature in the name of love he had for Flame Princess. As the blond elder woman with beautiful gown, she begins telling her story that she was a prostitute, a woman who slept for a money and she continue walking around the audience, the kidnapped teenagers and the kidnappers who were too eager to listen to her more or less very bizarre story.

Finn could not help, but being shocked over her gross-out story about how the woman went to the professor as a young girl, only to see him masturbating in front of her and the semen came out from his cock. He took it as the adults could have the weirdest fantasy in the world and took a deep breath. One man went angry at the young boy were pushed to the floor as the elder man demanded punishment. "Well this is what's happened in the entire movie..." Finn said to himself and brought the pillow in order to hug it tightly as the watch another young boy masturbating another elder man who just sat still. The Blond woman remarks that this boy had no idea how to jerk off and needs a lesson as the girl with short brown hair, suddenly trying to escape, but was immediately caught and were taken away. Next scene, the dinner hall, from the victims, soldiers and the kidnappers were eating together as the four nude ladies went out for serving them the food. Suddenly one brunette soldier pulled out his leg and one of the nude girl fell as she didn't see herself falling down to the flour and glass were shattered. All soldiers were laughing as the brunette soldier kicked the woman hard as he was pulling out his penis and impatiently begin penetrate the poor woman who screamed loudly and were crying.

More or less bizarre scene came up, the girl who tried to escape were punished by death as the more torture, rape and bizarre act continue. All from the young man were forced to wear wedding dress to seeing a beard man kissing everyone in a bizarre wedding, both maids and men of honors were completely nude and the next scene all girls in dog collars and were acting like dogs as the men were throwing the food at them as the worst scene he thought, was when the kids had been forced to eat something so disgusting that Finn had to close his eyes. Some scenes was just too much for his taste. When the ending was about to end, all of the young men and women were tortured, raped and killed in the end the two young soldiers were dancing around.

Finn rose up as BMO took out the video tape and the game consoler shuddered: "Oh glob! That was disgusting!"

"I know. Jake did the right thing to hide these crap, but why would he want to watch this shit anyway..."

"Oh Finn, you know. The grown-ups will always have these sick fantasies, but I agree. I don't get it either. Anyway, it's time for a bed. You should get some sleep."

"Okay BMO, good night." As BMO left, Finn felt unable to stand up from his couch, all the images were stuck in his head. Sure he had fantasies, but this movie was beyond everything of what he imagines. Frustrated and confused, he starts touching himself.

Some scenes that he caught by interest, was all from young males being nude and humiliated to girls fucking each other, he especially liked the scene of the dark skinned girl who fucked one of the male victim, she looked so gorgeous, he continues jerking off and until he felt finished, panting and sweating. Despite that he already had a girlfriend, he swore if this beautiful dark skinned girl in the movie was with him right now, he would have taken her immediately as his girlfriend, no doubt about it.

* * *

**Writing again was such a pain. I felt that I've forgot so much, especially a lot of details in English grammar. **

**Anyway, I do appreciate reviews. Honest, yet polite criticism appreciates too. I just hope the viewers are able to read or I'll change it right away. - Persianlady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter is here! And thank you so much for reviews and the following, I hope you all will like the second chapter. And I do not own Adventure Time!**

**This took me awhile to finish. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Confession**

* * *

Three days left and, despite BMO's protest, Finn had done nothing, but continue watching all kinds of porn movies and more odd and bizarre to one another. Ever since that Salo movie, his mind feel completely twisted, confused and horny. All at the same time.

Feeling the need to feel the pleasure and the pain. Oh he definitely wanted both of them at the same time, and it wasn't even the first time, he actually felt the weirdness of pleasure, although not in all cases. One time, during the first fight against Marceline, she literary spanked his butt, and another time, some perverted princess could not resist, but grabbing his butt as a thank you for saving his life from Ice King. Finn were then just 13. More incident, when LSP could not resist, but giving the sexual comments about his body, which infuriate Flame Princess so much that she slapped LSP with the fire and told her to stay away from her man. Not of mentioning the Peppermint Butler who could not resist, but tease whistle at Finn and eye winking at him, when neither Princess Bubblegum and Jake being around. Finn had always found him uncomfortable and decided not to be too closed to him, for his own sake. Knowing how very protective Jake and Princess Bubblegum were off him, especially Jake, none of these creatures had ever got closed to him.

Finn always wore the white bear-hat, it wasn't only because he preferred it, it was also to protect him from eventual predators. According to Jake and Princess Bubblegum, there were so many frustrated creatures who would do anything to see a beauty, so Finn hardly ever took off his hat and, if he wanted to be without his hat, he shaved off his golden beautiful hair. Now he started to understand where all these frustrations comes from, and he only had these sexual thoughts in his mind, so much that he couldn't sleep.

* * *

After three days of just watching movies, without even bothering eating, Finn decided that it was time to get out from the tree-house and get some fresh air, after all BMO were very worried for his mental health. While he walked away, he wondered if these sex scenes was what humans did in reality or was it just a sick fantasy only appearing in the movies? Was it even normal to fuck a girl behind? He knew a one person who could answer his questions, but the problem was that would she? Finn had thought for a long awhile which one he would ask the questions about.

Definitely not Flame Princess, especially after the last incident at the party. Asking Princess Bubblegum, no way! She would only tell him that he's still too young and she would be furious and Jake, he would be so mad about the fact that Finn found these movies, Jake had been hiding so well. LSP would be all EWWW GROSS-attitude, and asking Ice King was also out of the question, beside he did not want to share his inner problems with this old crazy fart anyway. So there was only one person, he felt he honestly could talk to and one who wouldn't judge him so easily.

Finn decided to visit Marceline.

* * *

Marceline were rehearsing one of her rock song as usual in her house since the sunlight prevented her to go out and beside she was too busy recording her music. She wore a simple a blue shirt and a black jeans and were barefoot as she tried a playing her favorite instrument, the red axe base and her long black hair were tied up. A phone were calling and she had to interrupt her rehearsing for picking up the phone and said: "Marceline, Vampire Queen?"

"Hey Marcy. It's me Ash! Look, I'm sorry for everything. Just come back to me babe. I promise, I'll treat you well."

"No Ash. What you did to me was unforgivable, first you treated me like crap, then you sold my favorite teddy bear and tried to steal my memory and not long ago, you kept scaring all men away, so much that I stopped hear the word date?"

"Come on Marcy! You know, there is no one who loves you, like I do! I'm the only one who can be the right man!"

"Seriously Ash. It's been over 9000 times you had been trying too hard to get me back, but guess what? FUCK YOU and leave me ALONE!" And she hung up and kicked the table of rage. How dare he? Trying once again to take her back. Once for many years ago, after they established their relationship, he showed to be nothing, but lazy, pathetic, useless chauvinist dick who pretended to be prince charming. She never forgot the fact that he used to beat her, every time they had a fight and Ash even tricked her with magic drugs, so he could shag her senseless, against her will. Marceline shuddered by thinking of it and was just about picking her base axe, until someone knocked the door.

She sighed; "What now? If this is Ash again, I will tear his ugly hairy balls down!" Flying over to open the door, there was no Ash standing outside at her house.

Instead it was Finn with his usual white bear-hat, but had a simply green t-shirt and a black jeans. His intensive blue eyes were directed to Marceline's red eyes and she said; "Why hey there weenie. Thought it was Ash, who flipping buggering me..."

"Again?" Finn raised his eyebrow. "Want me to kick his ass? You know. I don't mind..."

"Nah, but thanks for asking though. Anyway just come on in!" Marceline replied.

Finn got himself in and closed the door behind, as Marceline were ranting about making coffee and talking about how creepy Ash has been lately, Finn just stood there and looking straightforward to the empty wall, waiting for her to show up with the warm cups. He was just about sitting on the couch, until he remembered about how extremely uncomfortable it was and that Marceline most of her time floating around, so he sat down on the floor instead.

"Okay Finn, here's the coffee," she said as she floats over to the floor, reaching the cup to Finn, he gladly took it and drank it immediately. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down! It's pretty hot!" she warned.

"Nah, it's okay. I prefer it hot, seriously." he replied as he drank the coffee. As he was drinking the coffee, Marceline noticed that his eyes were red, looking like he hadn't been sleeping for a while and that his clothes and his hat were pretty messy as well. She decided to finished her own cup, before putting these finished cups away to the kitchen and coming back over to Finn and said;

"So Finn, what's with you? You look like you haven't been sleeping forever!"

"You're right. I haven't slept at all, in fact everything disturbing has invaded my mind..." Finn replied. "Oh really, tell me about it. What's going on with your pretty messy head?" she interrupted with sing-song tone, now suddenly getting excited over it.

Finn scratch his head as thinking through of where to start; "Well this is kind of a long story..."

"Hey Finn. You can trust me on this. I promise, I won't judge you nor telling anyone about your problems. I'm after all a thousand years old, I'm used to these craziness. "

"Thanks Marcy. It means a lot to me," he said with a relief as taking a deep breath, he begins to confess about the last three days in his own tree house; "I have found Jake's secret movies and I watched all of it, and all of them are very... how should I say sexual..."

"Okay, and? You watched porn, so what? That's a normal thing..." Marceline raised the eyebrow as if it was not a big deal.

"Well that's not just it, Marcy!" Finn interrupted, taking another deep breath and said: "I... I want to fuck... SO BADLY, but I can't because of you know, me and Flame Princess. We can't even touch each other without either of us are getting hurt and my mind are exploding of frustration! I can't even stand the fact that she's spending time with a lot of princes from Fire Kingdom, but I can't even kiss her without my lips are getting burned!" He was shaking as the few tears were falling; "And now she hasn't even called me or replied my letters. Not ever since that party in Peebee's palace."

"Oh yes, I do remember how much Bonnie and Flame Chick were about killing each other! Damn, I had never seen Bonnie this angry ever since, I tried sneak into her room, while she slept naked and I were taking a picture of her," Marceline replied.

"What? You sneaked over Peebee's bedroom and watched her sleeping naked and you took a picture?!" Finn suddenly stopped crying as he was about protesting, when Marceline interrupted him; "Why of course! I have to admit that I find her very attractive and unfortunately she woke up and I ended up in hospital for that..."

"Okay Marcy. Both you and Peebee can be really scary sometimes, when two of you are like this together.."

"Nah my boy, we're both used to it. Sometimes we fight each other, but sometimes we just fuck each other senseless. You should have seen how excited Bonnie was when I ripped off her clothes, putting a dog collar on her sensitive neck and I also spanked her pinky butt, nice and hard, and she just moaned so much like a horny slut," she replied with her eye winking and probably waited for Finn being angry over this, but instead he's now just sat, thoughtful and asked: "Well go on. Tell me more!"

"Okay weenie, after spanking her, I used to tied her up with the ropes and licking her cunt, while she's screaming of the pleasure, wanting to come so badly, but on the other hand, she had to wait, until I come too. After all, I wanted her also to lick me as well, while she was tied up with all ropes, I used to making her suffer, ahahahaha!" Marceline could not help, but laughing over this memory as Finn begin imagine Peebee, in complete submission, horny like a slut and tied up and completely naked. Just like in those movies, he watched. "Anyway Finn, enough about my fantasy!" Marceline took her breath, looking deep into his eyes and said: "Tell me instead of what exactly do you really desire..." Finn looked right back at her eyes and replied, this time with his confidence;

"I want not only to have sex, but I also desire about being tied up, naked or not and getting beaten so hard until I'm crying hard and begging for mercy. But I want also to feel that I'm loved and special, I just want to know and feel all, and frankly, I don't care so much about whom I'm doing with as long as I can trust this person. That is all."

"Wow Finn. I never thought you would have this kinds of desire in you, I like it. A lot. Besides, it's been awhile I've done things with a boy, so it's a great exchange!" Marceline replied, floating around this time with excitement, but then she suddenly had a second thought: "Wait a minute! Exactly who does he want to lose his virgin to?"

"Umm, Marceline. Would you like to be the one, who does things with me?" Finn asked with still an innocence in his expression as has been looking down at his knees, fiddling his fingers. Marceline turned around with expression she could not just describe and asked, this time with serious expression: "You really mean it, Finn? Are you absolutely sure about it? After all I don't think, I am the right person to do.."

"Marcy, I trust you with my life. Please, just take me and make me yours..." he pleaded with his low shaking voice, this time he blushed so hard with the desire in his eyes. He was ready for anything, he simply could not waiting any longer. "You forget the fact that I'm not an exactly the most romantic person who will take your virgin, kid and I can even break you. After all I'm not Vampire Queen for just sucking all the red," she warned with all seriousness in her dark red eyes.

Finn stood up from the floor, he knew if he wants to prove her serious, he just had to take an action. He simply walked forward to Marceline, grabbed both of her slender shoulder and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever did for a long. Everything went so blur for Marceline, her blush turned unusual red for being a vampire. Despite that she warned him about herself, she did not expecting Finn to just walk over and kiss her as an answer to, yet his lips tasted good. Too good. The kiss was really intense; she could feel all his emotions and passion pushed into this one kiss. His lips tasted soft and warm. Not being able to hold herself back anymore, she kissed him back with the same amount of passion if not more. Carefully started to use her tongue as they both continue kissing each other until both of them pulled their lips away for taking a breath. After all Marceline couldn't believe how much Finn had grown, until now.

Her little weenie.

* * *

**Okay, that's the second chapter so far. Sorry for not making this chapter lemon. I thought it was a bit too early, but what do you think will happening next? Or do you have any suggestion for the next chapter? Free to speak! **

**~Persianlady**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews and these suggestions you noted, but remember it won't be easy taking all suggestions, since I've already so many ideas ahead, but don't know how to put in pieces together. Also here won't be any OCs, because I don't like Fan characters at all.

Anyway, off with the new chapter and once again **WARNING** for Mature content. You are reading at your own risk and as for the copy right issue, I do not own Adventure Time. This chapter is all about Marceline and her hidden thoughts and desire.

- Persianlady

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Marceline's Hidden Desire**

* * *

Marceline and Finn kept kissing, like there was no tomorrow, Marceline sensed his desperation for more and both of them used tongues inside their mouth as they continued kissing more and more roughly. Despite being inexperience, Finn did knew about how to French kissing someone and wasn't afraid of taking the risks. He had kissed people before and could do it again any time. Not waiting for the next step Finn begin slowly, yet firm stroking all over Marceline's body as she felt sensation of his warmth. The warmth she hadn't felt for a long time, at least with an opposite sex.

Ever since she broke up with that Ash, she had been a little afraid of the men, although she never showed it nor told anyone about her true fears. After her break-up with Ash, she's instead taking pleasures from the women and had done so for the many years, openly or secretly, it didn't matter as long as she could have some needs, there was no problem. Bonnibel was one of the women, Marceline spent most time with, even though their affair were top-secret and it had continued this way, even though the conflicts occurred in their 'friendship' and very few knew why. Not until Finn came into her life. Finn was one of the few guys, she really could count on. But the first time when she meet Finn, she just saw him as a pathetic little weenie, whom she thought she could just prank as much as she wanted, until Finn showed to be more than just a wimp and even punched her during their first battle. Finn were only twelve at that time, yet so unpredictable boy who could both surprise and entertain her for the first time for a long time.

Since that day, they were hanging out, jamming the music and doing a lot of adventures together. She just liked Finn, because he was not afraid to have fun and fun was something Marceline were specialized for, he also was one of the few mortals who wasn't afraid of her nor intimidated by her true self. Hence, Marceline even tried helping Finn wooing Princess Bubblegum, despite the fact that Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were secret lovers. Marceline never minded. Simply teasing Bonnibel, was much more fun than being jealous. Jealousy wasn't really Marceline's thing. She even thought Finn's crush on Bonnibel was just cute, too bad that the nerdy princess scientist didn't get it at all and called him weird all the time.

But Marceline thought about Finn's crush fascinating, she knew with experience how easily the boys like him would end up being curious over the girls, especially when his puberty starts developing, she watched over him trying to win Bonnie's heart over and over. Although she felt very bad for him, but she neither said anything or doing nothing. It was not her place to middle in his affair, unless he wanted her to help him, well Finn obviously didn't think her advice helped since the last time, but she knew whose fault it was. Finn should have never revealed about his and Marceline's plan by sending wolves in to Bonnie's room. But one day, he stopped trying winning Bonnibel's heart. Instead, he found someone else.

Flame Princess. Oh that beautiful, yet easily hot-tempered, emotionally unstable princess. Made of Fire element, it means danger. A fire that always burns.

Marceline were a bit surprised by the fact that he ended up with her, aware of the difficulties with elements like Flame Princess has, she could not help, but worrying over Finn and also how the emotionally unstable poor girl who had been looked in the lamp for her entire life, would cope with each other.

Unlike Bonnibel who did not accept their relationship for one bit, she was even so mad about it, both Jake and Marceline eventually accepted the youngsters' relationship. In fact, they were the only one who could accept Finn's choice. Bonnibel were a different story, she was so furious that she even asked the Flame King to imprison Flame Princess again, in order to save Finn from being destroyed by the flames and also to protect the rest of the OOO land. Other princesses were blindly jealous and hated Flame Princess with passion, so Flame Princess were more or less isolated with few people she ever could trust and count on and Flambo were her only loyal friend from the Fire Kingdom. Though Flame King refused to help Bonnibel this time, he wasn't supportive of his daughter's relationship with Finn at all, rather the very opposite. For almost two years, he had done everything to destroy their relationship. Before doing so, Flambo could with no problem, giving Finn the magical fire protection so he could hug and kiss his girlfriend, even if the protection wouldn't last forever, but it was worth everything and that was how Finn and Flame Princess remained together. But one day, Flambo just disappeared and imprisoned in months as punishment for helping the couple, Flame King forbidden everyone in his Kingdom to help the couples by any chance.

Marceline never told Finn about her true thoughts about his relationship or her true feelings over him. All she did was observing the whole thing, standing neutral, though she knew deep in her hearts that the kids rosy relationship would end awful as they begin growing older. Finn slowly begin missing some pieces in relationship, they could not even touch each other, only temporarily with Flambo's magic protection, but not even that helped further since Flame King had banned all help his daughter needed. He wanted his daughter to break up with him at any cost because Finn was neither prince nor evil, even knowing to the point that her father harassed her, almost every time she was alone. Finn told Marceline about Flame Princess father's harassment and by even banning Flambo's temporarily fire protection had done major damaged for their relationship both mentally and physically.

Now they could not even holding hands, kissing nor hugging each other.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Marceline noticed in time that Finn was drifting away, like he was about giving up on his already sour relationship, as he suddenly removed his 'veil', his white bear-hat. Since then, more princesses begin notice him and start trying everything to flirt, court or even sexually harassing him. Many of them turned batshit crazy over his hidden beauty, his golden hair! By just letting his hair out, made so many falling over him and LSP even wrote a lot of erotic stories about Finn, while either hanging out as friend or simply spying over him and sent tons of stories to the library and the library's popularity had blossom like never before. Even Marceline has read those stupid erotic stories, yet she was never one of them who tried flirting nor harassing him sexually, although Finn was certainly the most beautiful boy she's ever seen, she remained neutral and observing, but it had becoming much difficult for Marceline to keeping herself neutral in the future, when she started feeling the strange hunger.

The hunger of lust and feelings, the feelings she hadn't felt for a long time. Seeing him growing up, the hidden desire over him only grew stronger every time they spent together at her house, jamming most of it or going out on adventures, there were also the nights she just could not help, but fantasized about him being lavished by her own hands and body, taking his virginity, biting him, licking him, spanking him, owning him, she felt as much horrible as good at the same time. The more Finn invaded in her mind, the almost impossible for her was to think rationally. Trying desperately to feed herself with other activities. Sometimes she left her home for days, touring with her band, hoping to forget the forbidden desire.

It all started for two years ago, when Jake and Lady Rainicorn invited all of their closed friends to the beach party and even though Marceline could not join the beach activities because of the daylight, she came with the umbrella, her hat and her long gloves in order to protect her skin. Finn, Flame Princess, Flambo, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and their pups were at that beach day. Bonnibel declined showing up because of her latest fight with Finn which was shortly after Finn and Flame Princess became the official couple. While the pups were chasing each other, Flambo gave Finn an extra fire protection so he could just hug and kiss Flame Princess as Jake and Lady were eating the pie, their old friend Tree Trunks made for them.

Marceline chilling under umbrella, playing the Axe Base and humming all the songs she could think off, until Finn stopped kissing Flame Princess and the temporarily fire protection went off and he suddenly pulled off his clothes, almost all of it, including his hat. That he had let his golden hair growing long again, she could not help, but staring at him of fascination and sudden feel of lust. Finn was hardly wearing anything, except the small shorts and his body were slimmer than for just a few years ago, when he was a little chubby boy, but as 14-year old, his size turned average and his flat nipples looked pinky and inviting and his butt has a nice form that sticks out which was no wonder why people wanted to grab it. After dressing off, he went for a short swim with Jake, who suddenly joins him as well. Watching him, getting wet by the sea as he played around, Marceline didn't notice that her mouth was drooling over the scene, until Lady Raincorn asked her over something, first then, Marceline broke out of the trance and were confused about what Lady said for just a minute ago. Flame Princess who could not enjoy the swim for being fire element, simply sat and meditated in peace.

Nothing in her already corrupted mind were the same after this beach day, yet she had kept this secret for herself, simply because she had no one to talk to. No matter how much blood and red colour she consumed lately, it was never enough. No satisfaction. Nothing. Still hungry. Like an addiction for alcohol or drugs. Not even making music nor touring around the world helped. It only made she busy dreaming about how much she just wanted to fuck and break Finn's innocence senseless and wanting him to feel inside her body and she wanted it now, not even consuming with the girls helped anymore, the desire for him was just too strong!

Now here in her house, she was standing and kissing, now the 16-year old boy she desired for so long, knowing that there were so many princesses who would have killed for touching his body, but they all lost the game. As she heard of the wisdom; 'The longer and patience you have, the best reward you get' and Marceline was patient for years, waiting for him to grow older because then, she would not feel guilty anymore and even gave Finn the chance to change his mind, but this time he was the own who made his move and now there was no turning back. She was going to break him and he knows it.

* * *

**Okay, that's the third chapter. Sorry for taking too long. I was working and it was also very difficult to write the third chapter as well. **

**Anyway review and tell me of what you think! As for the next chapter, be prepared, because it's going to be quite nasty one! **

**-Persianlady**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING** **for Sexual content, especially with S/M and Femdom. You are reading at your own risk and as for the copy right issue, I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Persianlady**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Pain and Pleasure**

* * *

After Marceline pushed him to the wall, Finn tried his best to catch his breath as he sensed the pain in his back, but she blocked his possibility to move. Indeed she continued kissing him more roughly, as her hands begin touching all over his body and as soon as they stopped kissing, Finn's first priority was to catching the breath after the Marcy's sudden action, while she continue by kissing his neck and grouping all over his body. Shocked over the fact that she could be so violently intimidated, the young man grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away as she floated for catching her balance and licked pver her lips, ready for the next move. She wasn't even offended by his push. Smirking, she figured out that he just wanted to breath as he blushed awkwardly, looking over at her, whispering: "No need being so violent, Marcy." "Humph" Marceline grunted, impatiently as she leaned herself back at the wall with her both hands on her upper legs, watching with intense and lust over Finn trying to get over this shock, he knew that she was going to be rough, after all he had it coming, after asking her for it and from what he had seen in these hardcore sex movies, yet he still felt unprepared. Perhaps the fantasy and reality didn't mix, but he could not had know it, after all no one had ever told him about the complexity. But reality could also be very surprising from good to bad.

He walked over to the couch as he begin slowly taking off his shoes, he didn't even wore socks and his pale fingers pulled off his hat, letting his long hair down over his back. Finn was about bottom up was about to open his fly that sat hard on his tight black jeans, as Marceline quickly floated over him and for suddenly pulling his long hair and kissed him roughly.

Finn gasped for suddenly by the pain and the kiss at the same time, while Marceline's fangs were ripping his small soft lips that starts to bleed a little. Marceline licked gladly away the blood, while still holding his messy blonde hair and pushed him to the wall as she begin ripping off his tight jeans, Finn gasping loudly as he tried to break himself free, but Marceline being much stronger and taller, she had no problem pinning him down to the wall again as she finished ripping off his unusual tight jeans, thinking about how ridiculous tight it really was for a boy. Honestly she thought about teaching him a lesson about the male fashion coming to the pants, these were way too tight. Grabbing now his face firmly, pulling it close to hers as she now breathing softly into his ear. Finn's face flushed madly, whimpered over all these feelings, yet saying nothing, just fought breathing properly over the sensation by lust, pain and humiliation at the same time.

Marceline definitely lived up to her reputation as a hardcore dominating Vampire Queen.

She giggled madly, pressing her right hand over his panties and rubbed his already hard jewel, which causing Finn moaning loudly over her touch and she kept rubbing it harder, until he felt pain in his balls and tears were forming his eyes. Marceline pulled her hand away, but grabbed his arm roughly and floated with him all over to her bedroom as she brutally tossed him to her bed, like he was just a piece of toy. Soon after she threw the boy was on her bed, Marceline quietly rushed for bringing the ropes, tossing it next to Finn as he turned hastily his head over Marceline who pulled off her small belt from her dark jeans. Being very fast as vampire, she pinned Finn's back harder on the bed as she lifted her belt in high sky whipping his bottom with a hard smack. Finn jumped in pain, as he did everything not to cry, as she continued to press him with all the power, without saying a word, as she gave him another five strokes. But after the fifth hit, he began screaming in pain. It was such a terrible pain in the butt! Marceline was truly ruthless when it comes to domination. She stopped after hearing him screaming, but only to suddenly taking up the rope to secure his hands behind his back. Finn looked absolutely horrified when she was tying him up, he knew there was no point even trying to put up against, because she'll be just even more excited by his struggle. He didn't want to give her too much of this.

As soon Marceline managed to tie him hard, she pulled immediately off his underwear and threw it across the bed. Finn whimpered in silence, while his nose was trying to breathe out again and again. But there was no time to prepare, for Marceline was already moving to the next side of the bed, looking straight at his eyes as she pulled off her pants, showing her clit in front of the blushing boy who suddenly were staring at the beauty between her legs. By looking at this, Finn knew exactly what she was after, and indeed she climbed over the bed, carefully pulling his head forward as she spread her slim legs and ordered him firmly to suck and lick her clit. Wasting no time, Finn pulled out his tongue and begin licking slowly. He focused on licking the inside, which he did with all the energy he could manage and it did taste good. "_Marceline must had done something special with her body for making her smelling and tasting so good._" he thought as he kept submissively licking her inside, while Marceline moaned softly, biting her lip as she held his head roughly, playing with his long hair, enjoying the feeling of the boy's tongue.

"_Pretty good for being a virgin, hehehe,_" she thought for herself as she pulled his face closer to her vagina and Finn felt it more difficult to breathe, but Marceline kept ordering him to lick harder and faster, which he did. Few minutes later of licking, she let him go and he pulled his head entirely for catching a breath. While breathing, Finn struggled to imagine what she might be planning to do with him, and more frightening, he tried to imagine what she could do that he wouldn't enjoy, but she would. Marceline grabbed his hair with an order; "Look at me. NOW.".

As Finn obeyed, she drew him in by his chin for a short and tender kiss. But this tender kiss didn't last until she suddenly pulled away, floating over to the closet, looking over something, while Finn occasionally mumbling quietly; "Oh glob, what is she up to now?" as he struggled to understand, despite the pleasure and fear over about her next step. After all, she warned him about 'breaking him' and there was no turning back and begin thinking about all possibility of what she would do. He hoped at least she's not brining the whip, because the last time he saw that, he watched one bondage movie and that whipping thing seemed truly painful. Marceline kept looking, until she gasped: "AHA! Now that's what I'm looking for!" And picked up something, that made Finn shaking, he saw it all as Marceline floated over to the bed, standing now behind him. The whip. A black one, just as he feared about. "I can see in your eyes that this is not what you would want me to do. Well too bad, because you better get used to it, weenie." she said with a ridiculous sweet feminine voice, that voice she would use only being an extra mean and prankster.

"But Marcy..." he whimpered.

"QUIET!" came her reply as she wacked the whip on the ground with a large sound, which made him flinched by fear. "Now lay still and don't even think about moving or I'll make it worse for you. Is that clear, boy!?" She declared with harsh tone, preparing to whip his bum. Daring not to answer, he only nodded, yet it was hard not to shake his entire body, so holding still was easier said, than done. She lifted up his whip and gave him the first blow with a brilliant smack. Finn jumped at the sudden pain, while Marceline just smiled and got ready to give him the second lash. The second lash hit harder and he's determined to do everything to clench in pain while she kept giving him three more lashes as she enjoyed her sadistic arousal, wanting him to scream and begging so badly. Panting and breathing, he's looking now over her, his blue eyes pleading her to stop. Only after five strokes, it was already painful, like a knife was slicing his skin. Marceline just gave him her sadistic smile and made ready to give him the sixth stroke. The sixth lash hit at his upper backside and he bit harder on his already sour lips. It stung like the hell has taken him and he was shaking as the small tears are forming his eyes! The searing pain across his butt from the whip was so intense that he immediately lost his poor erection. He knew that one more stroke and he wouldn't take it anymore. Indeed when Marceline gave him the seventh, he start screaming at the top over the lunge as the tears were finally start falling.

"That was fast," she replied, thinking about how little he could handle the pain. Bonnibel could handle the pain better, but again Finn wasn't experience with sexual pain and pleasure, "_Oh he does have a lot more to learn about it,_" she thought as she lay down her whip, floating over the other side of the bed, where she could properly looking at his face now with tears. Standing over, she commanded with calm voice: "Stand up on your knees, boy," Finn looked up to her, although he couldn't really see her because of his hair almost covered his face, biting his lips hard, moving his shaking body so he manage standing on his knees at her bed, trying his best to cover his face more with his long hair in humiliation. He was about crying, so scared he really was. Almost as scary as the first movie, he watched for three days ago. "Now, look at me," Finn tried looking up, but his hair totally blocking his vision, but he could felt that she was all over him, looking down at him with her stern red eyes with serious expression. When she reached out his hand to clear his long bangs that blocked his vision, dried him no more, but began to cry loudly. Astonished at his sudden crying spells, she now seemed to understand exactly where his real weaknesses and strengths were.

After all they have the all day, no need for rush. Normally, with her other lovers, she had not reacted so much about someone crying during the games, it was something normal, but Finn was different. Marceline felt contrary heartbreaking and stupid over causing him sobbing and also for herself going too fast. Admittedly, she had expected him to yell or get mad and empty swearing and saying bad things to her, but crying and watching him feeling so small. Not at all what she was used to. Damn stupid as she was, she should have at least guided him better than that. So she climbed over the bed beside him, pulling himself into a warm hug, a hug was exactly what he needed now and she kissed the top of her head as she let him weeping in her arms. Removing the ropes she tied him earlier, Finn stroke his backside and felt the pain in his skin, sobbing hard, while she calmly holding ans stroking his back.

"I'm sorry," she broke the silence as Finn flinched over her words, calming himself down from crying and whispering: "It's okay... I.. I wasn't..."

"Finn, you weren't ready. You're still inexperience and I shouldn't have been so rough to you from the start. Especially not after you were having issue with your girlfriend and all emotions you've carried on your shoulders." she replied softly, looking over his lower part. His erection has dried down. "_That's really bad_," she thought, so carefully pulling his body down on the bed, Finn hissed over the pain, by sensing the touch of his lashed butt. Marceline floating to the small table, where she had ointment and brought it to the bed, where she told him to lay on his stomach. Finn did as she said and poured the salve over his sensitive butt to ease the pain, just a little. He felt that the pain was slowly calming down a bit as he stopped being nervous and begin relaxing a bit, Marceline stroke his back and she begin explaining: "Do you know why the whipping thing?" Finn turned his head over and shake his head innocently.

"Why the pain is for making you handle by all kinds of pain and the pleasure. That's one of the first part of the training. To handle the pain, to feel it, but also to savour it. It sounds complicated for the beginner, but once you getting used to it, you won't even object it, rather in fact enjoying it. You think I never had got it before? Well guess what. I got it from Bonnibel. We used to switch our place to make us stronger and getting all the pleasure we wanted," Finn raised his left eyebrow, finding it hard to imagine Princess Bubblegum being dominant. "Really? I never thought of her being this..."

"Dominant? Heh, you have no idea how cruel she could be, once I were at her mercy, but on the other hand, I did enjoyed though being humiliated and fucked by her," Marceline interrupted, ruffling his hair, peaking on his cheek. "Why don't you rest for a while? I'll let you sleep here, trust me. You will definitely feeling better. After all, I just come up that I have some business to do, okay?" she asked, as she found a blanket to tuck him in and was on her way out of the room. "Marcy, wait!"

Marceline turned around by his call, watching him biting his lips first, unsure of what to say, but he gave a try: "I'm not angry with you. I just thought everything went so fast," Smiling, she walk toward to the side of the bed, giving him a kiss on his forehead and said: "I know, my dear weenie. And you're absolutely right, we just have to take it slowly, for a next time. Sleep well," Kissing him, this time on his lips once again and left the room and turned the light off. Finn relaxed, pulling his blanket over his face, feeling so sleepy for the first time after so many days that he closed his eyes and slept, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm making a mental note for myself: Never write, when being too tired nor late up in the night, because then I would not be able to wake up, since I have to work as well. ****By the way, what do you think now of this chapter? Was everything in this chapter too rushed? To be honest, that chapter was really hard to write, plus I kept changing the scenes over and over. Now this time, I'm just letting you reviewers speak of your mind. **

**-Persianlady**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING** **for Sexual content, especially with S/M, femdom and cross-dressing. You are reading at your own risk and as for the copy right issue, I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Persianlady**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 5 – Wearing a Woman's clothes**

* * *

After many hours of dreamless sleep, Finn finally woke up, gently rubbinghis eyes and stretched his arms. But for some reason, he felt weird on the body. Finally, he remembered before he fell asleep, that he was completely naked. But now he felt that he already had clothes on and locked his eyes to discover that there really was not his own clothes!

A black, but very little short dress with white inserts sewn apron. He rose quickly out of bed, rushed to the mirror and saw himself in this little dress. Not only that, he discovered that he even had two braids in your hair! Red as a tomato by embarrassment, he cried out, "Marceline! What the hell have you done?"

Suddenly, he could hear her laughing loudly and saw her flying into the bedroom with roar of laughter! She was wearing only bra and panty, she looked very pointed out and she tried to stop laughing, as she wiped her tears. It was just too entertaining, according to her. Such mischief she hadn't done for a long time!

When Finn began frantically pulling the tufts of hair to loosen the strings, Marceline's laugh hushed, suddenly became deadly serious and said: "Do not touch your tresses." Finn stopped touching his hair immediately looked down at the floor and waited for the command. "Turn around," Finn turned from the mirror and stood right in front of her, still looking down. Marceline took a deep breath and said, "On your knees," Without contradicting, he lay down on his knees, palms facing the floor and biting his lips.

"Hands on your head," Finn put his palms against his head, still not looking up. Simply he did not understand the point, but was too afraid to questioning that.

"Good, then I will be back in a little while. You're sitting still in the same position as you do now, understood?" Finn could only nod and Marceline flew on to the living room to put away some stuff that she had been doing it since he was sleeping in her room. Marceline's idea was to slowly but surely turn the boy into her little property, but since the hard way did not work on him from yesterday, she got to take the soft road. Therefore, she decided to simply dress him in maid outfit and braid the hair, while he was still asleep. She did, however, drugging him a little before then.

Suddenly the phone rang and she just sighed and hoped that it wasn't her ex who called, but when she opened the phone, came the surprise: "Hey Marceline!" It turned out to be Princess Bubblegum who called. "Oh, hello Bonnibel," said Marceline, amazed that Bonnibel phoned her. It was very seldom that Bonnibel rang at all, usually it was the servant who took care of the phone calls, it was not anything personal that is. And Marceline knew it was something personal, otherwise Bonnibel never called himself.

"Marceline, I hope I didn't disturb you, but it's very important,"

"Okay Bon, what is it applicable?"

"Well ... it's Finn. He has been missing all day and BMO have been trying to get hold of him, but Finn didn't even called and when BMO called me, so I decided to check around and not even Jake have seen him, therefore I was wondering if you know where he is. 'Cause I know that he is not in the Fire Kingdom. Neither he nor Flame Princess has spoken to each other since well you know what."

Marceline as now understood what she was after, so she decided to lie, "Strange. No. I have not seen or heard anything from him. Maybe he's out there somewhere on the adventure and looking for new discoveries. You know yourself how he is, sometimes he hears nothing from us for several days. "

"But Finn has not even said to BMO or anyone that he would be gone. Normally, he would had told to and it is rare that he is lost in that way." Bonnibel answered the phone and sounded very upset on the phone. "Whoa, easy girl! I think he'll be doing just fine: he's a man now, not a baby!" Marceline trying to smooth it all.

"Marceline, he is still 16 years old and you know exactly what Jake and I thinks about what Finn might do something that is not suitable for 16-year-old." Bonnibel interrupted. "So? According to me, he is an adult now. No big deal, and by the way, I'm busy recording a song." "But .." Before Bonnibel could finish, Marceline simply hung up the phone, giggling aloud above it all. The whole family there, including the overprotective brain-lord princess was looking for him, but she wasn't going to give them any clue. On the contrary, she was going to make everything miserable for everyone, just because it was so much fun and exciting at the same time. Once radical dame who likes playing tricks, always a radical dame. Marceline has only one goal and that was to making the boy hers and not even Bonnibel was going to be able stopping her for it.

* * *

Now she decided that the show has begun and she made sure to put on a sexy purple dress with striped nylon stockings with high black heels, that she once had when she drove Finn and Jake on the nerves of several years ago, when she pulled the poor naive hero to be her henchman. And now she floating into her room to check on, if her little toy has been kneeling in the exact same position as she gave orders for before she went out for changing her clothes. Of course, scared as he was, he stood still on his knees for several minutes in the exact position and was breathing pretty awesome when she came in to inspect. To standing still in this way was to him, a pure torture. Marceline looked at Finn who stubbornly managed to sit perfectly still on his knees, while she could hear him breathing. She smiled slyly with her white fangs and decided that now was the time to play the real game. "Okay, take down your hands and crawl over to my feet," Finn dropped his hands to the floor, took a deep breath of relief, but he understood that it was only the beginning, as he crept slowly up to her, despite his numb arms.

Once at her feet, Marceline did not hesitate to give him a new order, "Well then, kiss my feet. NOW." Finn, who hated to kiss someone's feet, he would never even let anyone take his feet. It was something that he was really disgusted by, ever since the creepy massage therapists began to kiss his feet, something his adoptive brother Jake contrary, thought it was really sexy and relaxed, but for Finn it was so disgusting that he never let anyone take in his feet. Despite the uncomfortable lump in the stomach, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly and gently kissed her high heels. Marceline raised eyebrow with astonishment and disdain: "What the hell is this? Finn. I would not even call that for kissing my feet for globing sake!" "I'm sorry Marceline, but..." "But what? Are you trying to disobey me already or what?!" "No, b-but I-I just..." he didn't even had a chance to explain, until she smacked harshly on his head and as he yelped by the pain, she yelled: "You bitch! How dare you!? Kiss my feet properly or else..."

Finn shook his head many times, trying to find his words for explanation, but Marceline grabbed his braid and pulled it hard that caused him gasping by more pain in his head and she brought him over the bed as she sat down, forced him roughly bending over her knees, pulling up the dress as she gave him one smack on his bum. Finn gasp, another smack falls. Not so hard at first, mostly to just shock him, but then she continued giving him a the third smack, as she pulled down the pantie and she said: "Rule NR 1, " and giving him the forth smack, "Never ever talk, unless you are told to!" giving him the fifth harder hand spanking, as she continued: "Rule NR 2, never disobey my commands!" Delivering five more harder hand-spanking, she said louder, while Finn bit his lips to avoid screaming; "And rule NR 3, always call me Mistress, when it's just you and me! Do you understand!?" Finn didn't know of what to say as trying to concentrate bearing the pain, "Answer me, young man!" she roared as she gave him ten more spanking and he begin moan loudly as his tears now were falling his cheeks; "Yes Mar... I mean yes Mistress!"

"Good boy," she suddenly stopped as if nothing happened, now her hand were stroking his already sore bum tenderly with the greatest care as she looked down over his back now turned red, while the poor boy finally were whimpering as he dried his tears away by embarrassment and aroused at the same time. Especially when her fingers suddenly trailing between his legs and carefully slipped on his balls. When her fingers reached his recent aroused penis, he blushed, bucking and squirming in her lap, despite his best effort to remain still, Marceline chuckled for his sudden reaction as her fingers remain touching his sensitive member and she liked hearing him moaning, the more she kept touching it and enjoyed this as much as he did. She was also wet in her clit, but remained herself in control. After all, she was saving it for a later. It wasn't exactly this she planning for, but she continued teasing his balls and wanking his member so intensive that he groaned by pleasure, grinding his cock against her legs, forgetting about the spanking he received for just a moment ago. "Naughty boy, aren't you?" Marceline cooed teasingly as she let out a soft chuckle and squeezed his hard member once more. Finn squealed by the pain and pleasure at the same time, wanting to come so bad.

Suddenly she pulled her fingers back and Finn was squealing desperately over by why she stopped abruptly, when he was pretty closed to the orgasm, but instead she said, "Get up and take your clothes off. All of it." Finn quickly stood up, not waiting any second, while he hastily more or less tore off that maid outfit, he was sweating so badly by that awful dress. "_Wow, he is really impatient,_" she thought with the smirk, as she looked with the desire by looking at Finn undress all the clothes quickly, as if life was at stake. As Finn was ripping off the braid, Marceline begin worry that his beautiful hair would be destroyed: "Whoa! Easy there tiger! You might hurt yourself." and giggled as she floated forward to untie the braids, although she find it sad that he never liked it and wanting it off.

When she was done with the loosing the hair from the braids, Finn shook his hair so that it looked free and disheveled out. To walk in woman's clothing was one thing, but the braids were not his thing and he always hated to put his hair up, no matter how much BMO or Jake nagged at him.

Marceline sighed at his way of dealing with his hairstyle. She really could not understand why he would always be so careless with his otherwise beautiful appearance. It was much better before when he always had white cap on it, because then he seemed at least well groomed. "Finn, go to bed and sit down. I'll fix your hair," she ordered him. Finn suddenly stared angrily at her with defiant gaze: "No. No more braids!" "Finn, what did I told you about the refusing to obey the command? Do I have to spank you again?" she warned as she held her arms crossed. Finn sighed and sat defiant against the bed. Was it something she absolutely hated, it was the defiant kids. Despite the age of 16, Finn could sometimes behave like a spoiled little brat and it irritated Marceline as hell. Finn could, after receiving their hero awards be really selfish and arrogant, Jake had many times complained before Marceline or Princess Bubblegum, in connection with the fact that Finn now, began to grow up and soon reach the adulthood. That was what being called a teenager and it was when Finn turned 15, he got more cocky attitude, lesser kind and sometimes he even picked up the fight on purpose, when he was completely bored. Very unhero-like. Anyway, Marceline brought her brush, went to the edge of the bed, sitting down next to Finn and began brushing his hair. Finn shifted a bit closer, so Marceline could lift the brush and continue ran it through his hair again, pulling just gently to loosen the occasional tangle. They were both quiet for some time, Finn were finally calm, sitting still with his eyes closed and Marceline finished brushing through the silky strands gently.

Then Marceline spoke up again;

"There my little impatient weenie, It's not so bad to taking care of your hair once in a while."

"Hmm," Finn just enjoyed her brushing and uttered no more words, his defiant were gone and he turned around, just to kiss on her lips as a thank you. Marceline felt the taste of his sweet lips and kissed the back while she slowly leaned away from him towards the bed. Lying, he feel her icy, but hungry kisses, as she pulled off her dress and panty.

Her hands stroked against his chest, while he put his arms over her slender back and continued to make out for a while, until Marceline started kissing on towards his bare neck, then down at his chest, fingered his small nipples, belly and all the way to his manhood that was hard and horny.

Finn shuddered with pleasure over her passionate, but pleasant kisses and caresses of his naked body that he just wanted to fuck as soon as possible. Marceline smiled over his constant moaning and stroking his cock several times with his one hand, while with her other hand was preparing her clit to settle on him. She was sure that this would go well. His manhood was, after all, not too big or too small. Finn blushed, as he watched her touching herself, moaning as she wanked his cock with her other hand, he could not help but admiring her beauty, her dark long hair who covered her backside as her beautiful pale gray skin shined like a moonlight, not of mentioning her petite, but cute breast. After she finished masturbated herself, Marceline decided that it was time for the big moment, so she crawled towards Finn's lower body, but before she started, she looked intensely against the poor overwhelmed the boy who was then so red in face of lust that he just nodded quickly as a sign of consent.

Marceline did not hesitate any longer, but grabbed his cock and she started pressing herself against his cock and let her genital being penetrated. It was very fast and Marceline gasped over this feeling, it did hurt a little, but she clenched her teeth, including her fangs as both Finn and she gasped and screamed loudly. Shock over by the sudden pain, Marceline didn't realize that the fact that she was no longer used to be penetrated with a penis until now and she had to sit still, taking few breath in order to relax and continue.

"Marcy... Are you okay..? Finn trailed, suddenly feeling worried by her sudden scream, but Marceline shook her head quickly and replied panting: "It's okay.. ah! Don't.. ah.. worry! Just give me a moment..." After few moments of stillness, Marceline begin moving her hips one by one, Finn tried, despite of his inexperience to catch up her pace, she stroked his chest with her delicate, yet strong hands and she rode him over and over again, now moaning loudly and Finn rose himself up in order to hug her body close as Marceline continue riding faster, while Finn held her tight, moaning aloud as well. He was getting so closed, no more turning back. "Oh Finn, a little faster now!" she moaned, while Finn moved his whole body faster, he felt the hottest moment they both finally came close first orgasm together while both pulled each others hair, kissing, biting and moaned louder and louder, until Finn stopped struggling and let finally his orgasm empty inside Marceline, while she got orgasm in this same moment. Both fell down on the pillow and held onto each other, exhausted, but happy. Marceline held him tight as she now closed her eyes, because all what she wanted was to just rest and breath softly, she had never felt this happy and relieved. Finally he was hers and nothing could stop her. Finn's cock was still inside, but was too tired to pull it out and also he didn't want to either. It felt just great to have it inside her. After a time of terrible frustration, he sank himself deep in the sleep of both joy, relief and needed.

* * *

**OKAY! That's chapter 5! What do you think? I honestly thought this was the most difficult and complicated chapter I ever wrote! Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget review, because chapter 6 are coming soon and for all Princess Bubblegum-fans, she will finally appear in next chapter. Be prepared, because the drama is coming soon! **

**-Persianlady**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning for the violence and profanity. You are reading at your own risk and I do not own Adventure Time. **

**This chapter will be more focused on both Finn and Princess Bubblegum. Finally, I got a chance to write about Princess Bubblegum and more about her are coming up in the next chapter!**

* * *

**The Taboo **

**Chapter 6 – Loved and Hated**

* * *

Marceline woke up when she realized that it was already late afternoon. She couldn't believe the time went so fast and she already was starving for the red and have to eat as soon as possible. Next to her, Finn laid very close, whose his arms held her while he's still was asleep. She thought he looked so adorable when he slept. Like an innocent child. She kissed his forehead gently, before she slowly got up from the bed, put the blanket over her beloved and kissed him again, this time on his cheek and she floated slowly out of his room, straight to the kitchen.

Then she remembered that she did not have any clothes on, she simply face palmed and said to herself: "Damn it, how could I forget that?" And she ran back to her room, found the simplest dress she could find, dressed quickly and floated gently again out of her room, simply for not waking up Finn. Once at the fridge, she opened up and the first best fruit. Watermelon. And she opened her fangs and sucked out all the red from the melon.

She took the next watermelon and sucked out further until she felt reasonably measured. There wasn't much in the fridge, but that would do. She even came out that she could give some pie to Finn, now that he was still here, but without the red color on the pie of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn had woken up, he felt a little groggy after a long sex act and felt suddenly VERY hungry like a wolf. He rose up straight way out of the bed, looking for his clothes, but found only his shirt and underwear and got dressed quickly. Finn walked out to the kitchen and saw Marceline finished sucking the paint from the pie, she looked up, putting away the pie and said, "Sorry, but I was so hungry." "I'm hungry too, can I get some?" he asked. She gave him the pie and said: "There is not much left really ..."

"It's okay, I eat it anyway," he took the pie and ate it with great appetite. He did not even care that it was cold, he was too hungry to even think about the flavor details. Marceline giggled over his table manners, but said nothing about it, she just enjoyed having him with her in silence. She could not believe herself that she was the first one who took his virginity.

Surely there was one thing about Flame Princess who could have been first, but due to complications and that their supporter Flambo got detained by Flame King, they could not have any intimacy, because Finn would only risk being burned by Flame Princess slightest touch. Although Marceline was happy to be the first, she could not help but to feel sympathy for both Finn and Flame Princess. Flame Princess didn't had it easy, because of her complicated background for being a fire element. One time, two days after the incident at Princess Bonnibels party, Marceline were suppose to find a wood for her next camp with her band, she had seen Flame Princess sitting alone near the river and cried all the time, she huddled together, without even bothering to move, while her tears which consisted of lava. It was so heartbreaking to Marceline, who had no idea of what she would do, while she knew that not even vampire could touch her, so all she could do was to leave the field. But she would never forget that moment, she saw the Flame Princess weeping.

Despite this, she refused to tell Finn about Flame Princess, for two reasons, she didn't know how Finn would react, after their strained relationship and second, she hoped that Finn eventually breaking up with her for good. When Finn finished eating, he happened to look at the clock, sighed deeply and said: "Unfortunately I have to go now. BMO might certainly wonder where I've been," "Oh, of course. Come back as soon as you can, I'll probably miss you already, "she said with a smirk. Finn just nodded and gave her a genuine smile and replied, "Of course, we only have to do this again!"

"Just do not forget the jeans," recalled Marceline him, as she pointed to Finn's jeans that laid on the floor, near the couch. Finn put on his black jeans, he felt discomfort in view of a day-old wounds from the whip and that today was brutally spanked. "_It will not feel comfortable at all_," he thought, but said nothing and snapped in jeans and got ready to go home. "Finn!" she cried, as she ran towards him and gave him a kiss on his lips vulnerable as he had gritted on with his teeth all the time, Finn kissed back. He then smiled with a warm smile and said, "See you soon," "Bye," she said and Finn left the house and went off towards the cave. As soon Marceline closed the door, she lay down on the floor, leaned his head against the door and whispered for herself: "Come back soon, I miss you so much already, my beloved little boy …"

* * *

After more than an hour of hiking, he finally arrived at the tree fort and wondered how BMO felt after he had disappeared without saying anything, last night. He went straight to the door and took the door handle, but noticed that the door was actually open. It was quite unusual because BMO always had the door locked if it was just himself and no one else and Finn did not even have his sword with him. Despite this, everything seemed be under control, so he opened the door.

But before he even go into the threshold, he heard a familiar voice, which was definitely not BMOs: "Finn. where'd you been?"

It was instead Princess Bubblegum who had stood with Jake and BMO who had waited for Finn to show up. Both Jake and BMO glanced nervously at each other and then towards Finn, who was rather surprised to see Princess Bubblegum here in late evening. It was as if she actually had prepared something, but exactly what he got time enough to know.

"Peebles, why are you here? And hi Jake." he said, confused about their sudden presence and the tension really felt awkward. Jake made a sound from his throat and said: "Hey bro, We've been worried about you. BMO told me that you disappeared without telling us. That's really scary, cause you could at least had told him or called me, bro..." At the same time Jake glanced nervously over Princess Bubblegum, her face were still stern with cold look, eyeing on Finn who also got more and more nervous by Princess presence. Was is something Finn feared at most coming to the women, it would be Princess Bubblegum's anger. He had seen her darker side that he did not want to deal with at all, he would had rather dealt with Flame Princess or Marceline, because at least they weren't hiding their personalities, even the flaw once. "Well Finn? Will you tell us about what you've done lately?, I find it completely unacceptable that you've never told anyone that you were on the road for almost two days!" Princess Bubblegum took a deep breath and continued, "BMO told us that you also either had spent time entirely indoors in almost two weeks without you even heard of us or you were gone looking after that girl, despite the fact that both Jake and I tried to contact you, but you never answered. Before that it was just a BMO who responded and he has been really worried sick about your health! Aren't you ashamed, Finn? Are you taking any responsibility at all!?"

"Sorry princess, but I felt so bad lately ... You see, I have tried to get hold of the Flame Princess during the two weeks, but she never answered back and I even went everywhere, looking after her. Not since after the party, she..." Finn tried to explain his absence. "Oh, I knew it, she was never good enough for anything. A worthless dangerous bitch," Princess Bubblegum spat with the contemptuous tone. The Princess never forgot how her enemy Flame Princess tried to burning down her own palace, just because she had nice conversation with Finn for once, without even having to talk only about assignments or taxes. Finn noticed that Princess Bubblegum still hadn't forgotten the incident, and he always understood that she deeply hated his girlfriend, ever since he got together with the Flame Princess. He understood long afterwards that it was the Princess who made sure that Flame King locked his daughter in the lantern, ever since the girl was only five years old. If it hadn't been for Finn, Princess Bubblegum wouldn't hesitate putting Flame Princess back to the lantern for the rest of her entire life.

"Please Peebles, I'm sorry, I won't mess it up again. I promise I'll tell BMO next time I'm leaving for days..." he tried.

"You better be sorry, because I'm sick of your attitude. You've been nothing, but a cause of trouble. What kind of hero is that?" she spat in venom. It broke his heart inside of sorrow, as if he were not enough sufficiently offended by Princess Bubblegum's authority and cruel remarks.

"What an attitude!? Rather, it is you who seems to have discarded crap attitude, Peebles! As I have said, it was not the intention and I won't do that again!" Finn replied loudly, while he was aware that the scream was not the best way to answer the princess, but she had really gone on his nerves lately!

Then Princess Bubblegum came forward to Finn at a brisk pace, and before Finn could even react, she looked suspiciously at his neck and sniffed quickly, and she reacted with both shock and anger at the same time! She felt a shortness of despair. Finn's body smelled someone else! A completely different woman. Not from the smoke or fire from Flame Princess, but from a woman, the princess instantly recognized, because not everyone would be able to have this special smell from her body and perfume. She backed off a step and whispered as her fists knotted hard: "You were with her, right?"

Finn was trembling inside, "_She knows_!" But he said nothing, but looked down to the floor instead. "Finn! Tell me that it wasn't true? Were you at Marceline or not?!" she suddenly screamed and shoved the vase that burst into a thousand pieces on the floor. The vase that Jake got a birthday present from his girlfriend Lady. Jake gaped by crushed vase, but dare not make a sound. To yell at the furious candy princess was more dangerous than a broken vase. Finn refused to answer, he knew that it didn't matter what answer he would give, he would be punished for this. Princess gasping the breath, for her, it was as if she felt so betrayed and deeply disgusted. Not only by Marceline, but also Finn. Her murderous gaze fell upon Finn and said sarcastically: "So you will not answer my question, or are you so cowardly that you will not dare to speak the truth? What a hero indeed!"

Then when she spoke sarcastic about the heroic action, Finn finally broke down and exploded angrily as he looked straight to her, eye on eye:

"OKAY! OKAY, I've been at her house, and yes, I had nowhere else to turn to! Marceline was the only one who cared and helped me with my frustrations! And yes, I have even fucked her! Was this what you wanted to know about? Or did you want to know about how Marceline has told me about how much you and Marceline have spent nights together in secret, and about how much she fucked you so hard, that you even behaved yourself like a fucking slut and... " Finn never finished, because he suddenly got a very harsh slap on his face. Princess Bubblegum slapped him twice on his next cheek and this time he fell on the floor and Jake screamed as he immediately grabbed the princess from stopping her beating Finn more: "FINN!"

BMO just held his hands over his eyes, sobbing hard. Although Jake were holding her really hard, it didn't stop her from screaming: "Your disgusting, little orphaned son of a bitch! How globbing dare you dirty my name, my crown and my person, you worthless human wretch! And how dare you above all be like that disgusting little shit that I'm sure that the vampire used you! Do you really think she cares about you: You are just another little toy of hers! Such creatures that she will never and never feel anything for anyone and she will NEVER LOVE YOU! I hope really you're the last human race to die out from the earth's surface, so no fucking creature of your kind ever come back!"

"Okay princess! Enough! Now get out, I'll take this over!" shouted Jake to finally found the back the voice and opened the door with one hand and pushed out the princess. She in return snorted at shoving, turned her heel and called Marrow who immediately flew here and took her back to the castle. As soon as the princess disappeared, the calm came back in Tree fort back, but nothing was the same. BMO wept still, Jake stood in front of a thousand pieces of glass that was once a beautiful Korean vase that Lady Rainicorn gave him as a birthday present and last but not least, Finn lying on the floor, curled up and his nose filled with blood after two violent slap for just a few minutes ago.

His whole face seemed to bruise and his tears just flowed. Not only of pain over the slap, but that his heart och soul felt so violated and broken. Surely he wasn't unknown for punishment by the princess for breaking her rules, but the punishment never lasted and he was quickly forgiven. But this time, it was completely different level. Instead he only felt humiliated, damaged, and worst of all, a wish that he was dead. That she even said, she wished his kind died out so that no human race would ever be found again. Jake finally went ahead, gave Finn a pat in the shoulder and whispered, "Finn?"

Finn jumped to the fear, all his reflective thought someone would beat him again. But when he looked at Jake, he calmed down somewhat. However, the tears never stopped flowing and before Jake tried on, Finn jumped like lightning up and rushed up the stairs, into the bathroom and shut himself up and locked the door. It was only now that he could break down completely, without anyone seeing him do it and just cried and cried. He could not remember since when he was like heartbroken and so depressed. It was not at all like him. His whole body, inside and outside ached everywhere, worst of all, his heart crushed by her cruelty. That he could take a beating was one thing, but her accusatory defamatory words were a thousand times worse than the slap.

Nothing in the world, could cause him crying so much by the pain from anybody, but princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum who was his first crush, first lady-friend, his teacher and team-mate. Looking back at the past hurt, it hurt even more than all his fights with his girlfriend. What he had gone through with Flame Princess was nothing, in comparison with Princess Bubblegum who also were like a sister or mother to him, but in the end she became a cruel tyrant and all the feelings he has for her, was gone. With thousands of broken pieces in his heart and Finn curled up in the fetal position, holding his arms around his knees and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:**

…**... Don't worry guys. I simply continue with the next chapter. The question is; What is Princess Bubblegum really up to? Is she going to face Marceline or has she other plans ahead? Review right here and tell me of what you think! **

**- Persianlady**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING for Sexual content with Yuri and femdom. You are reading at your own risk and as for the copy right issue, I do not own Adventure Time.**

**-Persianlady**

**Other important note;**

**The entire chapter will be about Princess Bubblegum and I have noticed that some anonymously posted hate reviews about Princess Bubblegum with some sexist, pure misogynistic tone. Stuff like that makes me actually losing the want to write. Feel free though criticize of the current characters and their actions, but please be careful with the hate speech. The world has enough of hatred.**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 7 – The Broken Promise**

* * *

When Marrow released the princess on the balcony, the first thing Bonnibel did was to run into her room and knocked down one table and kicked her favorite chair by rage! She just smashed together and the room, until her energy ran out, she sat down on his knees with tears running and screaming in despair. She also had a frame of Marceline as she had nursed for years, Marceline in her beautiful purple dress that she wore on many times, Bonnibel arranged for one of several royal ball. It had been ripped with full force when she busted all over her room. The second frame was a picture of Finn with her when they were still closed to each other. It was after Finn had just turned 14 and when he had taken off his hat and showed his beautiful golden hair, near to his shoulders and he wore a bluish suit with black bow tie around his neck, while Bonnibel had its pink, but more beautiful dress with multiple dark pink roses around the dress. The frame she also stomped and beaten pulp, that you could hardly see his beautiful face on the picture anymore.

"How could you, Marceline?! How could you betray me like this?! How could you break the agreement about Finn's well-being?! And worst of all how in the globbing world could you show our entire secret to Finn of all people!?" she screamed and sobbed so hard that, she almost laid on the floor, sniffing by despair.

This intimate secret that Marceline and Bonnibel had for each other, was something so sacred and so secret that no one but only they would know. Not even her candy-servants. Just after Bonnibel's coronation as regent, Marceline had promised not to show their secret affair with the public and that Marceline could have their sexual adventures she wanted and with whomever she wanted. Bonnibel also promised never to interfere in if the queen would take another one mistress or lover for that matter.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Marceline and Bonnibel had just left the prom, then both began to tire of all the talk and dance with other royal members from various kingdoms and they hid in one of Bonnibel's bedroom. Bonnibel had just taken over the Candy Kingdom, as her parents had disappeared and surrendered the throne and all duties to her and the first thing Bonnibel did was to declare a royal celebration, when she actually became regent and everyone, including vampires and magicians came to the party. It was one of the biggest festivals she and candy-people have ever staged, since her uncle made his empire into one of the most powerful and pompous!_

_The vampire Queen moaned and complained: "Finally, I am so fucking tired of these pervert magicians, who thinks they can run into me!"_

_"Me too, all these princes from Candy Kingdom and the suitors! They never stop to ask for me, even though I said no, so many times, ever since I was old enough to be wed! I do not date with princes!" lamented Bonnibel with her answer._

_"Apparently these idiots believe that we women, especially the princesses and queens have to have a man in our lives! BAH, for me, it was enough with Ash and I know that men are damn not worth having!" Marceline responded with disdain in her voice. "Hahaha! You are so right, my dearest mistress. They really think they are something special, just for them to have the banana between your legs!" Bonnibel smiled at her mistress, and she gave Marceline kiss on the cheek. Marceline answered her with a kiss on the princess soft pink lips. They were not satisfied with kisses though, both stripped of their beautiful ball gowns immediately, while they fondled each other's breasts, stomach and buttocks, and Marceline licked and kissed Bonnibel's neck as if Marceline wanted to suck all the blood from the fair princess. Bonnibel moaning with excitement, she wanted so much to have the queen in her arms, with both pleasure and pain. All at once! Marceline smirked over Bonnibel's groan of pleasure, and she pulled down the young __lady's panty and whispered seductive: "Have you been a naughty little girl huh?"_

_"Yes mistress. I've been so naughty," she replied with equally seductive whisper._

_"And you know what is happening with the little naughty girl?" And Marceline fiddled with her fingers, over Bonnibel's clitoris._

_"I get spanked?" Bonnibel moaned with innocent expression._

_"Exactly, my naughty girl," said the Queen, and licked her lips and stopped fiddled between the princess pussy and stood up. Bonnibel could see that the queen was much taller, than the princess and she shivered by the excitement._

_"Go to bed and lie on the stomach." Marceline ordered the princess and the queen picked leather whip. Bonnibel laid across the bed on her stomach. "Spread your legs," Princess obeyed the order and spread her legs open so that her sex was clearly visible. Nervous and tickling, she waited on the first hit, the princess was so excited that her whole body felt anxious and impatient of waiting, she just wanted to get everything over. But Marceline had great patience and liked to torment her little slave by forcing her to part her legs and wait a long time for the Queen's preparation. Marceline was aiming her whip over the princess's butt and began to swing towards it with a smack. The first blows, got Bonnibel to jump a bit, most of the excitement. The vampire queen gave her two more strokes and Bonnibel groaned and wanted nothing, but to touch on herself, while her mistress proceeded to whip her. After the tenth beaten, this time happened by accident hitting the princess's delicate sex, Bonnibel could not contain herself anymore and let her hand fingering her wet clit._

_"My, my, what have I told you about touching yourself without my permission? Tsk, tsk, you should certainly not have done that, you little slut!" replied Marceline with sweet, seductive voice, showing her fangs. "Forgive me, Mistress," whimpered Bonnibel meekly and looked pleading on her mistress, as she withdrew her hand. But Marceline just shook her head, dissatisfaction over her slave's behavior and said, "Turn around," Bonnibel stood up and turned around, looked down submissively and waited for the order. Marceline floated over to the princess, giving the princess a little push towards the bed, so that she lay on her back, with a sting in her delicate butt, while Marceline took out the ropes parted princess's legs and tied the first one of her legs to the right of the edge of the bed, then she continued with the second leg against the left. With this, the princess being forced to stay still while exposing her sensitive sex open and naked._

_"What a humiliation!" Bonnibel thought, blushing so hard, and Marceline band now firmly behind her hands, so she did not even get to touch on her body. Marceline backed away, with little inspection of her work. Bonnibel, now have lying on the bed with her slim legs spread apart in different directions, and bound hands from behind. That's perfect. Bonnibel just squealing with both excitement and humiliation, so much that she turned red in her pretty face and looked down. Such, was something only Marceline and Bonnibel did, when no one else saw or heard. It was an agreement about never to mention once about their intimate secrets. Marceline raised his whip and this time, hit it on the princess's breasts jumped up and this time Bonnibel screamed out of shock. This was something completely new and her nipples became hard of painful reaction._

_But Marceline stood firm and directed the whip against her breasts and this time hit it really hard that her breasts began to blush more pink and princess groaned. She wondered where now would whip hit her and closed her eyes really hard. This time, the vampire decided to prank and let the whip hit the princess open, sensitive upper part of her sex, and this time she screamed even louder. It felt almost like an electricity penetrated her genital area. Her whole body shook itself after the hit. Apparently, Marceline liked being extra sadistic today and felt the punishment really hard. After the second and third hit against her naked sex now bruising just as her breasts, Bonnibel could not help, but both screaming and squealing with excitement and pain, with tears around her eyes._

_"Please mistress, I beg you, stop ..." whimpered she appealing. "Not yet, my little slave." replied the vampire queen quickly and continued methodical and determined to whip her towards sex, against her belly and breasts until Bonnibel burst into her release with tears in her eyes. Marceline quit whipping, instead she begin first touching her sore breasts and then licking her sex and the princess couldn't take it anymore and screamed by pleasure and agony. Marceline smiled over Bonnibel, standing up, grabbed Bonnibel's head toward the vampire queen's sex and said: "Lick it," The princess kissed it first with her lips and later licking with all energy as if the pussy were another piece of candy with her tongue deeper into Marceline that the vampire moaned louder, pinning the girl's face harder into her sex, until the queen released her own orgasm. Both of them was tired by these orgasm as Marceline took off the ropes, so both of them could lay together in bed and just stay with each others arms. There were so much more they wanted to do, but after the long prom, these girls were both too tired for more spicy sex games, they had played for the last two years._

_"Marcy?" whispered Bonnibel, while she held the vampire's waist. "Yes?" Marceline looked down at the princess who clung like a child who needed comfort. She stroked the princess in crown that was soft as a pillow, the girl who has just become a ruler of a large kingdom._

_"Promise me, you'll never tell anyone that we are together now and then, not even our closest?" whispered the princess, and held on the Queen hard. "But why? I thought we could finally be together..." replied Marceline with a hurt in her voice, about that their relationship had been top-secret for the last ten years. "Because all of Ooo kingdom keeps eyeing on me and if the world know that I am with you, there is risk that many varies of kingdoms declaring war against Candy Empire and all the suitors would become so enraged that they collect all their weapons, not only against you, but to me, too." "Is it because I'm a vampire, Bonnie? Because I do not buy the idea on that talking about a world would declare war on, just because someone had won your heart!" The vampire cut off, who suddenly got heated._

_"Marcy dearest, please try to understand. Have you actually forget that not so long ago, Candy Empire and Vampire Empire was at war against each other, therefore we simply cannot risk losing the peace treaty! I promised my parents to keep the peace at any cost ... " Bonnibel tried explaining, while she stroked the vampire's hair. But Marceline pushed the princess, got up quickly, staring straight at the wall, where there was a frame with portrait of Marceline with her beautiful prom dress. "Then we might as well end this relationship, because I have stood in the shadow for you for in the last ten years and ten years is enough for me. After all I was hoping for a coronation so that we could finally be together! However, you tricked me! You promised about we would no longer hold any secret over our relationship as soon as you take over the kingdom! "replied Marceline now with a deep voice, turned her head to Bonnibel and stared angrily with her fangs. Bonnibel quickly stood up and said: "Please, you do not understand! I did everything I could, I have to if even asked all my closest advisers, but all said it is not the time to ..." _

_"Not the right time what? Have we not had enough morals and preaching shit about whose stay with whom? Only the mortal bastards who have invented the concept and ruin all the beauty of love!" Marceline interrupted angrily as she hurriedly got dressed. Bonnibel started crying, pleading Marceline not to go, but the vampire queen did not listen anymore, but instead replied coldly: "I keep all the past between us in secret, but I leave you and I might never see you again, and until you change your mind with your royal bullshit, call me," And with that, she flew away from the castle window._

_Bonnibel fell to the bed and cried herself to sleep with her now broken heart._

**End of the flashback**

* * *

"I can't believe it, you wanted go against me, do you? After all these years, I never thought you could continue being so vindictive! You just had to steal Finn's virginity, because you knew exactly how much I cared for him and yet, you just had to do every opposite against me, you filthy bitch!" Bonnibel spoke angrily for herself and she stood up, looking around the mess she caused, but she didn't care and instead, she kept thinking about why everything went so wrong.

She remembered also was one more thing, they both promised each other for only three years ago, when they met again after that Marceline had just returned from a year's journey. Marceline had already met with Finn and Jake for a second time and it was then Marceline forced poor naïve 12-year-old being her henchman for fun and not of mentioning, helping Finn wooing Bonnibel and even brought the wolves, so Finn could pretend saving the princess and eventually winning her heart. Bonnibel was very furious about Marceline's another pranks and this time she just have to involve the young hero into the entire mess, and even then she was very protective over the boy, not just because he was young, but also because he was perhaps the last human being on earth. So she didn't like the idea of that Finn would be growing up too soon and he should stay as innocent as possible. So she arranged the secret banquet for only the female royals invited and the princesses, queens and including Marceline from the Ooo kingdom did a super secret agreement on the matter after the formal party and everyone had to sign the contract, even Marceline wrote her name on it.

**Agreement No. 1, if Finn was interesting in any of them, none of them would say yes, until first he turned 18.**

**Agreement No. 2, all must make sure that he remains a virgin until he was 18.**

**Agreement No. 3, none of the princesses and queens were ever to tell the outsiders, not even to Finn that they had a agreement.**

Bonnibel only informed Jake, without unnecessary details about Finn absolutely could not take intimate relations until he turned 18. It went fine with Jake, but why he wondered, he never got any response because Jake was not royalty and thus he could not take part of the agreements, or the information.

It made the magical dog very confused about the decisions the princess informed him. Jake agreed that Finn shouldn't hurry with intimate relationship, but he had at the same time, no heart to force the boy to be without love and he wanted his little bro to experience the love, even if it was a little early. However, there was a princess who never found out anything about the agreements and it was Flame Princess, but as long as she could not touch Finn, the agreements were secured and it was also Bonnibel that went all the way to the Fire Kingdom and told about the secret contract for Flame King, when she and many others began to notice that the relationship between the Flame Princess and Finn was getting too intimate with the help of Flambo's flame shield. Finn then turned fifteen and Jake had the utmost secrecy informed Bonnibel that the boy started to become sexually mature and Bonnibel who already hated and feared the Flame Princess with passion, never told the princess about the agreements nor told Jake about how she would prevent the problem. Instead, she went straight to the Flame King in secret and asked him to prevent Flambo to continue giving Finn the flame shield, because Bonnibel could no longer convince the king to forcing his daughter back to the lamp, so she had to have other plans alongside.

Yes, Bonnibel was real hard on Finn, she really tried everything to prevent him being associated with Flame Princess. At first, she spoke kindly to him that being hero, it takes sacrifice for greater good that was more important than love, but Finn was so furious and openly accused her for hurting him emotionally and told her that he actually had been in love with her. Bonnibel knew about it, because she had actually not too long ago unintentional broke the agreement itself, by becoming thirteen year old girl who had the love over Finn, after first Ice King, and then the evil Lich destroyed her own body, consisting of the biomass of candy, but it did not last long because the Earl of Lemongrab appeared, simply taking over the Candy Kingdom because Bonnibel no longer physically seen was 18 years old.

After the short pesky rule by Lemongrab, she turned her back to 18 again and swore that she never would get too close to Finn again. Not until he would be turning 18. She was really lucky this time, she thought. But Bonnibel never meant to hurt him emotionally, she tried on her way to telling him that love could come later and that he would grow up first. Though Finn could not understand her message, instead he became increasingly impatient and eventually he shut himself and became depressed, right up until the Flame Princess came into his life. Ever since he got together with Flame Princess, everything has gone to hell. Bonnibel really did everything to stop the intimacy between them, because once when Finn and Flame Princess kissed each other for the first time, enabled the downfall of Ooo was very close, as the Flame Princess had no control over her powers and that her special fire element was like a nuclear bomb. And the world had gone under if not Finn kissed her again, and Jake made it just in time, pull them back from the underworld as Flame Princess fell in.

* * *

Before then, Bonnibel was Finn's first crush and best friend, but ever since he fell in love with Flame Princess for two years ago, their friendship has been pulled apart and he noticed that she ever behaved coldly towards him and more authoritative as a typical royalty. Bonnibel did not invite him anymore as often at parties or to her familiar laboratory. Unless it was the duty calling. After all, she could no longer stand the boy as long as he was still with Flame Princess, despite everything she had done to stop the relationship, he was still with Flame Princess.

While the princess was isolated in her palace and above all her laboratory, her loyal Butler Peppermint tried desperately to find a husband for the princess in order to make her going out more, but suitor after the others was chased away. Even her royal servants have noticed how mean, impatient and irritable princess has become of late, and she could explode. The few creatures that could handle her temper was, her Butler Peppermint, Lady Rainicorn, Dr. Princess and Marceline. Marceline kept coming back, despite that fact that Princess Bubblegum beat her so much that she ended up in hospital, well that was for peeping on the naked girl. She couldn't tolerate the others anymore, that sometimes she even punished some Candy people merciless and with Finn she lately treated him as if he were her simple servant, not a hero, and every time he did mission or saving her from the Ice King, he got no thanks nor any gift. Looking back in time, she heartily missed the days when the the boy was still naive, kind and sincere, that she gladly hugged, kissing him on his plump cheek, giving him the gifts and even arranged parties in his honor, including his birthday celebrations. She even stayed over at him and Jake in the tree fort in some days, when she actually had no duties ahead. Finn was not even 11 years old when he met her for the first time and he told her that she looked like an angel and she answered with patting him on the cheek with a genuine smile and welcomed him to the Candy Kingdom with open arms.

Bonnibel had not seen any humans in years, not ever since she was a little child and she was so overjoyed to see a human being alive and not of mentioning a small child that she almost cried with joy. For many years she had personally sought after living people, although 98% of the human race is almost extinct since the Mushroom War for almost thousand years ago. She could not help but pamper Finn, that one day she began to regret and realize that it really was a big mistake and she began to understand Marceline's reasoning about the mortals and its obsession over the absolute power. The Vampire Queen was one of the few survivors alive who testified the last human destruction over the Earth and this time it was the people themselves who destroyed each other for good. Now was the secret between Marceline and Bonnibel revealed, not only did Finn was very rude, he certainly know all about her past relationship with Marceline and now Jake and BMO knew about it, and Finn openly said that he lost his virginity. Bonnibel no longer knew how she would handle the situation, she let the anger taking over and remembered just how she cuffed him and how much she wanted to beat him up completely, until Jake finally threw her out by force.

She had never been so violent before against Finn. Although, she had beaten him before, but without giving him bruise and she could punish him in other ways than the physical. Admittedly, she also had beaten and broken down her enemies, especially when she tore the evil heart Ricardio tackle serious violence she could come up with. True that she also punched and kicked in Marceline on one occasion that the Queen ended up in care by Dr. Princess. That the Queen does not hit enough back was a bit strange, because Marceline were technical ways much more powerful and stronger than the princess. Perhaps because the queen had then undoubtedly ended up killing the princess and the murder was the last thing either of them wanted to experience. But before Bonnibel could think of how she would fix all the mess, and how she would later face both Finn and Marceline again, she heard the lightning suddenly crack down on the ground, and the sound of furious hiss, near the castle window.

"Bonnibel, how could you!?"

* * *

**YES! Now the chapter finally finished and I move on to the next! Thanks all of you here who reviewed, fave and followed the story patiently and I hope you have not yet written your views, do it now! You may also like to tell me, and of course there will not turn into typical fanfiction about whose character getting who! The story and the characters' actions are more complicated than that!**

**- Persianlady**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Adventure Time, and I hope you like the new chapter. This time, no sex. However, profanity and some violence. - Persianlady**

* * *

**The Taboo **

**Chapter 8 – The Confrontation**

* * *

"Bonnibel, how could you!?"

Outside the window, the angry Marceline was showing her fangs, ready to tear the princess into pieces. Bonnibel backed a step with equally anger, but without the fangs of course. The first princess asked with her newfound rage was: "How could you betray me, Marceline Abadeer!?"

"Oh really!? How have I deceived you, princess?! And how in the hell of all creatures, could you abuse Finn, you piece of shit!?"

"BUT YOU BROKE THE PROMISE BY FOR EXPOSING ALL SECRETS ABOUT US!" Bonnibel roared with all its might, while Marceline glared angrily and Bonnibel continued accusingly: "You also told everything to Finn about your disgusting fantasies that we were doing some time ago, and not only that, you also broke the contract that we all royals from Ooo had signed on for three years ago!" "But it gives you hell no right to treat him like garbage, anything that you've done in the past two years! Do you even have any idea what you actually have done!? Jake called me not long ago about your violent behavior, and I was there at the Tree Fort for only a few seconds and there in the bathroom, I found Finn lying and completely broken down, all thanks to you!"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Marceline hummed her latest song that she was going to play in the next tour. She had wanted to sing only for Finn, her little hero, before she would travel again. Of course he would go with her and see how her band performed live. But when the cell phone rang and the vampire queen winced and thought angrily: "I really hope that it is not my ex again?" Nowadays she really hated the calls, especially in the late evening. But she went over to the mobile and replied, "Marceline, the Vampire Queen?" _

_"Marceline, it's Jake!"_

_"Oh hey Jake, What's up?" _

_"It's Finn, he came home, but we had problems when Princess Bubblegum was here with us for a visit ..." Jake tried anxiously. _

_"Huh? Wait a minute? Finn is home now, but what has Bonnibel to do with this ..."_

_"BMO and I actually had looked everywhere for Finn and because we could not find him, we asked Princess Bubblegum for help and she helped, but then Finn came home and then began the princess cross-examine him …" Marceline became numb to the phone, she knew that every time Bonnibel was angry, it could end up sometimes real bad and so she asked, "Okay, what did she want?" Jake took a deep breath and replied, "She ... she started preaching about how he should behave like a hero and so on, but when she went to his nerves, he started shouting at her and said all the things he would never do in normal cases and he mentioned about you too."_

_"What did he say about me?" Marceline was really getting impatient. "He said you two had, how should I say, a very intimate moments, and he also seems to have revealed something about between you and the princess, and it was then that she became so enraged and slapped him, twice."_

_"She did what?!" Marceline shouted and held mobile tighter that it suddenly became hot. _

_"Finn revealed secrets about the two of you surely had told him and that was when the princess slapped him so hard that I finally had to step in and throw her out! But that's not all. She also said that she wanted to Finn died out as the last human on the earth ..."_

_"That's enough now, Jake, I'll be right there!" replied Marceline and fast as lightning, she flew all the way to the tree fort and pounded on the door. Jake immediately rushed to the door and opened. The first Marceline, was stomping over the threshold and asked fiercely: "Where is Finn?" _

_"He's in the bathroom, I tried to ask him to open the door and letting me in, but he just yelled at me several times that I would leave him alone. BMO is there now and trying to ask him to open ..." Marceline didn't wait for Jake to finish, but that flew up towards the second floor, where BMO weeping, pleading Finn to open the door. Marceline went to BMO and whispered politely: "It's okay baby, let me take over," _

_BMO looked up at the vampire queen with desperate eyes and just nodded. When BMO backed away, Marceline stood in front of the bathroom door, knocked and cried: "Finn, it's me Marceline! Please, open the door!" It took a while until she heard him get up from the floor and began to unlock the door and let her open the door. When Marceline had opened, she discovered that Finn once again were lying on the floor, close to the wall and held his arms protectively against his face and trembling._

_She turned up, sat down on her knees next to his lying body, whispered softly, as well as she laid her hand upon his shoulder: "Oh Finn, my poor little weenie. It's just me, Marceline." Finn turned a bit around and looked slowly up at Marceline, not only did his face was full of bruises, his nose was also bloody. All she thought about, was how much Bonnibel have ruined his beautiful face, and risked breaking his little nose. Marceline looked for the more eventual damage, but luckily, his nose was not broken, but quickly called on Jake and BMO to immediately get some bandages for the nose, and ice-cold water bag to ease the bruises. After they have washed away the blood and eased shattered face, Marceline carried the boy gently into the bedroom where she laid him on the bed, tucking him with the thick blanket over him and whispered: "Rest now, my boy." Finn said nothing, instead he just pulled the covers over himself, so covered that not even the hair strands visible. It was as if the boy was so ashamed for having feeling so weak and helpless about their situation. Marceline were both so horrified and outraged to see him suffer that she decided to once and for all face Bonnibel._

_**End of the Flashback**_

* * *

"So this is why you came here?" asked Bonnibel, now shaken by what she got to hear from her own action.

"Exactly, you've ruined his life and crushed his heart too many times. Not of mentioning you have done nothing, but using him for your own unrealistic gain. From now on, it is I who takes over his well-being until he turns 18 and I intend to tear down the old contract you forced us all royal women from entire Ooo Kingdom to sign in this stupid contract for three years ago and I as Queen from the Vampire Kingdom demand a new contract!" ordered Marceline. "How would a new agreement apply?" asked the skeptical princess.

"What I need is a new agreement," said Marceline, while she stood so close to the princess and continued, "...is that from now on, it is first I Marceline Abadeer, daughter of Hunson Abadeer, the ruler of Nightosphere and Vampire Queen who will be Finn's guardian until he becomes 18 years old. Secondly, I will personally make sure that you never again have anything with his life dealing with now, and thirdly, he decides for himself about his sexual life. Finn is after all an adult now, in my eyes."

"No. You can actually forget about it. You're the one who has broken the most important promise and the contract and therefore, the hearing is unacceptable!" Bonnibel spat haughty as the vampire queen, just removed her hair from her pale face.

"Don't be so childish, princess." interrupted Marceline, and pushed the princess so hard that Bonnibel was close to stumble, but managed to get the support of the chair, while Marceline continued with accusations: "You have failed in your actions as the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, or if you want, I can tell the whole Ooo press about every little detail regarding about what we have done together, even before you were crowned and in addition. Not of mentioning you have yourself been responsible with the disappearance of Flame Princess's own servant Flambo who has since been in prison without trial. Simply because you wanted at all costs to prevent Finn's approach of your arch enemy Flame Princess right?"

"Are you threatening me?"

Bonnibel more glared angrily at her former mistress, she wanted nothing more than to bring down the vampire to his knees, how hopeless than everything seems to. She felt that she no longer had any control over the situation and that everything would be chaotic. "Given the fact that you even said he deserved to die as the last man on the earth, and how you tried everything to break his heart, simply because of your arrogant selfishness and obsession of his innocence, well then you deserve being threatened by just me!" The queen replied coldly, as she hissed.

"I never meant the last thing I said, because I was just so angry at him!" The princess trying to explain.

"And I call it completely bullshit, because with those words, you only hurt him even more than anyone would had done in his life time! Beside how long are you going to keep being such a tyrant? Lately you haven't had any decent conversation with anyone! Not even with your Candy people! Where has the generous and kind princess gone? A fair princess that everyone adored and loved so much?" Bonnibel went silence and lost at first over Marceline's kinder words, but then she hardened again when the queen tried being more diplomatic with the requirements:

"Can't you just give up on him and leave it everything to me and I'll fix the entire mess, while you can simply lay back and be just a ruler for Candy Kingdom and I will..."

"You really understand nothing!" Bonnibel cut off shrieking as she walked forward and this time, she grabbed the vampire queen's collar and said defensively with a determined on her harsh eyes; "He too called me horrible things to me that not even the Lich or Ice King would do! That is why I slapped him and he deserved it. Also that is why I said things I never meant to say such, because I as a regent for the Kingdom have no tolerance of disobedience and rude behavior on his part! If he weren't my 'family', I would give him fifty lashes and three months in the dungeon for this outrage behavior towards the monarch! The fact that I was protective and hard on him, was simply for his own well-being! I did not want him ending up in trouble and possibly being exploited! Do you remember once at a party, when a sicko Water Princess tried to pursue him, and dragging down his pants! He wasn't even 13 years old back then!"

"I know what happened, but it was many years ago, and Jake stopped her on time without Finn even noticed, I do not understand anything why do you always have to defend your aggressive behavior, instead of for once sake take that you Bonnie are not always right!?"

"Enough is enough, I've had enough of you're talking, Marceline! You have over stayed my welcome and I would ask you to leave my castle immediately!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you accept a new contract and this time on Finn's terms and conditions!" Marceline protested and stood firm with her arms crossed. "Finn's terms? I think it's the rather on your terms? Who it is now considered so selfish, you bitch? After all you were the one, who left me, when I needed you as the most!" Bonnibel quips responded, now with tears in her eyes.

"Oh so that's the issue!" Marceline gasped, realizing something that she hadn't thought so much earlier, after hearing Bonnibel's words and her unlikely tears: "This is not just about Finn. This is about you are having an issue with me! You are nothing, but a pathetic jealous woman Bonnibel Bubblegum! I guess it's not enough about being jealous and controlling freak over my life and forcing me into your shadow for the sake of the power and lust, you also want to own him too as a future play toy for yourself!"

"The one who used anyone as play toy is you, Marceline! You never really loved me! You just left me, the same night as I became a ruler! Remember that night, Marceline?! You never listened to me, when I was just trying to explain the reason we couldn't go and just getting married! I was just a young fragile girl, who needed a support, but you just left me!" she screamed, now letting her tears falling of despair and remembering the old broken heart.

"And now you are taking me away the precious boy, I cared so much!" she continued, but got cut off by Marceline:

"I never tried taking him away from you or Flame Princess! Finn came to me! I never asked him to be his lover, HE DID! You are the fact one who pushed him away long time ago, despite all his effort to court you! He LOVED you! He just wanted love and affection, but you kept rejecting him constantly and now you want him so badly?! Glob damnit!"  
"He was simply too young, you butthead! I could simply not do it! The law of Candy Kingdom would never allow me having any relationship with anyone being so young! If so, then he needs to become 18!" "And yet, you try to do everything to destroy his relationship with the Flame Princess and that is NOT okay! When will you becoming aware of the this you have done was wrong from the start!"

"Oh, please, it was rather you who have taken his virginity, so technically, it was you who has ruined his relationship with the Flame Princess, your filthy cow." Bonnibel said snorting. Marceline closed her eyes, shaking her head and said calmly: "I realized long back that you are so disgusting jealous. Jealous that someone else has him, but not you, only because of your obsession with the prevailing power, and not only that, you've never even tried to give him a single chance. you see, sexuality is not the only piece which is part of the love relationship, but it seems you never understand, because you're only really interested in two things. Sex and power. Likewise, as you used me during the years when we were together and that's why I left you. You got power greedy and obsessed with everything from science, sex and power, long before you got crowned, that I could no longer live with it. I never wanted to be in your shadow, even though you promised so many times and found one excuse after another and stupid as I was, I stood out with you and your constant intrigues. Simply because I loved you so much, Bonnibel."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up, shut up, shut up!" the princess screamed over and over and held the ears with her hands.

"No, I will not keep quiet, I'm asking you to listen to me for once!" Vampire Queen demanded and pulled away the princess both wrists from the ears, holding them firm and continued: "Even if you had gotten Finn. What would you do for him? Would you demonstrated that you love him? Had you proved affection and tenderness? Or had you rather had him as a small toy, which you could use until you get tired and takes another lover, right? "Bonnibel did not answer and looked down, she just could not manage to look straight in the former mistress eyes. "You said I never cared about the feelings of others or shown any love. How come when I put up with you for years, even though I knew it was pointless in the long run. I stood out with Ash, even though he raped and beat me so many times that I just as well could have died if I were not vampire and half demon. I waited also long and patiently for Finn. I never forced him to have anything to do with me and you have the nerve accusing me of being a slut and taps into the feelings of others!"

Marceline shoved aside the princess, now in turn with her eyes filled with tears and started screaming, "I've done everything for you all these years ... EVERYTHING! Except that I had to do the dirty job for you, every time your family was in trouble with your enemies, then I have even used my vampires as the armies when your realm was threatened by Goblin Kingdom for many years ago! Finn who have saved you so many times before, and not only that: he has also helped you with everything else when he did not have to save you and where's the gratitude? I thought that after all these years, especially after the incident with Door Lord that you had finally demonstrated that you cared, but I was wrong. You have rather gotten worse!"

Bonnibel could no longer contain herself by Marceline's accusations and tried to raise her hand to strike Marceline, but she just managed to grab the arm and shouted: "So you're going to beat me too huh?" Bonnibel tried with the other hand, but failed again, instead vampire queen had the stranglehold of princess' both wrists, pulled her close and growled: "So this is what you want? A fight? Well you could have just asked!"

"Eat your shit and get off me, you foolish bat!" the princess replied coldly. Shocked at the Princess words that no one has heard before, Marceline harshly pushed her down to the bed, as Bonnibel surprisingly kicked the vampire's stomach, as the vampire hissed by the pain and floated higher so the princess wouldn't be able to attack her more.

"Wow ... cough! Ouch ... your odious little shit." Marceline was on her stomach the pain because of kick and replied: "I feel so sorry for you that you will never realize what a shit and disgusting you are. I'm surprised that your people have not yet realized the evil witch you really are and I am the vampire queen and radical dame, yes I may not have any moral codes. I'm the one who arguably do crazy things and fooling around and drives everyone crazy and happy partying wildly, but one thing I would never do and that is emotionally hurt at the expense of others. I have always been faithful to someone I loved, and what did I get? Nothing."

"Get out ... Get out of my sight and never come back!" Bonnibel screamed angrily and threw the pillow on the vampire that she actually ducked away. Marceline floated towards the window, but before she left the room, she replied the princess infuriated: "One day you will regret a thousand times for your actions. I can promise you and then you'll be desperately enough to crawl over my feet!" And the vampire queen wasted no more time and left the room with the pain within. Not only the kick on her stomach, but also for all those years, she finally realized that only Bonnibel could save herself. No one else. Not even the heroes.

* * *

Back to the Tree Fort, Finn were still on his bed and trying to sleep, despite the pain throughout the body. The pain of the sore, grief and despair, but nothing helped and instead he listened to the rain that fell as if the river was growing and now he wondered more than ever, where his girlfriend Flame Princess has gone? Does she even love him anymore? She had not even called him in more than two weeks and he had even 5-6 times visited her house, but she was never at home. Not even the telephone rings or letters that he had sent, received no answer. Finn could only assume that she was either lost on the long journey or so, she was finally back to the Fire Kingdom. Finn wondered if it was time to go out and look for her, because he really wanted answers from her personally about if she still loved him, or had she simply had enough of him. Suddenly he heard someone knock on the door and he heard Jake shout, "Okay, I really hope that it is not Princess Bubblegum, because then motherfuckers ...!" And there could be heard the door open and it was not even a minute, until Jake gasped in horror and screamed, "Finn, come down immediately!" "What now!? If this is Princess Bubblegum, I refuse to come down and meet her!" Finn protested angrily. But then he heard Jake shouting back: "It's not her, it's Flame Princess!"

"Huh?! Flame Princess!?"

Finn jumped up quickly like lightning out of bed and rushed down the stairs, while Jake already had move outside the door and when Finn stood at the threshold, he gasped from shock and horror. Out there in the middle of freezing rain, while the night was at its darkest, low once fiery the princess out on the wet ground, unconscious just after having managed to knock weakly on the door.

* * *

**Finally finished! Bonnibel and Marceline has now declared each other as the enemies, and at the same time, Flame Princess finally got into the role. What did really happened to her? How was it that only now in the middle of the rain, even though as Fire Element and could not handle water, now ended up at Finn and Jake? Hold on, if so, for the next chapter! -Persianlady**


	9. Chapter 9

******For the copy right issue, I do not own Adventure Time.**

******Warning also for the violence, non-con and incest. Please remember that you are reading it at your own risk, so think twice before even start it. **

******_Also thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the critics of course! Keep it coming!_**

******-Persianlady**

* * *

**The Taboo **

**Chapter 9 – The Broken Flame**

* * *

"Put her on the couch, so she gets warm enough to wake up eventually." Jake had putted aside all the stuff from the couch to put paper foils, so that Finn put his girlfriend gently on the couch, and took the pulse. It seemed normal, even though she was ice-cold and being fire element, she sustained no water. BMO asked: "Should we try wake her up now that she is safe from the rain?"

"No, do not. She wakes up eventually, give her some time," Finn murmured, watching over her. First time in weeks, he saw her again. It was quite surprising, and why in the middle of weather like this, she arrived now? Jake warmed up the tea from the pot, while BMO sat next to Finn, took him gently in his hand. Finn quietly replied with holding their little friend's hand tighter. Just when Jake had finished the tea and laid it on the table, the princess finally began to move slowly and whimpered drowsily. Finn now had to back off from the couch, before she soon started to get way too hot to even standing too close to her. Exactly what he predicted, Flame Princess finally woke up at the same moment as her true flame color came back. But something was not right, even through the flame, she seemed unusual pale and weak out to even pull the energy that otherwise she used to do every time she was active. She looked slowly around, first on Jake and BMO, then her boyfriend Finn who looked worried.

Still weak, she slowly open her mouth and whispered, "Finn?"

"You came back..." he whispered back, trembling of both joy, worry and sadness. All at once. There was so much he wanted to know where she had gone. Why she never answered his letter, phone call or even been home. Flame Princess turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. Then Jake took over the word and asked, "Hey Flame Princess. What happened to you? You disappeared for more than two weeks and we, especially Finn has been very worried sick about you." It took a while until she said something: "Flame protection ... I ... I was l-looking for that special flame protection .. as I was so desperate. Only that could get me to verify my element so that not even the animals would be fired ... "

"Flame Protection? But this is the protection you have tried to master for two years, without having succeeded even once so why did you ..?" Jake tried. "It's not just any flame protection whatsoever. Not the sort Flambo mastered. It is something completely different ..." she cut off whispering and closing her eyes. Not even knowing of what to tell them during the last two weeks of hell. Worst than the years she was imprisoned in the lantern through her whole childhood. Shame, guilt, pain, degraded. There were so many negative words she could only come up with in her mind, while Finn now finally spoke: "Why? Please tell me of what happened.."

"I don't know how to tell... it just hurt so much thinking about it.."

"If this is about the party incident, then I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't even knew why I flirted with Princess Bubblegum! It was a huge mistake! I really regret it and I'll do anything for you, just please tell me of why you never heard from me in two weeks!"

Flame Princess suddenly became enraged, just the name of Princess Bubblegum gave her distaste of hatred and whispered angrily, "Why do you even mention about her name and this party? What I have gone through in the past few weeks, has nothing to do with this stupid party!" "Whoa FP! No need be so angry, I just wanted an explanation and I already had apologized about the party over and over!" Finn replied back.

"Why, so you can go and flirt with these princesses again, behind my back!?" Flame Princess spat angrily, suddenly the flashback in her memory by watching Finn talking sweetly to Princess Bubblegum, the fight against the pinky arrogant princess and that she almost were about burning down the castle of rage.

"Speak for yourself! If anyone who started the cheating game, that's you, due to your visits among the princes of the kingdom of Fire!" Only now began the energy from the princess return with anger that flared up, not strong enough, but the anger of the her facial was there and it was as if a new drama began to prey upon her. She had already had enough of this and just wanted to rest so badly.

"I've told you over and over Finn, I have not flirted with any of the princes of the Fire Kingdom! I needed their contacts for technical assistance to master the flame protection shield. it is rather you who have been so paranoid and jealous that I don't know if I really want to be with you, while you let yourself being seduced by the other women, you hypocrite!"

"Why should I believe you, because with my own eyes, I've seen you dancing and being too close with the princes! And not of mentioning that one of them actually kissed you!" Finn said accusingly as his once kind blue eyes, turned darker, caused by jealousy. "But I did not even kissed back! You ought to by all people, to realize that I've never been unfaithful to you! I have always been a loyal girlfriend and has always been the one who did, like you told!" Flame Princess shouted defensively, she was now really hurt by his accusations once again. "But you didn't even pushed him away! That was enough to hurt me and it still hurts even today!"

"Because I didn't even how I should deal with, I was shock by his actions!"

"Man, here we go again," Jake tiredly whispered to BMO, knowing about what was coming.

"This is not good at all," BMO replied back, by now standing behind the magical dog, shaking. BMO had enough of the drama already. First from Princess Bubblegum's violent act and now the accusations between his housemate and his fire tempered girlfriend. And her flames just got bigger by anger and grief, while Finn violently ruffled his long hair and growled higher when he was furious and began shouting: "Well I'm so sorry that I am not a Fire element like you and that I have not even been able hugging or even kissed you in almost two years now, I mean what have you been up to lately anyway?! Is this why you are not going to tell me, despite you came here in the middle of the rain!?"

"That's it! I am going home now!" Flame Princess screamed and got up quickly and was about to leave, until Finn blocked the path for her, despite the risk of being burned by her, he just could not let her go away just yet. "Not until I know why you disappeared for two weeks!" "Forget it, Finn! You never listen to me, no matter how much I tried to explain you everything, I've had enough of you! I am independent enough to do without you, so let me pass by or else.."

"Or else what? Burn me? Go ahead then, I'm not moving!" he said coldly. "Finn, I think that's enough. Why don't you, just let her go and we,.." Jake said calmly, trying to end fighting. "NO JAKE! Not until she's telling me first!" he cut off roaring and continue stubbornly blocking the path as Flame Princess trying in decent manner, moving pass by without risking burning.

Suddenly Flame Princess felt tremendous pain over her belly, falling down on the floor. Her entire body from being blazing to suddenly become gray, except on the belly which was still light of the fire, but she began to cry when the pain became stronger. "Flame Princess!" Finn screamed that rushed up to her, now that she was not so hot, he tried massaging her tummy, but then she cried even more by pain,

"IT'S BURNING INSIDE! It hurts too much!" "I do not get how the stomach was too hot, but not your body ..." Finn held her tight, while she was trying to breathe.

"Oh my glob, we need to call the doctor! Something is terribly wrong!" Jake replied and immediately rushed to the phone to call the hospital of the Grass Land. No response from Grass Lands hospital and Jake desperately tried to call several times, but each time the same blank signal. Finally he sighed and said, "Unfortunately, we have no choice" and he called to another hospital. Candy Hospital.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dr. Princess came with her huge bag of equipment, as soon as she got Jake's call. She first explained that she could not receive the Flame Princess directly at the hospital, because Flame Princess was not long ago banished from Candy Kingdom. But that did not stop the doctor going over to the Grass Land to help the patient in place. Regardless of opinions about patients, her ethics were stronger than her personal views. Once she was there, she saw Finn holding the young princess who screamed and yelled over the pain with tears in her eyes and she hugged herself around, the still flaming belly. Dr. Princess asked Finn to step aside, so she made sure the Flame Princess lay perfectly still on the couch and Dr Princess began investigating and picked away from her tool bag. No time to waste, the doctor pulled up the patient's gown and discovered that something was incredibly wrong! From the stomach to the girl's bosom, burned and bled at the same time and Dr. Princess panicked and said, "This is really bad! Jake! Go and get the two bowls with both hot and cold water and Finn, get more towels and bandages! I know that you have first aid kit, bring them also to me. I have to operate on her now!"

"But why?" BMO asked anxiously, while Finn did fetch the aid kit in the kitchen and Jake was about to boil the water. Dr. Princess looked down with the compassion towards the poor Flame Princess, stroking her hair gently and said, "She just had a miscarriage and she will die, if I do not terminate the dead fetus immediately,"

Finn became livid and shockingly yelled: "Miscarriage?!" Jake was about boiling over the water after having heard the doctor's explanation, but controlled himself once more and pulled out hot water to the bowl and then the next bowl of ice-cold water.

Once when all the equipments was in a place, the doctor gave the princess local anesthetic, so she would stay quiet and not feel so much when the doctor now set about the operation. Without anyone saying a word, except the doctor's command while she carried out her work, as she ran the risk of burning herself, despite protective gloves against fire. She did not complain once, but methodically took out the who fetus was already so disfigured before it died. When the worst process was over, she stopped the bleeding, washed and put bandages over the princess so that it would heal. Although the bandage would not last very long, because of her flaming elements. When Dr. Princess was finally finished with the abortion, she told the Flame Princess: "I have now cleared your uterus. It will soon recover again, but until then you may take it easy for a few days. If there is any questions, you can call me anytime and then I am on the spot, as soon as possible, "

"Please, doctor. Don't go. Just stay with me a little longer," whispered the princess pleadingly, and she was about the breaking point. The last thing she wanted to go through was the additional allegations from Finn. She just couldn't cope anymore and refused even see Finn in the eyes, due to shame and that she never wanted to become pregnant by another man who was the reason she got a hell for two weeks ago.

"I understand that the issue is sensitive, but honestly who made you pregnant?" Dr. Princess immediately understood that Finn impossibly were the reason for her pregnancy because of the girl's powerful fire elemental would prevent him to give her intimate contacts. So the Doctor waited patiently for the girl who would be able to tell a bit. Finn who heard the question, turned away his face, he did not show to anyone, especially not for the Flame Princess that he was both so hurt and enraged at the same time. Jake just looked down at the floor and thought, "How could this happen?"

Flame Princess takes doctor on hand, and the doctor immediately noticed that touch was not burning. Only warm touch as the princess element function was still weak due to miscarriage and surgery.

"As long as you're here, I will tell you everything..." the princess said, holding the doctor's hand closer to her face as she begin telling her story:

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**2 Weeks ago**_

_Shortly after banishment from Candy Kingdom due of the incident at the ball, Flame Princess had escaped from her boyfriend. She could not stand with Finn any longer, without ending up in fight again. She accused him one way after the other for infidelity and Finn were not late with reproach her similar things of accusation and it ended up with her fleeing from Tree Fort, far away from grass country and finally found another part of the forest that was darker and gloomier and there were flowing river. The first thing she did was to pounce on the ground and sobbed. She could not remember how long she was close to the river and just cried and cried. Flame Princess had never cried earlier, she had always despised crying like a weak character for fire elements. She even mocked Finn for his tears, almost every time they fought._

_But now things were different and she felt that she losing the control over her sanity. It was like everything was pitch black all the time, while in recent years, she began to notice all these hormones within. _

_She started having menstrual periods, her breasts and hips were bigger. She began noticed the perverted glances from all Ooo's men and boys, no matter of ages. Most attention she got though was from the Fire Kingdom princes. Everyone was competing for her attention. Since she was the daughter of the Flame King, it was not surprising that many competed for her favor, even though she already had a boyfriend, but her father did not approve Finn, because he was hero and adventurer and worst of all, Finn was a human, thus Flame King did everything to prevent them being together. So therefore her father gave the green light to all the princes! Even that infamous madman Ice King started lookout for her. Although it was annoying that it appeared one suitor after another, she could not help but be flattered. It was, after all, only now as she was turning into a young lady, she were taken seriously and got all attention in a different way, than just the fear of her. The women from the Fire Kingdom hesitated not about offering their brothers, their exes and even sons for of the hope they'll get bigger royal status. Flame Princess got one offer after another, usually invitations to parties, balls and even the vampires and wizards pined for her. That alone gave Finn headache and had for a short time begun to suspect her true intentions. He could not understand why she had to say yes to, almost every time the Fire Kingdom had prom or any important event. There was even brothers who offered her husbands. In the Fire Kingdom, the royals could have multiple husbands or wives. Her father had at least 20 concubines and 31 children. Her mother however was his first and only wife and ever since she died, her father never took another wife, instead his women were all concubines, therefore despite that she had an older biological brother, Flame Princess was the only legitimated heiress to the throne. _

_For this, there was only one reason she had agreed to join these parties, it was because she wanted to learn a lot more about the Fire Elemental forces, ranging from medicine, military forces to flame protection shields of all kinds. Flambo who was four years younger than the Flame Princess, had already learned to deal with flame protection that other the creatures can manage within the Fire Empire, as well as touching fire people without the risk being burned unnecessarily._

_Flambo was basically her only real friend, he taught her the basic techniques, but there was one thing she still had not learn and it was fire protection shield and never had the chance to learn it from him, because her father had ordered his men to kidnap Flambo and isolated fire boy for several months since and Flame Princess had no opportunity to either meet him or find him because her father banished all visitation rights. Finn could not gain entrance because without the protection shield, it was completely useless to try going in and rescue Flambo. When she could not get help from Flambo, she had to start meeting the princes and possibly join the dancing with them, in return, they would share one piece of the knowledge. The princes were not allowed to reveal everything, so she forced herself being patient and go slowly. Because of her father refused to offer her anything, she had simply no choice. All she wanted was knowledge about how to create flame shield, only that day when she mastering the shield, she would had entry for everything including the secret library and the flame temple that Fire Kingdom only permitted the warriors who mastered five levels of the shield protections, Flame priests, Flame advisers and the king himself.  
_

_Power and the ability to touch anything without risking burning anyone, but also creating new weapons, learning the secrecy about the true history of Fire Kingdom and art of culture, but Finn could not understand it how hard than she tried to explain. Finn would rather prefered that she created abilities in other ways than chasing after the princes' skills. He was also terribly jealous of all these suitors and had many times tried to chase away his potential rivals. Worst of all, a certain prince from Fire Kingdom known as a notorious womanizer, was brazen enough to kiss Flame Princess in the middle of the official party and Finn saw the whole thing and was about to go crazy. Since then, the relationship had begun to creak seriously. Finn also had its hormones to fight within and started being more or less interested in intimacy, but because of the difficulties, Flame Princess could not offer it to him without risking burning him to death._

_But she also was too jealous and possessive for allowing him accompany with other women physically and had stopped counting how many times she drove away all rivals who were sexually interested in the Finn and worst of all, he stopped wearing his white bear-hat and showed his unusually beautiful hair , before only she had admission to! And worst of all, Princess Bubblegum, her worst rival and enemy who constantly stood in the way of the Flame Princess. It was also Princess Bubblegum's fault that she was trapped in years in lantern and never saw the daylight for years! She couldn't understand why Finn constantly had to keep looking for that pink snobbish, arrogant, science crazy princess who only cared about its place and nothing else! Jake had told the Flame Princess that Finn had once been in love with Princess Bubblegum, before she became his girlfriend and things did not get better at all. On the contrary. Now sitting and crying over her heartbreak, she never felt so powerless ever since she was free from her childhood prison lantern. Suddenly she heard someone approaching, she had hidden her face and said: "Go away, Finn. I don't want to talk to you," _

"_Whoa girl, I'm not some chump you are talking to!" another man's voice said. _

_Flame Princess snatched by another man's voice __and looked up at him. One could see that the sun still shone__ over the dark forest and she could see him standing in front of her. She noticed that he were in black, barefoot, grey-skinned with long pointy ears, and __h__e has three white mohawk-like wisps of hair__ and a small yellow bag around his belly. His eyes were dark and she whispered: "Who are you?" _

"_I'm magician and I can help anyone with any trouble," he replied with sly smile. _

"_So you are wizard?" _

"_That's right, little Flamy girl, I'm wizard and immortal one too!" he said with his pride attitude and has his arms crossed. Flame Princess twitched her eyebrow with sudden annoyance and thought: "Flamy girl?" But she calmed herself down and asked politely: "How? In what way can you help me with?" _

"_That depends on what kind of help you need?" as he looking over to the river and picked up some black stone and putted in his yellow bag. "Oh!" She suddenly gasped by the second thought, thinking that she might never having to go back to the suitors ever again. "Yes, there is something I need a help with," she said now with more confidence. The wizard looking now back at her and begin listening to her wish; "I wish to master the Fire Shield Protection, so I won't ever risking burning anyone unintentionally... I want to control my Fire Element. But my father won't help me..." "Aha, I see! You know, I have through all the years learnt from my old friend from Fire Kingdom about how to mastering the Fire shield protection and I can give the power to you," he said, which caused Flame Princess feeling excited, she hadn't felt for the long time. She smiled warmly, almost crying for happiness and felt that finally someone was going to help her. "You mean it? You would help me with mastering the shield?"_

"_Hold it, Flamy girl! I'm not finished yet," he cut off and held up both hands shaking as a sign that he had more to tell: "Yes, I can give you the power, but you have to repay me though and it's not cheap at all," "I see, but don't worry I can pay you back anytime. I have money, so I just want to know how to get shield protection. I'm after all Flame Princess and the heir of Fire Kingdom," she replied with enthusiastic feeling of hope. _

"_Flame Princess and heir? Wow, who would had know that the mighty Flame King would had such a beautiful princess and what's with that chump who doesn't even help this beautiful girlfriend getting one?" "Chump?"_

"_The mortal brat of Ooo, Finn the Human," he said with venom in his voice. "I see, but I'm not immortal either..." she tried. "Well, you are at least not a human and that counts," he replied cocky and reached his hand for her. __Flame Princess saw his extending hand and although she now began to hesitate after he spoke hostility about her boyfriend, she took his hand. It would not be long, until she was finally able to embrace her boyfriend physically and then would all the __problems between the couples be forgotten for good. _

_She thought. _

_The white-haired wizard lifted her in his arms, which was very unusual to her. Not even Finn would do that, unless he would be burned. And the wizard was not even burned and Flame Princess began to wonder how, but he understood what she was thinking and said, "I am magician and have permanent shield protection from the years of practice, that makes me not being burned at once, but I do feel, however warm," he gave her the gleam in his eyes. Flame Princess shuddered with his charm, but tried to think about her boyfriend. She was not here to flirt with the magician. The Wizard said something in a completely different language and began to fly away with the princess, and she could not help but panic. She was definitely not used to flying and held him really hard. He simply smiled at her reaction and continued flying further, away from grass land, up to a shed with a cabin, where he landed and let the Flame Princess jump off his arms and she burst out giggling, "What a ride, this is the first time that I actually flew with someone, thank you," "Oh," he then opening his eyes and it was suddenly white; "You will thank me more later," and before Flame Princess could react, he tossed the magic powder and puff! She suddenly fell down on the ground and tried __desperately staying awake to see what's going on, but then everything went black._

* * *

_She didn't remember when she finally woke up, but when she slowly was waking up, groaning and tried to move her body, but felt that something were stuck. She noticed that her both wrists and her feet were tied up in magic wire and she tried desperately burn these wires, but it only ended up with electric shock and she felt the imminent pain on her wrists and begin shrieking: "HEY! What's going on?! Why am I tied up?!" What's more shocking was that she had no single piece of her clothes. _

_Completely nude. _

_Panicking, she began wildly trying to make through the to transform into a flame, but nothing worked, instead placed the electric shock just hit her and she was back to her normal form. She started shouting desperately: 'Help Me Please! Somebody!? Finn! Where are you? "_

_"You can scream all you want, but nobody will ever hear you," the voice was heard and it was the same magician, now demonstrated his slimy smile with his sparkling eyes. It glowed with tempting lust and he said: "I made sure to tie you with the electric wire, so it'll prevent you from escaping or attack me and by the way, it was actually your father asked me to take you there!" "WHAT!?" She received no word in edge-ways and gaped stammered: "But, but ... W-what do you mean? My father.. he..." "Your father is coming soon for a nice little visit, but he also announced that in the meantime I could do one little thing with you," he interrupted and started to unbutton his fly. Terrified and humiliated when she realized what he was really after and saw him unbutton and pull out his manhood. It was large, tall and hard with veins, something she had never seen before. She hadn't even seen her boyfriend Finn fully nude and even less his mandom! _

_The wizard just scoffed at her fears as she desperately continued trying to free herself, shrieking, but damn, the electric wire were preventing her and he threw himself on her with violence and before she even tried to react, he hit her so hard across the face and said with contemptuous in his voice: "Now, hold your jaw and lie still," Despite the pain on her cheek, she screamed: "NO! LET GO OFF ME!" He sighed impatiently and began slapping her over and over, it went so fast that she didn't remember how much he slapped and beating her entire body, until she stopped fighting against him and then he grabbed his mandom, only violently pushing it inside of her and all she felt was the burning pain and begin crying loudly, but he just screamed right at her face: "Shut up and take it bitch!" And he continued pounding aggressively and faster, while she kept weeping more, wanting him to just stop. _

"_That's right. Keep crying as much as you want, you little slut, but I will fuck you harder until I come, just like with my Mar-Mar!" he yelled, panting as he continued violating her. "No please, stop!" she whimpered with tears in her eyes, her whole body stiffed as the pain kept increasing all over her as he come inside and pulled it back as fast as he penetrated. "Ah! That was awesome! It's been awhile I fucked a virgin, hehehe." he claimed proudly as he brought the cigarette and lighting it and began smoking. Flame Princess just sobbed loudly, her whole body filled with pain and humiliation. She just wanted to go home and hide from everyone and __everything, but could not open my mouth and magician smoked just finished his cigarette, until he heard someone come in and he already knew who was visiting. He walked out of the room, slammed the door and Flame Princess could hear her father say; "Well, Ash the Wizard, how did it went?"_

_"Just as I expected. I tricked her coming here and made off with it as you requested." _

_"Then the human boy has never ..."_

_"No, you can rest assured, your highness. She was like a newly opened flower!" Ash replied with a wicked smile. "Good and I suppose that she's still there in your room and has not a time sneaking out," asked the king. "Nope, I tied her up with the electric wire and it is very effective against her elementary flame," and Ash opened the door and let the Flame King in. _

_And when Flame King went into the room where his own daughter lay strapped, recently abused, degrading with tears in her eyes that even meeting his father, while she did not even have any on the body and whispered miserably, "Please Daddy, please help me ... "_

_She hoped at the last that he would be the father she wished for in years and rescue her from the magician's claws. But instead she received jeers for answers and he just glared delightful over his naked humiliated daughter and said, "Well, have you been evil enough now? Are you coming as evil to the Fire Kingdom?" "Please, just save me please, I wanna go home!" she pleaded with tears, shaking, but the king just shook his head and replied coldly: "Not enough evil. There is no point daughter as long as you continue to deny your true self." And before she could even react over of what he said, her father already had managed to pounce on her and he smiled with a vicious smile and said, "Well, let us find out now how good you actually are, my daughter …"_

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Flame Princess sobbed now more loudly, while Dr. Princess quietly comforted the girl and held her both hands. Her hands were still cool and the girl couldn't speak anymore about this hell she had to go through, especially about her father.

Jake and BMO was deathly pale of her shockingly story. Jake who was the father of his five puppies, he could never understand or even get into his mind about what brutal and repulsive father of the princess actually were able to be and if anyone would even touch his children, especially his daughters. No, Jake did not even want to think about it!

Finn however, just sat and was silent, first demonstrated no feelings as long as the girlfriend told his worst experience, but when Jake took him on the shoulder, when the Flame Princess just sobbed that it was so heartbreaking to hear her crying, he raised his head and his eyes blackened by the worst rage and hatred, posed up, kicked violently against his chair that it broke into pieces and roared: "I WILL KILL THEM!"

* * *

**This was undoubtedly the most heartbreaking chapter I've ever written. It was so heartbreaking that I refused to continue even describe in detail the Flame King's vile acts. Despite that the story would take up all the substances of taboos, there were limits, even for myself and believe me, for the next chapter, everything will explode even more, so stay in and review! Because I won't be more considerate in the next chapter!**

**-Persianlady **


	10. Chapter 10

******For the copyright issue, I do not own Adventure Time.**

******Thank you all of you who have reviewed and enjoyed or given your thoughts about last Chapters! I really appreciated and I will continue for as long as possible, and that I can finish the story with dignity. - Persianlady**

******Warning: Violence, raw sexual content, humiliation and profanity. **

* * *

**The Taboo **

**Chapter 10 - The Fear and the Sense**

* * *

"I WILL KILL THEM!" Finn picked up his sword, his bag on his back and were just ready to kick the door open and step out for hunting down Ash and Flame King, until Flame Princess panic-stricken and screamed: "NO! WAIT!"

"WHAT!? Don't you get it?! I have to get out and kill them all!" Finn turned around furiously, gritting his teeth, while his eyes went black by murderous rage. That was something, nobody wanted to deal with him, not even Flame Princess, despite that she was technically stronger than him.

"No Finn! You can't just go out and kill them right away!" She grabbed his arm, while she was still cool enough to touch him, but then he violently pushed her to the ground. Dr Princess howled aloud: "Flame Princess!" "Finn! What the glob!?" Jake raised from his chair, shocked by Finn's sudden brutality response to his girlfriend.

But Flame Princess ignored the pain, despite the recent surgery and his push and crawled over to him and begged: "Please don't go! I'm begging you, don't do it! Don't leave like this!"

The last thing she wanted was once again had to dealing with the wizard and her father. Not now.

"Why, so that they will get away from their actions?! Is that what you are thinking about FP?!"

"No! I hate them so earnestly and this is precisely why I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, I need you, Finn! Please, just stay..." She begged once more with tears in her eyes, with her knees down on the floor, looked pleadingly towards her boyfriend.

Despite the shock, Dr. Princess decided to meddle in, "She's right! Right now it's pretty late. You should all rest so you may planning better for the next day. Now it's not the right time for you Finn, going out reckless and take revenge. Flame King is not just any villain you simply could go on and fight without a back up plan. That man is even more dangerous than Ice King and the Wizard Ash has in recent years become a great master wizard among the influential magicians." Finn glared angrily at the doctor, but she stood determined and was not going to take any crap from the furious teenager who was not himself at the moment. "I agree with the doctor. Finn, just go and get some sleep. Right now, you are too incapable to handle this situation! You also have been awake almost all night." Jake said and even BMO nodded in agreement. Finn groaned frustrated, tossed the sword on the floor and yelled, "Fine then! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Finn!"

Flame Princess was sincere relieved. But Finn could not understand her reasoning, he was too furious to think clearly and said: "I still can't understand, how you of all creatures are unable to just letting me avenge you! They've ...!" "I know, but my father is so powerful. If you kill him now, then what? The entire Fire kingdom would go and burn the Ooo, just to avenge their king. The fact that he hurt me so bad, is not valid enough to kill him... After all the entire kingdom is full of evilness," replied the princess. The silence was taking in the place, no one said anything at the moment, until Dr Princess said: "It's really getting late. I think we can all sleep here for now and we'll figure out in the next morning," "Yeah, let's get some sleep. I have some madras I could bring here," Jake said as BMO replied: "And I'll get some pillows," While Jake and BMO made arrangements for the guests and Dr. Princess is and put away all the gear, Finn and Flame Princess has been completely silent, none of them said a word to each other. Finn wondered when Flame Princess had anything else to say, while the Flame Princess wondered if he still loved her, even though his girlfriend being raped and defiled. She couldn't get over the feeling that he recently acted so violently towards her. That was something he never did before and it scared her so much. Their each thoughts grew in different directions. Flame Princess wanted nothing more than to feel loved and comforted, but she could not reach Finn, for his thoughts were in another direction.

He was just staring right through the window, while it was still raining outside, his expression had not changed. Only an expression of hatred and his current wish for revenge.

The silence got broken by Jake, "Okay, I've fixed the mattress for you with protective foils, Flame Princess. You can sleep here. The same applies you, Dr. Princess." And pointed at the couch, this time with a thick blanket. "And here's the pillows!" replied BMO who laid the pillow on the couch and a pillow to Flame Princess on fire protected mattress. Finn just rushed upstairs without saying a word and made himself ready for a sleep, despite his restless energy, a very negative one. Jake just shook his head, still upset over his bro's behavior and whispered: "What is wrong with him! This is way so unlike my bro!"

"Has he ever been like that before?" Dr Princess asked anxiously, looking at Flame Princess for reply. The doctor was really worried about this girl's safety.

"No! He was never like that! Not even, when we fought so many times before!" she replied, still shaking and her eyes flickered and bit her lower lip. Jake shook his head in agreement; "No, he was never like that to anyone he cared about. This is completely new, even for me." "What are we going to do about him? We have to talk some sense with him?" BMO asked, as he sighed and lay down on his pillow. "Right now, he's incapable to listen. We just have to wait for tomorrow morning and then I'll deal with him. So Flame Princess, you should just get some sleep and recover yourself properly. Good night" Jake replied and went upstairs for getting himself some sleep. It has been a very long day and night. BMO just fell asleep and then only Flame Princess and Dr Princess were left, still awaken in their own mattress. Dr Princess whispered: "Flame Princess?"

"Yes?" the girl whispered back. Do you want to talk something that you wouldn't tell in front of Finn and Jake?" Flame Princess twisted around to look at Dr. Princess lying on the couch.

"I'm so afraid doctor, I don't know anymore what I'm gonna do with my life. I am a princess, but I feel that I don't even exist. The Wizard has kidnapped me and stole my virginity and my father raped me shortly after and my boyfriend who's supposed to be there for me, does not even understand my needs. And my only friend Flambo is in prison and I cannot reach him, I no longer know what to do, Doctor! I'm so scared!" All talk and all these bad reputation Dr. Princess have heard from Princess Bubblegum, others princesses and by several royals from all over Ooo, regarding Flame Princess, she realized that the poorly infamous princess was just a frighten little girl. The girl who have grown up without the love and true warmth, and are now trying so desperately to get one. Dr. Princess got up from the couch gently so she did not woke BMO or any other upstairs and crept up to Flame Princess and sat down beside her. The doctor felt a thorn in her heart with sorrow to see such a scared little girl who just wanted a little love and comfort. She stretched out her arms to the girl who was at first a little confusing, but once she saw that the doctor was in earnest, she crawled over, and let herself being embraced. The girl sank deeper into the doctor's arms, against her chest, like a small child who had longed for maternal warmth forever. Despite the risk of being burned sooner or later, she stroked the girl on her back and whispered softly, "Tell me about what happened during the weeks, they held you captive …" Flame Princess drew a deep breath and started telling about the two hellish weeks.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Raped, shaken, dirty, hungry and humiliated, Flame Princess had remained in the same bed for several days, it was as if he time had stopped. She had meanwhile fallen in a trance each time the strangers of male creatures came over and raped her. Ash, the magician got plentiful paid every time, a customer jumped on her. Most of the customers were sorcerers. As well as business and plans her father and Ash had together, even though she felt weak, she could hear their plans about overthrowing the Candy Kingdom and destroy the vampires, so that the magicians and Fire Kingdom would expand and divide Ooo and possibly kill all the losers who dares to oppose and bring all non-magicians as slaves. _

_Dejected by all the pain, she tried again and again, getting their flames in life, despite constant, electric shocks. A few days had passed and she began to feel more and more sick, she wanted to vomit, but could not. Ash had recently become pissed that she got sick, and he kept hitting her again and again, each time she vomited. She begged him to let her go so that she could clean up herself, but he just slapped her and told her to shut up. _

_One thing she noticed about Ash, was that he continuously called his ex-girlfriend Marceline, the vampire queen as she realized in retrospect who "Mar-Mar" actually was, every time he said her name in phone and when he raped Flame Princess. He had always made every attempt to convince her to take him back and that he promised her the moon. But each time, Marceline hung up, Ash could become so enraged that he took anger over poor Flame Princess by beating and raping her repeatedly. Flame Princess stopped struggling against his brutality and just ended up in a trance, to escape the pain of the moment. She had over the years in lantern learned to 'disappear' with the help of meditation. But each time she came back from the trance, her elementary flames weakened even more, and it was getting dangerous. She had hardly eaten anything except crumbs for several days. Ash had deliberately refused to giving her proper food, she became thinner, even though her stomach began to grow a little. Flame Princess realized that she was pregnant. _

_When she told Ash that she was pregnant, he ridiculed her and asked, "Who is the father anyway? Certainly not me!" And he hit her straight on the stomach. Suddenly the flames reacted intensively and what Ash did not realize was that the, electric wires that had tied Flame Princess in nearly two weeks, started dying out, and then she managed to finally bring its flames again alive and whole bed caught fire. Ash yelled and used spell to stop her, but she had managed stand up and caught fire upon his face and he roared in pain, as she succeeded to escape naked from the house, but she finally found the dress that Ash had thrown in the garbage dump. When the Flame Princess had turned around, his house got caught on fire and she grasped more fire around his yard before fleeing this night. During a whole day without food or shelter, she had walked with pain throughout the body against Grass Land and it started to rain, even though her element had low tolerance over the rain, she kept walking further. She had only one goal. Her reunion with her boyfriend and to forget everything and start over._

**End of the Flashback**

* * *

Flame Princess was shaking, while she held the doctor tighter and whispered, "All I asked for was that Finn would listen to me, but instead he had to pull up about that party when he flirted with that witch Princess Bubblegum with diligence and I became so angry that I didn't wanted to tell him about the kidnapping, the constant rape, torture, my father, starvation and pregnancy, and I just wanted to go home and it was then I had a miscarriage."

"I am so terrible sorry that what you've been through! You deserved none of this and I cannot understand how your vile so-called father could do this to you!" Dr. Princess said as she cradled the vulnerable girl, back and forth.

"My father has no conscience. He had no problem murdering his brother to take over the throne and has done so many horrible things that I do not even know how to describe. While my life was incarcerated during my entire childhood, I have even had witness his tortures and executions. Guilty or innocent, it did not matter because his word is the law!" the girl sniffed a bit as she continued: "I've seen so much evilness in Fire Kingdom that I even considered it normal. I had been so used to it that normally I wouldn't even feel sad if some bird got tortured by the bigger one. I remembered one time, when Finn been crying over the torture the animals had been through, but I reacted nothing," "Does Finn know all these stuff you are telling me about the Fire Kingdom?" Dr Princess asked calmly. "No, I didn't even had a heart to tell him the mess up kingdom. But he does know that I have one older brother who escaped his chance to the throne, only to join the military, I have other 30 half-siblings, thanks to my father's many concubines and that I'm the only legitimate heir to the throne," Flame Princess pulled away from Dr Princess before the flame would ending up burning the doctor, despite that she didn't want to end the hugging, she wasn't going to take any risks.

"What about Ash? Did you see what happened to him?" Flame Princess looked down and said: "No, ever since I put him on fire, I haven't seen him nor any clues if he's still alive. All I cared about was to escape. It was only in self-defense, I swear by the name of Glob!"

"I know my dear child, I just want to make sure of it. I guess we have to find out about his whereabouts. It might be very dangerous to Ooo if everyone finds out that you tried to kill magician, even if it was only in self-defense. He's a very powerful man," the doctor replied worriedly. Flame Princess drummed her fingers nervously as she whispered anxiously, "How can we talk to them tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, you won't need to say anything. I'll do the talking. You go and get some rest and try not to think about it." Dr. Princess leaned down the girl gently on the mattress, tucking and stroking her hair and whispered tenderly: "Try to sleep now baby, I stay and watch over you," Touched and moved by the female doctor's tenderness, she pulled over the blanket and listened to the doctor's beautiful lullaby until she finally fell asleep.

Dr. Princess never went back to the couch, instead she lay on the floor, watching over Flame Princess and thought long and hard about what she would do. In all the years she had a number of patients she has nursed and treated them with dignity, no matter what it was. But it was the first time she felt upset over Flame Princess story, and she suddenly had a strong sense over the girl, when she saw her that night. A strong feeling over wanting to love and protect, as if a mother protected her child, which she had never known before. For so many years ago, she had her moments of happiness and unhappiness. All her destiny was to become a doctor and to be neutral, by not taking anyone's side, no matter what. It was one of the strongest label that had graced clear to all physicians regardless kingdom and rule. Of never take anyone's side. That's why she never had any problems working in Candy Empire, the Goblin Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom, Grass Land, Rock Kingdom, and even Wizards city. But now she feels she is directly involved in a conflict that she never really thought she would be part of it and even less Flame Princess, though it was too late to change about it. She had promised her patient to talk with Jake and Finn and hopefully she has accomplished its mission.

* * *

**The next chapter is coming soon. Yep, I decided to bring in Dr. Princess. I think she is mighty interesting character and I do not know why there are so few fans who have taken notice of her. I had some difficulties to get anywhere, although I had thought with action in this chapter, but it had been too unrealistic, and I needed more time to develop the story.**

**- Persianlady**


	11. Chapter 11

**For the copyrights issue, I do not own Adventure Time**

**More drama bomb. That's all I need to say. - Persianlady**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 11 – The Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

Marceline had during that night floated back to her cave to throw herself against the couch, of burnout. She wanted to return to the tree fort after the brief visit at Candy Kingdom, but she didn't and remembered the moment when Finn just turned around and refused to accept her warmth as she tried to comfort him. Marceline just wanted to cry and scream of grief and frustration, at the same time. Sadness because she could not make Princess Bubblegum to understand over what she had done and frustration over that Finn just bumped her off as if she did not even exist. Or was it because he felt so humiliated that he simply were unable to take someone's warmth and comfort. Marceline didn't know, because everything was such a pure mess.

She turned it on the couch, sighed and tried not to think about what had happened, but her brain were rather restless and since she was a night owl, she floated to the bar and brought some whiskey, opened the cork and started to drink straight from the bottle. After the first bottle, Marceline took out another bottle, opened it and drank, and so she continued with one bottle after another, suddenly sobbed and ranting over her life, "Fuck them, I can't bloody take it! Fuck that little ungrateful horny brat and that pinky whore! .. How could they... do this to me?! Everybody's a bunch of assholes and I hate everything and everyone!" She drank another bottle while she was floating around, though clumsily that she accidentally smash one thing after another and she ended up collapsing, drunk at the couch and were about sleeping off, until there was a knock on the door. "Eh?" Another knocking.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?" she roared frustrated, she just had enough of having visitors and just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. The knockings kept coming and then Marceline stood up, still heavily drunk and floated to the door and open it. She suddenly gasped by the surprise "Bufo Wizard, Laser Wizard and Forest Wizard!? What the.. why are you here?!" The powerful three wizards just stepped inside with no smile nor expression on their face, the three of them just walked over the livingroom until, they stopped turning around to face Marceline and Bufo, the frog wizard said with harsh voice: "Marceline Abadeer, vampire queen and daughter of Hunson Abadeer, the lord of Nighosphere. We are here to asking some questions about our fellow wizard Ash and the last time we heard from him, was about his call for you!"

"What? Ash? What's with him?!" Marceline, still drunk, trying to catch it up. "That is why we are asking you, because the last night. Our fellow comrade Laser Wizard had found his house and his yard burned and he had several burn damage on his body and he is now in intensive care in the Wizard city hospital and we have yet to know if he's going to live," Forest Wizard said as he scratched his butt. Marceline felt disgusted by his behaviour, but said: "How? How could that be impossible!? Ash is one of the worst trickery wizard! This must be a joke!" Despite her hatred over her ex, she never underestimated his powerful knowledge as a magician.

"Exactly Marceline, we would like to know when it was the last time you ever spoken to him?" Laser Wizard asked.

"Eeeh, if I remember correctly, that was two days ago. I had done everything to stay away from him. He had done nothing, but harassing me."

"Two days ago huh?" All the wizards looked at each other and then turned their face to Marceline and Forest Wizard said: "Last night, he called us and we were suppose to initiate him as one of our strongest and most powerful wizards in the whole Ooo, but he never showed up last night and instead Laser Wizard had to search for him and this is what we found." And he gave the pictures to Marceline and she took it for having a look. A cabin that Ash used to live was completely burned down, his yard were all smoke and dust and then the next picture. A picture of him with harsh burn degree on his left face and his arms and chest.

Marceline tried not to scream, even though she hated him for everything he had done, she would had not for millions of years thinking about making his life that kind of hell. Even less burning down his house. Shaking, she let the pictures falling down to the floor and said: "Someone must had done something for a reason, cause I don't believe for one thing that he was innocent. I believe he had a fight with someone," "Hmm, and I suppose that you never went to his house for last few days ago?" Bufo Wizard asked. "No! I haven't been at his house for over 3 years! He's the one who constantly visit over here!" she said defensively. "Then who else do you think, who would had done this to our fellow magician, after all. We Wizards don't take this crime lightly against our comrade and once we found the criminal, he or she will be punished by death or if that person comes from your folks or another kingdom, we'll demand a large amount of compensation or else..."

"You will declare the war, will you?" She asked shockingly.

"Yes," Bofo said slyly as Laser Wizard continue with more serious demand: "We will start the war or worse sending our agents for taking the criminal's fellow comrade or someone he loves to the hostage!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Marceline asked. The wizards looking at each others, nodding and Bufo said: "We demand you to help us investigate and once you find the guilty, bring this scumbag to us... and," Before Bufo even finished his sentence, Laser Wizard cut off: "Dead or Alive, we don't care how you catch this enemy, we want his body or his head, if that person is dead!" The wizards turned around and was on their way out, but before they went over the threshold, Forest Wizard replied: "We are counting on you and do not forget we have our spies rally, so if you fail, we will deal with you and your kingdom! You vampires owe us this after all these years! "

With these menacing words, they slammed the front door and Marceline fell down on the floor, utterly terrified. Was there any creatures she feared at most, it was the Wizards! After more than a thousand years during her lifetime, she had learned that never ever fucking with them! Once, her peers from vampire circle has gotten into trouble when he tried to suck blood from the sorcerer's magic, but valuable rabbit and it ended really bad for him. Since then, the wizards and vampires had more or less got into battles the same way that magical dogs had their war against rainicorns.

The wizards were one of the few she most wanted to avoid fighting, she knew that even though she was one of the most powerful queen of all vampires, and despite half demonic blood from her father, she had not as much chance of surviving as a very powerful wizard. The wizards were living in a very closed societies and never let in any strangers, especially non-magicians in their cities and villages. Not even their relatives or friends outside the magical powers were welcome inside their world. And if a non-magician ever tried to make an inroad into their world, the penalty were very harsh. Either death or lifetime imprisonment, without a trial. Several of the kingdoms found it very difficult trying to get their fellow citizens free. At worst, the monarchs or leaders were forced to send them huge compensation to release the prisoners, if they survived i.e. Marceline stared at the image, the image of her ex being burned in several degrees of burn injuries and tried to figure out how this could have been possible. Had she not had enough trouble? Had it been otherwise, she had undoubtedly asked the magicians to go and kiss their ass. Now there was no time to lose, she decided to call on all the kingdoms in entire Ooo.

* * *

As the sun began to come at dawn, Finn had already managed to wake up. He had barely slept that night, most because of Princess Bubblegum and her hateful statement, then a fight with his girlfriend who was more unstable than ever, now that she came back with failed pregnancy after rape. While Jake was snoring during the night, Finn had crept up the stairs and eavesdropped his girlfriend's conversation with the doctor. He didn't hear the voices so good, because they tried to keep the discussion as low as possible, but he heard some few words and the names, Ash. Marceline. The fire and the burning house and about him. It was only when the worst anger lay aside when he first listened to their conversation, he realized what he had done. Finn didn't recognize himself at all. He violently shoved his girlfriend. It was not anything like him, he no longer knew what he was getting into.

His whole life was completely torn by different events at the same time and if he only could turn back the clock, he had absolutely undoubtedly done it. While he wondered how did Marceline end in this discussion? Was she involved, if so, how? Marceline would never have anything to do with her ex to do, so why did Flame Princess mention on her suddenly. Was it something she knew about between him and Marceline? No, that would be impossible. Because nobody knew about his sexual affair with Marceline, until he revealed the secret to Princess Bubblegum, Jake and BMO last night and so far, only they knew. Finn suddenly felt scared. Afraid of losing his girlfriend forever if she found out about his affair with Marceline. He knew she would not manage to take this news. Flame Princess was notorious for being insane jealous and controlling, like Princess Bubblegum. Marceline was so far the only one who could sustain and have an understanding of his frustrations and constant search of new adventures. But then again, he was much less forgiving about his girlfriend's relations with the princes. Finn also remembered when Jake spent time with his oldest friend and former male lover Tiffany, Finn were like worst mad by jealousy and chased him away forcibly, and Jake's girlfriend Lady Rainicorn was very hurt over her partner's behavior.

Finn switched on his clothes, he had this time instead blue sweater with a hood which he then hid his long hair with and put on semi ragged blue jeans and his sneakers. Just before he was going downstairs, he heard someone shout, "Finn, turn around! I wanna have a word with you,"

Finn turned around and saw Jake just risen up from his bed and stared angrily at him.

"How could you Finn?"

"Sorry, bro?" Before Finn could even react, Jake quickly grabbed hold of his neck hard with his now enlarged hand and pulled the boy down on his knees and began yelling: "Last night, before going to sleep! You remember what you did to Flame Princess!?" Finn became terrified, with his knees on the floor, not being able to get away from Jake's harsh grip and started to curl up together and lower his face on the floor. "You pushed her so hard that she had pains in the body, despite she was recovering from the surgery and already so exposed! You scared her, you humiliated her, even though she just wanted to have your support and your love and this is how you treat her!?" Jake yelled, his yellow face became so red by fury and his eyes looked like they were going to explode.

"Forgive me, Jake," Finn whimpered anxiously. "Yes, you'll be so sorry for what you have done, man!" Jake pushed Finn's back harder against the floor, that the boy almost lost his balance and the magic dog continued berating him: "One thing our parents never raised us men and that is to put hand on a woman! NEVER, NEVER EVER YOU HIT A WOMAN! If I ever see or hear you doing the same thing again, whether it is about violent push or a beating, I will punish you so hard that you'll never again be able to move your arms and legs again!"

"I swear! I swear Jake, I won't do it again! I promise!" The boy whimpered regretfully, still he had his eyes on the floor. "GOOD!" Jake let then go of Finn now and made his hand going back to the normal size and called: "Get up!" Finn stood up with his knees sore and a sharp pain in his back, still looking down at the floor, trembling himself of fear, was it something he was afraid of, that'll be Jake's rage and punishment. Jake was rarely harsh against his brother, unless it was for a major reason. Most of the time Jake confined itself to exhort or command him sharply, but if Finn had done something really horrible, the consequences could be severely. Like now. "Now, man up and go downstairs and apologies to her. RIGHT NOW!"

The dog ordered furiously and let the whole arm with forefinger to show all the way to the stairs. Finn just nodded, still trembling and remorseful, turned around with his head bowed in shame and went down the stairs to the livingroom and kitchen, where Flame Princess, Dr Princess and BMO were sleeping the last night. When Finn went down, Dr. Princess, BMO and Flame Princess already had sat on the couch, awake and drank the hot chocolate that BMO made for them. When Finn approached the couch, all three glanced nervously at each other and then at him, Flame Princess had dark bags around the eyes, a sign that she had wept to sleep. "FP? Could we go out and talk?" He inquired quietly to his girlfriend.

Flame Princess stood up, without a word, but Dr. Princess took her arm with pleading eyes, but the girl said, "It's okay, I'll be back in a little while," And she drew back doctor's hand and the young pair went out quietly.

Dr Princess stood up and walked towards the window, to keep an eye on them and BMO just put his cup back and said: "I hope Jake's had a infect on him, othervise who knows what's going to be next."

Finn and Flame Princess standing away from the door and looked toward the sun that shines, none of them looked at each other until two birds chirped and it turned out to be a couple who just got together. It was so Finn looked anxiously at the Flame Princess who were deeply depressed and unhappy. Her flame remained somewhat cool as yesterday's. "FP?" She turned her head toward him and said, "Yes, Finn?"

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry." Flame Princess closed her eyes and now struggled not to cry. Finn continued stammering, "W-what I d-did yesterday ... was so unacceptable and I'm so sorry for hurting you, Flame Princess," When Finn were finished by asking for forgiveness, Flame Princess opened her dark golden eyes and looked straight into his blue eyes, "I have in that case a question for you, Finn." And she paused in the sentence, while Finn said nothing and waited for her to say something more. "When you pushed me to the floor, did you even considered about how much it hurts me when you pushed me like that? And I don't mean just by the physical pain, but also the pain on the inside. Right at this moment..." She paused, breathing, trying to find words in her sentence and continued louder, but with trembling voice: "I-I became v-very afraid of you..! I didn't recognize you at all! I didn't knew what I would do with you and all I wanted, was you to stay, comfort me, to make me feel safe and be sympathetic, but what did I get?!" Finn was completely speechless. He had nothing to say, but only tremendous regret and sadness.

Flame Princess turned her head away from him and said:

"Ever since I turned 15, coming of age and heir, everything between us has gone downhill. I've noticed that you lost all interest in my well-being, instead, you were controlling, jealous and sometimes you even threatened to sleep with one of these princesses if I did not stop to visit Fire Kingdom. Nevertheless, I was so naive and stupid enough to stick around and take all the crap from you, simply because I did not know who I could turn to. Flambo that was my only true friend, and now he's gone in one of the most isolated dungeons. not only that, I had to put up with princesses hatred and their constant rumor spreads throughout Ooo and not once in the past years, you defended me! Instead, you pretended that I was just imagining it and that I should rather be grateful! And now I wonder, what have you done in these two dreadful weeks, while I was kidnapped by that nasty wizard? I demand answers now,"

"Flame Princess ... I ... I never knew you actually felt that way about me ... I know that I am not easy to live with, but you were not easy to live with either. Everyday, I worried how long we could continue like this. All the time I was keeping an eye so that you did not kill any of the creatures, for your fiery temper or your mood ... it was certainly not easy to live with!"

"Oh now you are making another excuse for my temper?" Flame Princess turned out and glared angrily at Finn, who made few step closer to her and she complained loud and shrill; "Well then, I'm sorry that I'm not your prefect idealistic princess you've been fantasized about! I'm sorry that I'm not as intellectual and smart as Princess Bubblegum! I'm sorry that I'm not as popular and famous as Marceline the Vampire Queen! I'm sorry that I'm not as funny and talkative as Lumpy Space Princess! I'm sorry that I'm not mysterious as Ghost Princess or good at making food as Breakfast Princess! All I have is flames and my body! Well that's the only thing what you have pictured about me! I have even saw you wanking over my picture, more than once even though I never really saw your manhood!"

"Wait what?! How did you know that...!?" Finn trailed shockingly over by what she said, but she just smiled scornfully and replied coldly: "Oh Finn, you honestly think I'm stupid?! Well guess what? I'm not some naïve little girl, you thought you could claim like a pet!"

"I never said or did wanted you to be my pet!"

"But that's exactly of what you did," They both breathed deeply after several minutes of confrontation and again stared at each other, Flame Princess flames grew stronger than just a moment ago. The young hero shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh, fully intent in thinking what he was about to say. He could have sworn that his heart was about to jump out of his chest; the sheer thought of what he was about to do sent his nerves on overdrive.

"Flame Princess, you asked about what I've done in the past two weeks? I've been looking for you! Everywhere! Although I searched around, I could not find you at all, since I believed in pure earnest until then you disappeared voluntarily! had I known you were kidnapped, I had gone straight way, saved you, and killed him without the slightest reflection! And I would had now gone and murdered him and your father, if it hadn't been you who stopped me yesterday, why?! I thought you wanted justice!?"

"I do want justice more than anything, but I didn't want to cause the world war! The Wizards and My father are very powerful and not a slightest easy targets! They would caught up and executed down immediately if you even tried without skillful plans first! And who would help you? Princess Bubblegum? Marceline? None of them would help either you or me, we are just low creatures with neither power nor real status, I am heir to the throne, but has no influence and you are one hero, but you have no position of authority!"

There was silence for a moment, inside the Tree Fort, Dr. Princess, BMO and Jake peeked through the window and waited for a turnaround. Jake hoped that his command gave a somewhat effect. He had no idea what Finn and Flame Princess was talking about, but he could see that none of them have so far been shown their aggressive side. Either way, it all three of them were anxious over the couples confrontation.

* * *

On the outside Finn and Flame Princess kept looking at each other, that very moment with Flame Princess; Finn was beginning to sense that something more was wrong, and started to feel a bit nervous. "Before I continue even more, I need to ask you something, something very important, Finn..." she said with her sad expression.

"W-what is it?" Finn asked, a glimpse of fear showing in his eyes.

Flame Princess noticed Finn's fear and knew this whole meeting was definitely not going to be easy, but she knew it had to be done. She shut her eyes, only to open them again a moment later as her desperate gaze came in contact with his worried blue eyes.

"Do you still love me?"

Finn didn't know of what to say, everything was like a hard bang into his chest. That kind of question, really made him feeling weak and insecure. He did love her, but was that simply enough? "I-I... I don't know..."

"You don't know if you love me or what?!" Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, but ever since you turned 15, things has changed. I don't even know whom I love at the most..."

"Who is she?"

"Who what?"

"Who is she Finn?! Please, tell me..." She hiccupped, trying not to sob out loud, but the tears ran down both cheeks.

Finn realized that there was no point hiding anymore; "You're right. Lately I have been with another woman, she's much older than I'm. More experience and different." Flame Princess gasped and fallen her knees on the grass, her tears continued flowing, while the anger built up on the inside. There was only one thing that was in her mind, betrayal and infidelity. "Was Princess Bubblegum your..." she trailed, her enemy and rival was definitely her first thought.

"No, it was not her. It was someone else." Finn replied calmly and looked down to his girlfriend with only sadness and pity. "Then tell me her name! Let me try to understand why that woman, if not Princess Bubblegum was so special to you!? PLEASE FINN, TELL ME!" And she sobbed loudly and pulled her fiery hair of anger.

"It was me." This delightful familiar voice, got both Finn and Flame Princess jump by surprise, she turned quickly around with tears in her eyes. She could not believe of whom she saw, while Finn looked anxiously at this woman who had just appeared from nowhere.

Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

* * *

**Oh don't you worry guys, the new chapter are coming soon. I decided to bring the wizards, simply thanks to the latest inspiration from one of the latest episode****s, Wizards only fools. I found them to be very typical isolationists, arrogant, power greedy, old-fashioned, prideful and misgiving creature stuck into the dangerous sect, you cannot trust for one bit. xD Any other suggestions by reviews are welcome for the next story! Just keep it civil, thanks! :-)  
**

-**Persianlady**


	12. Chapter 12

**For the copyrights issue, I do not own Adventure Time**

**I am terrible sorry for the late chapters, but I've been very sick and busy with my job, and I had writer's block and didn't know how I would formulate this chapter. It was so messy. Had to rewrite several times until now. I'm still not satisfied, but I intend to go on with the next chapter, because I'm too tired of waiting. - Persianlady**

* * *

**The Taboo - Chapter 12 – The Heartbreaking**

* * *

"It was me,"

"Marceline? You!?"

"You wanted the truth, so I stepped out," Marceline said and adjusted her enormous hat to avoid being hit by the sunlight. "Marceline, how long have you been here? You know, this is a bad time to show up like that," Finn trying to warn her. "Does it matter, Finn? She would had found out sooner or later. Neither of us can get away from it," said Marceline curtly and Flame Princess stared viciously at her new rival. "Why?" asked the princess in fierce tone. Marceline just looked straight into her eyes and said, "Why? I just couldn't resist anymore. I had for over two years been so tempted over by the idea of just having him. This was not really planned, but I had simply wanted him so badly, because my lusts for the male sex were stronger than any blood I sucked."

"You sick freak," Flame Princess replied in venom and was about to attack her rival with the flames as Marceline were preparing for transforming into her monstrous form, until she heard Finn yelling out: "WAIT! Don't do it!"

Flame Princess suddenly turned around and roared furiously as her whole body turned into her flame form: "WHAT!? Are you really happy about of what you did Finn!? Are you simply satisfied that you recently been fucked, just because I couldn't have it with you!?Is that why Finn? ANSWER ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE..."

"What are you going to do then!? Kill me?! THEN GO AHEAD AND DO IT! I DON'T GLOBBING CARE ANYMORE!" Finn roared back, just as furious now as she was. Marceline just gaped by shock and so did the others at the tree-house. They could hear the couple yelling at each other. All they knew that both of them were just about having a break down and nobody knew how to stop them. Flame Princess growled angrily by his raw response as she turned back into her normal self and whispered: "So this is it... I guess, nothing matters anymore..."

"What are you talking about, FP!? Why don't you just hurt me then, it'll be just fair and I'll promise to never ever sleep with anyone else again. I just want you to stop fighting all the time and..."

"Didn't you hear what I said or are you too stupid to understand anything? But that's just you, a naïve stupid 'hero'. No wonder why everyone, including this whoring vampire wants to use you for her own sick needs..."

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" Marceline interrupted the princess harsh speech. Angrily the vampire queen floated over to Flame Princess and said: "I never took the first step, he in fact did! So don't you dare come and blaming me for something, I haven't done!"

"Stay away from my face or else..."

"Or else what, Flame Princess? Kill me? Well, do it. But only if you can!" and Marceline turned into a monster-like wolf and growled furiously.

Before everything got worse, Finn grabbed Flame Princess' arm and tried to reassure her: "FP! Please stop it! I'm begging you to calm down!" But she snatches away from his grasp, now staring angrily at him and shouted: "Enough is enough! I will not tolerate the way you treat me, only this with infidelity is truly the last straw, Finn! It's over between us! I'm leaving you!"

She simply couldn't take it anymore. "Flame Princess! Don't say that. You cannot mean of what you say! I need you with me! Stay with me" Finn protested now in despair and tried to grab her arm again, refusing to let her go, but she backed off furiously away several steps from him and whispered with sadness in his heart: "Everything that you have done to me, will knock you back a thousand times more, I curse you all of my flame heart, Finn!"

"No, no, no Flame Princess! DON'T!" He threw himself on the ground, screaming loudly and beginning her desperately. All he thought about was abandonment, the worst fear he always had felt ever since he was just a baby. Everyone was shocked, even Marceline who turned back into her normal self and backed off by floating away from the couple.

She didn't know how to feel, she simply tried to hold herself strong, but her jealous heart made her so angry that she felt absolutely disgusted by his behavior and did nothing to defend him more, all she did was watching these despair couple, now breaking up. That reminded her much a lot about her own horrible break-up with Bonnibel long time ago and it still hurts her even today.

"Please, don't leave me like this! I'm sorry for everything, don't do this! I'm begging you!"

Flame Princess had never seen him this desperate, ever in her life. Her heart was troubling her, she loved him so dearly ever since they met and there were so much she wanted to share with him, if their differences weren't so difficult to live it. But she stood firm with few tears in her eyes and said now more calm than ever: "No Finn. It is over. I will always love you deep in my heart, but I can't live with you. I knew deep in my heart that it wouldn't work out between us, but I was so naïve, just like you were and still you are like a naïve child, thinking that we can overcome everything, but the reality is rather going against us," Finn lowered his head, trying his best not to cry, not like that night they met for the first time.

Flame Princess continued: "Our differences are simply too great and too difficult and we keep hurting each other all the time and then I'm not just talking about my flames. I think it'll be best for all of us, if we move on in our different lives," Finn trying to reach her piece of gown, whispered desperately: "Please... no... Don't do this to me, please..." But Flame Princess just turned herself away from him, without looking back one more time and said: "Farewell Finn," and with that her flames transformed and she rushed speedily away from Finn, Marceline, everyone and the Tree Fort. Once the Flame Princess was out of sight, it was as if the time had stopped.

* * *

No one said anything.

Finn was still lying on the ground, could not nor would understand that the relationship was over. Sure, they fought so many times, but that she in fact would break up with him, it just didn't exist on his map. For Finn, he considered the relationship as an eternity, something that you simply did not break for the brawl. Not even by infidelity. He wouldn't break up with the Flame Princess even if she had been unfaithful, he probably would simply asked her to never do it again. Finn felt simply the break up a relationship was a sign of weakness. He had seen his adoptive parents fighting a lot, same with his bro Jake and Lady, but none of them had ever had a mind to breaking up. Once. The only person he knew who broke up, was Marceline. But Marceline had the real reason to break up and that was because of the abuse she subjected to. Her case was simply not like any others. No, he had to find Flame Princess and begging her to coming back. To him. That was not how to solve the conflict. But when Finn had time to rise up from the ground, someone had already managed to grab his shoulder and said: "There is no point to go after her. She has broken up with you," Finn turned around and saw that Marceline had now come to him and said: "The whole thing was a fiasco from the start, none of you two could be together, but causing all trouble. On just such a short time, you two have done nothing more, than make a fuss and tried to control each other, so why Finn even bother chasing after her. Let her go."

"This is truly my fault. I should never have come to the Fire Kingdom at all. Had I known in advance that it would go bad between you and Flame Princess, I'd rather let you be depressed for a while than to bring in even worse problems for you Finn." It was Jake who showed up after the Flame Princess disappeared and even Dr. Princess came out. Jake walked closer to his distraught brother and continued: "Marceline is absolutely right, yours and Flame Princess's fate together was condemned from the beginning. Though Flambo had helped yours with Flame protection, what would it really helped in the long run? You would nevertheless fallen into major conflicts with each other. I have also noticed that you are not yourself anymore Finn. Not ever since both of you turned 15."

When Finn did not respond to Jake, which his eyes were empty and looked indifferent on both Jake and Marceline, the vampire queen took again in answering said: "Finn, why not try to live a single life for a while? It would make you really good. Plus you have no more relationship duties, which otherwise applies in a relationship. You can travel and make where you want, when you want, you'll never have to ask anyone for advice about of what you intend to do. you are free now. Forget about this Flame Princess, she obviously needs the professional help of someone who can handle and be very patient with her. You see that she was not feeling well at all and that she actually needs being left alone and live her own life. She has, after all, lived all these years in captivity and I see that you kept being clingy to her, despite that she needs some space, not a overprotective boyfriend." When Marceline finished talking, the she waited for an answer, but Finn's thoughts were already too far away, instead he just went away from them completely silent. Step by step. For him it was as if his entire body was mutilated in a thousand pieces. Thousand pieces of heartbreak. The anxiety turned into his brain, and oxygen, all his thoughts was on for Flame Princess. For him, this was a thousand times worse than Princess Bubblegum's heartlessness.

Finn couldn't understand anything, if she really loved him so much. Why did she decided to breaking up with him? Why couldn't she just said that she needed a break? How simple wouldn't that be? He had felt so excluded, it was as if she could no longer tolerate his presence. When did everything went so bad.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Flame Princess turned 15 and she was not at all pleased to be invited, or rather forced to return to the Fire Kingdom for the first time in over a year. Her older brother, whom she rarely meet due to his service in the Fire Kingdom's military, had sent an invitation card. It was a command for her to attend as an heir. Although her only biological brother was few years older, he was not the heir because he had chosen his career in the military. Thus Flame Princess had no choice, but to emerge as the crown princess of 15 years day and there was not just any day. According to the Fire elemental people, to be 15 years meant that you could own land, marry, having children, and even join the military or be sentenced to much harsher punishments for crimes. For the Flame Princess, it meant only multiple duties. _

_Since her father never approved Finn, the king had already decided to open the marriage market for all power-hungry princes. All kingdoms and land of Ooo was invited to the Fire Kingdom party. Flame King had been very careful to invite every single royalty and representatives are for each country to come and be with his heir to the throne daughter's 15th birthday. Flambo and several fire service folks elementary tasks was to add Flame protection over the guests so that they could easily get into the kingdom and join the festivities. First it was the only royals and leaders who had come in and had them extra protection to make sure their safety. The first guests who showed up were, Princess Bubblegum and her faithful servant Peppermint, Vampire Queen Marceline and her father Hunson, Lord of the Nightosphear Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, and her parents, __mighty wizards, Slime Princess, Breakfast Princess and her little sister __Toast Princess__, Turtle Princess, Wildberry Princess, __Skeleton Princess__ , Emerald Prince__ss, Ghost Princess and several other princesses and princes. _

_Other troop of visitors, medical team, bodyguards and upper classes of businessmen and downstairs, lower position wizards and vampires, the military from various kingdoms and the adventurers. Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Dr. Princess was one of them in the second troop of guests. When Flambo was done with giving Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn Flame protection, flame boy said, "Listen here Finn and Jake, I'm going to give you advice and I will say it only once; You must never under any circumstances to shout, make other noises from you or complaining loud at all. _

_During the ceremony, you must be completely silent and follow the instructions carefully. __Flame King, our majesty has zero tolerance for mistakes. Slightest error and you go out with the head first. That rules apply to all non-royal, so I ask you to bear that in mind and ... good luck!" And with that Flambo putted the two the adventurers into the kingdom and then it was Lady Rainicorn's turn to get the call. When all the guests were well inside the Fire Empire, had all had their seats. The first squad was one of the best and closest seats left when Flame King and his closest men. Finn and Jake who were adventurers got even though they belonged to the second squad, the worse place and Jake was about to complain, but Finn shook his head anxiously. He dared not under any circumstances to complain, he knew very well how badly the king liked him, and therefore refused to complain. Instead, Finn was upright and sat down at his designated place without showing to anyone that how offended he was. Jake sighed and did the same. Far from his girlfriend Rainicorn who got better seat. At the far end, Finn saw both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. He could see them two scold each other, as usual, though, as he sat at distance from them, he could not hear what they said to each other. But he looked at Princess Bubblegum was not happy to be here and seemed to be the one who wanted to get everything over. Suddenly hushed voices and trumpets were heard and a certain servant exclaimed: "Welcome everyone, to the Ooo's most magnificent and powerful kingdom, namely Fire Kingdom!_

_I will not detain you for long, but instead let us Fire kingdom represent our most powerful, strongest, wisest and the most evil king in the Ooo kingdom, our majesty Flame King "And the dove Flame King in his proudest equipment, made from gold by fire and steel. Proud and erect, he walked with his two favorite concubines to the highest throne. When concubines stood on his side of the throne with fire feathers, sat the king on his throne high and looked straight out to the audience and said in a loud voice: "In the Glob's name, I thank my kinsmen and alliances for coming to my daughter's most important day in their lives. This is the day when my little wicked lovely daughter, who has now come to be a young maiden." _

"_Ugh, maiden? What the plop is this kind of word he using for his daughter!? I thought this was her birthday party, not some flippin' middle aged engagement crap!" Finn could hear Marceline whispering, while her father just shrugged nervously, Princess Bubblegum whispered back irritated: "Just be quiet!" As the Flame King kept rambling, Finn got heavily impatient, he couldn't stand the idea of the king proclaiming something that his daughter was not. "Where is she? When are they letting her out?!" Finn whispering to himself. Jake put his paw on Finn's shoulder and whispered back: "Don't you worry, bro. She'll be here anytime," "... And now my evil sweet daughter is turning 15 and is hereby, she will be featured among our fire elemental princes who craves nothing more than to dance with her! Flame Princess, here she is!" _

_With it, Flame Princess came out of her most beautiful and sumptuous prom dress. Everything was made of red flaming gold, besides colors, she'd fire artificial flowers in her fiery hair. Indications that she was a young maiden. She had the same gem jewel on her forehead and on her newly made dress. She took a few nervous steps forward. Finn could see immediately that she was not happy about the ceremony, but she continued to walk forward to her father who was waiting patiently for her daughter. Once at his father's throne, she fell to her knees and bowed deeply. _

_A gesture of obedience and allegiance in front of the monarch. The father steps down from the throne, put a little crown of her hair, backed one bit aside and said loudly: "With this crown you will carry with you until the day you leave your maidenhood when you marry the prospective spouse and future king of Fire Kingdom! Daughter, rise yourself and wear it with pride!" Flame Princess stood up silently, but not of pride. She seemed rather annoyed, not of mentioning that everything in this ceremony would be so old-fashioned and outdated. Moreover, why would her father being so obsessed with her virginity? But Finn never had time to reflect before her father began speaking again: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I represent all the princes of the Empire Fire! They have come to attend and one of them selected to be her prospective spouse! But first, my daughter will choose one of them and dance with the chosen suitor!" "WHAT!?" Finn almost screamed, shocked by the fact her father could do this such thing! _

_Suddenly over twenty all kinds of princes arrived, standing in the line. Most of them were carrying the Fire Kingdom uniforms, just like her brother and some looked ridiculous, other neat and well build. But it didn't matter, because Finn was suddenly jealous and thinking for himself: "I'm the one, they should let me be with her!" He didn't say anything loudly, but was boiling inside of the rage. Jake who noticed his brother's heated up jealousy, held the boy's hand and giving a squeeze of comfort. _

_However Flame Princess seemed so confused and lost by just looking at these princes and everyone, especially the audience were waiting for her choice, she walked over and looked at one suitor after another. __But after five minutes, no answer came and her father was becoming impatient and asked his daughter: "Well my daughter? Who do you want to dance with?"_

_Flame Princess were shaking her head, while Finn could see Princess Bubblegum smiling widely and shouted with her ridiculous sweet voice: "Well Flame Princess? They are waiting! We are waiting for your choice. After all you don't want to upset your father, do you?" _

"_Yeah, come on little princess! Pick that tall one! He seems to be the man of steel, hehehe!" Hunson Abadeer suddenly shouted. "Dad!" Marceline hissed irritated over her father. _

_Then more and more royal guests, mainly the relatives to the suitors from the audience trying to cheer the princess up and said: "Take this guy with a nice golden armor!" _

"_NO! Take that my son instead! He's so charming!" the other protested. Finn wanted desperately to just go down and take his girlfriend away with him, but Jake stopped him firmly and snarled in lower voice: "Don't let the king provoke you. Just sit down!" "Fine!" Finn hissed furiously and held his arms crossed. In the end, Flame Princess sighed dejected and looked over the suitors once again, walked forward to the taller guy with military uniform in red golden color and pointed at him. _

_The elections of the prince in red golden uniform was not particularly surprising, he was extremely popular with the ladies from the Fire Kingdom, and many, including her father nodded with satisfaction. He also had more human face and had long fiery hair and muscular. Finn was completely flabbergasted at the selection! He couldn't understand why this man! He was not just any princes and it got Finn boiling even more out of jealousy by growling. Flame King ordered the music immediately and all other princes had to leave the room to make room for 'par' and now the dance started. When the music was well started, the prince took her in his arms and began to dance. Flame Princess avoided looking him in the eye for the most part, moving nerve-wracking, while the prince seemed to have no trouble dancing around and was the one who led the way. Everyone in the audience looked at the pair dancing in silence. _

_Very few whispered. _

_However, Finn stared blindly at the couples with fervor and hatred itself. Hatred over the rival, and glow because he was the one who should dancing with his princess and not anyone else! Finn also heard Princess Bubblegum whispering to Marceline: "Aren't these two adorable? They fit so perfectly together. A handsome prince and a little maiden princess." Marceline turned and barked irritably: "Tsk! Can't you just stop being so patronizing? Flame Princess are still with Finn!" _

_"Not for long," replied the Princess harshly, straightened her gown and continued: "By the way Marceline, it is not meant for Flame Princess to belong elsewhere than in the Fire Kingdom." _

_Finn really wanted to scold the princess and tell her that the Flame Princess belongs anywhere and that he would never break up with his girlfriend! He loved the Flame Princess too much! Finn also counted with that when the party ends, he and the princess being together as usual and that Flambo will teach her flame protection. But then the handsome prince did something very unexpected! He lifted up the princess and swung her around in the air as she tried in vain to ask him to let her down, but he did not listen to her, but continued hold on and dance with her and then he had done something that never should had happened. Everyone held their breath and gasped in shock, everyone except Flame King and Princess Bubblegum course. The charmer kissed Flame Princess at the her mouth and he seemed not want to let go of her. Shocked as she was, she became entirely numb. She didn't move at all. Everyone could even hear Princess Bubblegum giggle with delight. That to Finn was truly a last straw. When the prince eventually stopped kissing Flame Princess, he suddenly felt the violate knock on his right face and he suddenly fell on the floor. Everybody gasped again over the scene and Lumpy Space Princess shouted, while flubbing her lumps: "Oh my Glob! Drama bomb!" _

_Finn, utterly furious and already pulled up his sword, ready to defeat rival at any price, no matter how much he won or lost. No one had the right to steal his girlfriend! The prince got up quickly with a grin on his face and asked mockingly, "What are you waiting for, human bastard?" Before the young men began to fight, Flame Princess intervened and shouted frantically: "Stop it! Both of you! Finn, please, that's enough now, let us go home at once." "No, not after I have beaten up that flipping creep!" Finn responded aggressively and began to swing the sword against the prince who was getting ready to attack his opponent with flames. Flame Princess turned against his father and cried, "Father! Do something! Stop them!" But his father just grinned delighted and replied scornfully, "This is the funniest and wickedest I know, two rivals fight for you, be glad to have candidates who are fighting to show who is manly and most evil," _

_"No father, I don't want them to fight! I just want them to stop!" Flame Princess protested. "No! Don't stop them, this is exciting! Now, where is the popcorn!?" Hunson Abadeer, Lord of the Nightosphere suddenly cheered of excitement and waved for the servant. His daughter Marceline, however just held her hands on her face and groaned, "Oh no..." Surely she liked mischief and craziness, but this was too much even for her. Marceline even felt so sorry for both Finn and Flame Princess. But next to her, she also saw Princess Bubblegum smiling with her sickly sweet smile. Marceline had seen __her ex-girlfriend's__ behaving strangely before__ and she never liked it when Princess Bubblegum was something up to in a very bad way. While Finn and the prince were fighting violently, Flame Princess tried everything to stop them, as the public were cheering over who was going to win. That was truly an entertainment, for almost everyone. When the Prince was going to shoot the fireballs, Flame Princess suddenly stopped him with her larger fire balls and he was knocked down. She turned to Finn angrily and roared: "I SAID ENOUGH! Let's go home!" She pulled Finn roughly from the royal hall as soon as possible, before everything would escalate by chaos. When they were well out of the Fire Kingdom, she immediately began to scold him, "Why Finn?, Why did you had to create the great scene! You knew very well how much my father wanted to provoke you and guess what?! He has really succeeded!" "So what?! I refuse to accept that this freaking bastard was trying to steal my girlfriend!" he roared back and stomped on the ground and continued: "Do you really think, that I would just stand still and watch while he was kissing you and all you have done was to not moving a muscle, why didn't you just push him away!? Where the fuck did you really see in him?" _

"_I don't know, Finn! I never expected him to kiss me like that! I was shocked!" _

"_Oh please! You knew that he was looking over for something, glob dammit! How could you be so flipping naïve, FP!? Didn't you even realize that this guy have the reputation as player!? That fucker had slept with almost half of the ladies in Ooo!" _

"_I never wanted him to kiss me and even less dancing with any of them! I just wanted to get this ceremony done, so I could go home! You are forgetting that I'm an heir to the Fire Kingdom! I couldn't just break the tradition, no matter what! My father is a very dangerous ruler and he's not very kind to me either! If I had known about my father's true plan, I would had told my older brother to chase all the suitors away first!" _

"_Too late for that, FP! You've just ruined my entire trust for you! How can I ever trust you again!? Huh?! Tell exactly how can you ever make me trusting you again?! What you did really hurt me like hell!" _

"_I'm sorry, but it wasn't even my intention of letting him kissing me! I-I... everything is so messed up and I still love you, Finn!" Flame Princess protested desperately._

_"I- I don't know anymore ... I just can't trust you anymore, after all this! GAH! " Finn sighed angrily, turning around and begin walking away from her, while he could hear her sob in despair._

_Two days later, Finn got a call from Flame Princess. She was crying and screaming on the Special Occasion phone that her father's men took Flambo by putting him on the lantern so that he was unable to defend himself. That was right after his first lesson with her and that she tried to stop them from taking Flambo away from her. But they brutally pushed and hit her so hard that she almost fainted and once they were done, they suddenly disappeared with Flambo. Her father gave these kidnappers the order to beat her up if necessary. Finn and Jake went immediately at Flame Princess's home and she came out exhausted and had minor bruises after the assault. Finn and Jake had gone to the border of the Fire Kingdom trying to get in, but without the flame protection, it was completely hopeless for them to cope with the heat inside the kingdom that is even worse than lava. They had to return empty-handed and tell bad news for the Flame Princess. _

_She later contacted her father and asked for many times that he releases Flambo immediately and even demanded to visit him, but Flame King said no repeatedly. The father replied that if she ever wanted to see her friend again, she would be forced to return to the Fire kingdom and become engaged to one of the princes. Flame Princess came up with an idea, although it was risky, it's still better than being forced into engagement. She said to Finn and Jake that she would meet princes bit more regularly, but she'll play hesitant and continuous postpone up all statement, and in the meantime learn about the system from the inside and try to convince her father to release Flambo. Finn hated the idea and protested vigorously, and questioned her about her true intentions, he never forgot that kiss and felt reminded about that scene over and over, even though the Flame Princess tried to convince him that she was not at all interested in princes, but it ended with cries and tears. And Flame Princess screamed at him to go away! Since then, and lack of physically contact has gradually worsened their relationship._

* * *

**End of the Flashback**

Finn ended up near the river in the forest, the same place where the Flame Princess explored the world again after she was released from the years of isolation. He stared at the beautiful flowers that Flame Princess accidentally burned them for two years ago, but now these flowers were back. Just as beautiful and colorful as ever. He sat near the tree and banged on it in despair, for the shame and remorse. Shame because he could not save her, remorseful for failing to been the boyfriend she needed the most, but worst of all his stubbornness, unapologetic jealousy and infidelity quite simply have killed their relationship. Finn now realized what he had done and wanted nothing more than to take back everything he had said and done to her, but it was too late and the only thing he did was curl up and cried in despair by heartbreak.

* * *

**Now you guys can finally review! In next chapter, it won't be this difficult, I think. - Persianlady**


	13. Chapter 13

******For the copyright issue, I do not own Adventure Time.**

******Warning: Humiliation, masturbation, slight non-con, yuri and profanity. **

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 13 – The Request**

* * *

The house was completely extinguished without the fire. It was as if her home never existed, only ruins. Everything was destroyed. She went through all of its remaining assets. The rest was lost or stolen. She suspected it was either Ash or her family from the Fire Kingdom who destroyed her house. The house that Finn and Jake had built for her for two years ago. The house might have been simple and spartan, but it was still her first real home, that she really felt at home. With the house, she learned gradually how it was to live independent and she never relied on her powerful family. Flame Princess were far too proud to accept any help, current economy.

The furniture she got were gifts from Finn and Jake had collected enough treasures to buy the furniture for her. The rest she was operating it by herself from hunting, weaving carpets with fire wires, sewing her own clothes to chopping wood. Unlike LSP continued to live partly in camping, but as part sponging on her friends and her parents, Flame Princess was real stingy, she rarely asked any help. While Finn were very generous with helping her, she said no every time he wanted to provide her with the money. She would earn her own money and start her own business. Although she had no experience, she was terribly stubborn and started to learn how to make fire blazing carpets that only the lower classes in Fire Kingdom would deal with. Flambo had sent here one seamstress from the Fire Kingdom for teaching her how to weave. It took time, but Flame Princess was appointed to manage a craft. Later her carpet manufactures became popular for a while. On the market in Grass Land, she sold like hotcakes because people were so curious and fascinated of her work that she could live comfortably for months.

Now everything was gone, she did not even find the most important tools she would need to survive. She didn't know anymore, how she would cope. The only thing she wanted to do was cry, but knew it was meaningless. Flame Princess had no longer any other than Finn to turn for a help. She had just broken up with him and giving up in front of him, was the last thing she really wanted.

"Think Flame Princess, just think! I really need to think about how I can make it through! Ouch, my stomach still hurts after this dreadful surgery!" She ranted for herself as she held on her soure belly. Flame Princess continued digging more for any valuable stuff that wasn't destroyed, after a moment later, she eventually found something.

A photo album. "How is that going to feed me?" she questioning herself as she started browsing into this photo albums. First photo on the frame, Flame Princess herself as a toddler, just few years before she was imprisoned, next picture herself as probably 2-year-old with her mother. But her mother's face were erased, why she didn't knew. She continued browsing, most of the photos were only meaningless pictures from Fire Kingdom. Then she found the pictures of Finn, there were many more photos of him and her. Together. It was the early years, the happy years they had together. Before the fiasco on her birthday. Before Flambo was captured. One moment she wanted to burn it all, but when she was going to be lit on fire, she hesitated, there was something in her heart that told her not to do it. "No matter how much I'll try to do or spending alone forever, I will always love him in my heart. My heart was sealed that day, we saw each other for the first time..." she whispered for herself. She closed the album and the next to her feet. She saw the mirror, the broken mirror. She carefully picked that broken piece and looking at herself. Flame Princess gasped in shock. She didn't even recognize herself. Rather, her face had grown thin, black bags around the eyes, her skin color had faded and she explored closer to her lips, also unusually pale and dry. Her elemental forces had not yet recovered. Everything was her father's fault. He was the one who completely broke her down, in the end. He won this battle. 'Daddy always wins', he constantly proclaimed in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum being isolated in her usual safe laboratory to go through all the materials she's been looking for all night. She was desperately looking for the secret documents that only she and the royalist ladies knew which everyone had written their signatures. This was the old contract concerning Finn the Human. Bubblegum had not been able to sleep a whole night, because of all the trouble between her and Finn and later Marceline. She never had been so angry and so distraught. She had only one thought, to find the documents so she can make up several plans ahead and dealing with Finn. After hours of searching, she finally found the remaining documents were dusty several years, but then someone knocked on the door and it was her butler Peppermint who shouted, "Your Highness? I have a important message!" "Come in!" she replied cards, while she put away the documents in his white coat.

Butler Peppermint step in and he cleared his throat first with the hand to his mouth and then he said: "I've got news from both the Fire Kingdom and Wizard City, which is unfortunately bad news," "Okay, tell me what it is they want. Begin with Fire Kingdom," the princess replied.

"According to my sources, it has been shown that Flame King secretly collaborated with the wizards who are planning a major world war in Ooo. I'm afraid that both groups are planning just a big battle against the Candy Kingdom and that you should arm yourself and put all the candy civilians to safety." Bubblegum locked eyes, she was already so tired and so exhausted over more bad news after another, but kept a straight face and continued to ask for more information: "I understand. Anything more about the wizards, then?"

"Someone has attacked one of their men for almost two days ago and it has proved that he was severely degree burnt damaged and they suspect that someone is trying to perform the sabotage against the wizards. I have just now received information from the Supreme Order of the magicians City and those required that the person who offers or kill the guilty, will be rewarded properly. In other words, we still have the chance prevent the wizards to declare war on us and to convince them to withdraw support for the Fire Kingdom."

"Then we must find the guilty one and bring its head, but before we do so, tell me. Who's Wizard's who got burned? Was he very important?"

"His name is Ash and he had not long ago been dubbed as one of the Order members."

"Ash!? Marceline's ex boyfriend?!" she screamed.

"Yes, that's him," Peppermint said with his usual blank face. "But he was completely insignificant! He had never even participated in the most important competitions or been involved in these meetings magician, how could he be suddenly a member in Order?" Bubblegum protested, for she knew by Marceline that Ash had never been especially powerful wizard, rather more like using underhand tricks with blackmail, thievery, bribery and attacking people from behind. He was also notorious as untrustworthy, sexist and a lousy guitar player in a band, Lemongrab tried to form for a couple of years ago, in trying to oust Marceline and the Scream Queens, but fail completely. "But do we also know who did attack Ash in the first place?" she asked.

"Unfortunately we don't know yet. Should I sent the spies?"

"No, not yet. First we have to call all the Royals and members from Candy Kingdom, Grass Land and Lumpy Space. Send them emergency signal now and we'll meet in my throne hall in at least one hour. Hurry up!"

"Yes, your highness," Peppermint replied and ran hurriedly. When the butler had passed, Princess Bubblegum pulled out the document from her coat and opened it careful. She wanted to read it first, before she was getting ready to respond to all of them at the throne hall. Just what she had thought, while she was reading, all the rules correct with the heavy read mark of "Top Secret", no one else but Bubblegum and the lady royals knew about, and she started reading all the lines loudly to herself:

"In the name of Glob, the most powerful and merciful creator of Ooo, I hear by promise to obey the written agreements and I swear to make sure that everyone in this presence are keeping our promise for the contract.

* * *

******Agreement No. 1, If Finn the Human begins taking any interested over you or the ladies. Neither you nor the ladies will say yes, until first he turns 18.**

******Agreement No. 2, Everyone must make sure that he remains a virgin, until he's 18.**

******Agreement No. 3, None of the present princesses and queens are allowed ever to tell the outsiders, not even to Finn the Human that you had sign the contract. Top Secret. **

******Agreement No. 4, If any of you are breaking the law, especially intentionally. You will face the consequences with eventual punishment. The punishment receiver will be done by the one who made the contract. It's her duty to make sure that the rules are meant to be kept. **

******Agreement No. 5, But if Finn the Human with some lady who is not royal or part of the Ooo membership, before he turns 18, make sure that neither of them are doing intercourse at ********any circumstances********. **

******Agreement Nr. 6, If Finn the Human had the intercourse, but fail to show his full commitment to the lady he had been involved with the sexual act. The Royal lady members must take stand and start voting first whenever this lady is the suitable woman to be wed or everyone must vote the candidate female suitor, who can become his future wife.**

* * *

At the end of the document, there was a lot of name signatures, written in different hand styles and everyone, except Flame Princess wrote the contract, because back then she was not in presence and Bubblegum never bothered telling her about it in the first place. Princess Bubblegum was especially interesting in the argument nr 6. That was something she needed to deal with. Finn had sex with Marceline, but he didn't show any commitment to her or he seemed to taking it seriously, since he was technically still in platonic relationship with Flame Princess. However, she didn't want to Flame Princess to marry him either at any circumstances. She despised and feared the girl with passion and she needs to do something about it, but before she could think any further, somebody knocked the door once again.

"Who is it?!" she demanded, as she hidden the document instinctively. "Your highness, you got a visitors. It's Vampire Queen Marceline and Dr Princess," the servant called. 'WHAT!?' Bubblegum thought in surprise. 'How can that be?! What does Marceline want now and Dr Princess? Why is she here?! Oh well, better to find out.' "Send them here," she commanded as she stood up and waited for the door to be open up and as soon as the door was open, Marceline floated in with Dr Princess who followed after her. Bubblegum wasted no time, but demanding answer: "Why are you here? If you haven't noticed, I'm already busy and..."

"I know, Princess. But this is why we are here. We have to settle things out once it for all," Marceline interrupted and she pulled off her large hat. Bubblegum could understand that this time, Marceline was deadly serious. No time for pranks.

The princess sighed, looking at her former mistress right in her eyes, even though she wanted nothing, but to kick down the vampire Queen, she remained herself in control, because of the doctor's presence and asked calmly: "Fine, what exactly do you need to speak about."

"We are here for the top-secret documents, concerning Flame Princess. Flame Princess has been Dr Princess patient and interest, since the last night the girl came back from nowhere. We have discovered a lot of information about her whereabouts, but also of what happened about the Wizards and Fire Kingdom plans for war..."

"Fire Kingdom and Wizard City are making allies against Candy Kingdom, that part I know already, thanks to my spies." Princess Bubblegum cut off coldly as she turned her face to Dr Princess. The silence echoed in the laboratory. Dr. Princess continued to give Bubblegum hard look which refused to even blink, while Marceline stood between the women and waiting for her ex mistress response. Princess Bubblegum could see that the doctor was very determined, this doctor has always been a virtuous woman who always cared about its patients regardless of their background, and when she was working for her patient, she did it wholeheartedly. But now the doctor was here, and demanded something that under normal circumstances, nobody else would require a monarch. Bubblegum turned around, facing the bookshelf in this darker laboratory and said: "Dr Princess, we have worked together in years. We are both scientists and proud inventors. Your achievements consisted of independent medical research and you have a big heart for new methods that not all medical professionals would even like to test their patients. We have cooperated in all positions, current mentally ill patients regardless kingdom, and you've been a great help to the Candy Empire, when the country was hit by the green plague for 10 years ago. But now you asking me to submit all the documents concerning the Flame Princess, even though it is secrecy classification, that only me and Flame King has right to the confidentiality. I really must ask you one more important question. What makes you so interested in her?" Marceline glancing over at Dr Princess, waiting anxiously for the answer.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Marceline, Jake and Dr Princess had an discussion about what happened last night. Marceline told everything about what she and Finn were doing, but also when Flame Princess came back to Grass Land. "So everything of what Flame Princess said is true!?" Marceline asked bewilder over of what she heard. Dr Princess looked straight into the vampire's eyes and said: "Yes, I even had to terminate the fetus, because the baby was already dead by the time she came back to the Tree Fort." _

"_Jake? Is this true?" Jake closed his eyes and spoke: "Yes, Finn and I witnessed the whole thing. Flame Princess was incredibly in pain, when she came back. Her belly were burning and bleeding, but the rest of her body was cold. Therefore I called Dr Princess, because we couldn't get Grassland hospital. These staff here were completely useless..." Jake wanted to say more, but his words were at loss, especially about Flame Princess's part of the story, the story he still hadn't got over it. _

_For him, it felt like it was his own daughters who would be in the princess situation, and he kept thinking and fearing all over, he looked at Dr Princess, she nodded and added the story: "And after the surgery, Flame Princess told us about the kidnapping, Ash and her father. But she didn't tell you Jake and Finn everything, because of... well you know Flame Princess and Finn were in badly term. So as soon as everyone went for a sleep, she told me that there were a lot of men, coming over and raping her over and over. Ash even abusing or forced on her every time he had a phone call with you, Marceline... " Marceline's eyes widened bewildered even more as her eyes turned red, but waited for the doctor to finish the story: "...after he beaten her recent pregnant belly, it was then her powerful flames suddenly came back and attacked him. Soon after burning down the house, she escaped...," "I knew it!" the vampire queen interrupted, panting and said weakly: "I knew something went terribly wrong, but this... my fucking ex... he just had to be this fucking insane and using that poor little girl, to get back against me!" She suddenly turned away from Dr Princess and Jake and begin throwing up. Everything was just too much for her. First her fight with Princess Bubblegum, Finn's coldness, the Wizards visits and their threats and now this. Marceline almost dropped her hat which the sun would his her, if it weren't Dr Princess who held the hat on her head, while the vampire continued throwing up all junk she had taken against her belly. Mainly the alcohol. A moment later, Marceline's stomach seemed to calm down and she eventually stopped throwing up. Dr. Princess gave her a glass of water and drank vampire and then spat out, all odors from vomit were removed._

_Once everyone manage to settled down, they were inside the Tree Fort, all three looked at each other as Dr Princess said: "Marceline, is there any possible that I could find any useful documents about Flame Princess. There's so much I need to know about her. After all, many years of isolation in lantern, there must be a valid reason about why she's been locked." _

"_I know," Jake interrupted, both women looked at him as he explained and this time Jake were very serious and no longer goofy: "For two years ago Dr Princess, I made myself way to Fire Kingdom, because back then Finn was heartbroken and depressed, over constant rejection by Princess Bubblegum and I had enough, because first she didn't love him back and second, she was too old __for him. So I went out, hunting for a girl in his age and I meet Flambo, who knew a girl who could match Finn. To make it short, by the time Flame King released his daughter for the first time and Finn and Flame Princess finally meet and hocked up, Princess Bubblegum came here to my house more than once to warning me about her. But I refuse to listen, because I knew deep in my heart she was jealous, until she said something about her being physically chaos and said also about if __elemental matrix __would expose to extreme romance, she would burn through the Earth's crust and... and... wh__at else did she said? I don't remember exactly!" _

"_I think, I know of what you are trying to say." Dr Princess added into the comment: "If this is correct, when the elemental matrix would come into explosion of extreme romance, not only she would burn, but also set off the giant reactions, causing a meltdown that would burn up the planet from the inside, which could only mean, the end of the earth." _

"_Aaagh, geez! This can't be serious?!" Marceline asked, for the this storyline were too crazy to be true. But Jake only nodded and said: "When Finn and Flame Princess kissed for the first time, she fell on the earth underground and Finn jumped to save her, I manage just in time, catching him as he hurried grabbing her body, when I in just few seconds pulled them both back to the soil surface and tossed them away from the hole. I made also sure that neither of them saw Princess Bubblegum, when we hurried to Flame Princess house to stop them from kissing. Fortunately, the Earth's subsurface never exploded, and the Ooo was rescued," _

_"And what happened then? Had they kissed again?" Asked Dr Princess curiously. Jake shook his head and said: "No, they didn't and Finn were already burning injured in entire face and body, and he was already treated with the cyclops tears. Flame Princess dared not touching him for a while, until Flambo came to their rescue. Only then, they could touch each other, but they never went too far, because I warned Finn strictly for going towards tier 15." "Thank you Jake. Your information is very valuable, but I believe Princess Bubblegum is hiding something. I think she does know more about the girl, than what she lets on," the doctor replied, this time more coldly. Marceline noticed her sudden attitude. The doctor used to be very neutral and hardly showing any feelings, until now. "Jake?" Dr Princess called. "Yes Doctor?" "Could you be kind and find Flame Princess and tell her that I'll be helping her from now on, I have to visit Candy Kingdom first, because I have a buissness to taking care off..." _

"_Hold on second, doc!" Marceline cut off as she floated closer to the doctor and asked: "Exactly what are you going to do in Candy Kingdom?" _

"_I'm absolutely sure that Princess Bubblegum has the all access with the important documents about Flame Princess and Fire Kingdom. And since I can't face her father for everything of what he had done to his little girl, I'm going to ask Princess Bubblegum instead." "I see, but you know that Princess Bubblegum hates Flame Princess and do you really think that she would help you?!" _

"_I've work with her many times before and I do believe she can trust me," "Doc, you know nothing about her. Nothing!" "Oh Vampire Queen. I may be just a doctor and not a real princess, but I do know more about her than what you think. Would you please take me to her?" Marceline arms were tightly folded about her chest, spitting on the ground and said: "Fine! But don't forget that I've warned you!" Jake stood up, nodding at Dr Princess' request, as he told BMO to taking care of the household while they all three went out, as Jake ran for finding Flame Princess, while Marceline carried Dr Princess all way to Candy Kingdom. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Dr Princess glanced back at Marceline, but then faced Bubblegum once more with her same determined expression and said: "The reason I needed the documents, is because I need to know about first, how was her up growing as a child. Second, for sixteen years ago I helped the Fire Kingdom doctors to deliver the birth of Flame Princess, because of her mother's childbirth complication. Therefore I feel responsible, since I realised that I never made any check ups with her, nor her mother, shortly after she was born. All I did, was informing you about her birth. Third, two weeks ago, she was missing and we had no idea of where she was, until the last night she came back to Grass Land, raped and pregnant..."

"Raped and pregnant you said?!" Bubblegum spat in venom as she turned her face to Marceline, eyeing on her if this was true or not. "Yes, it's all true. Finn and Jake found her at their house and they called Dr Princess for a help last night..." Marceline tried. "And who exactly made this girl pregnant?" The princess interrupted coldly. Dr Princess replied: "No one knew exactly who was the father. She wasn't just raped by one man, but by many men. Flame Princess was in fact kidnapped by the Wizard named Ash and..."

"Ash... I see now, how he's got several degree burned! It was after all Flame Princess who caused all the trouble for entire Ooo and now, we're soon in a war and..." The pinky princess spat coldly as Dr Princess gasped by her college's cruel attitude and whispered: "Are you saying that everything is Flame Princess' fault... She never asked to be kidnapped nor being raped!"

"Perhaps not, but she knew the consequences for not staying away from the trouble and if she hadn't got into relationship with Finn in the first place, but instead obeyed her father's request by picking the future groom and getting married in time, nothing like this would had happened in the first place! Did any of you understand why her father was so desperate to getting her married with someone else?! Only a prince from Fire Kingdom could guarantee her protection and Finn is only a mere human. Not a Fire Elemental. You both know that defying the nature is impossible!"

"I disagree with everything of what you said, Princess Bubblegum." Dr Princess practically hissed, already she felt so disgusted over Bubblegum's callousness, walking closer to the princess, she continued accusingly: "I don't believe in one thing that defying the nature isn't impossible. And since we are both scientists, we know more than anyone that nothing is impossible! You also know about the Flame Protection Shield. The most powerful royals from The Fire Kingdom are able to master it and even her little friend Flambo knew about the skills, and yet her father stopped him from teaching her? Why? I bet you know more than of what you are letting on, Bonnibel..."

"Don't you dare, using my name! Have you forgotten your place, doctor?!" Bubblegum responded through grit teeth.

"I know that, princess. But I don't see any reason for respect you since this time, you have gone too far. Knowing you for many years, I, like many others have noticed that you have acted very strange lately... Spending more and more time on the laboratory, but less time with anyone, even the candy people you cared about! I want to know of what's going on with you and why can't you just be kindly enough to give me the documents," Dr Princess replied darkly, glaring ahead as Bubblegum's eyebrow twisted angrily, understanding that this doctor won't give up so easily, especially now that she had Marceline on her side. The princess couldn't believe that Marceline had a gut to just siding with the doctor for those top classified information.

"You want the documents, well I'll give it to you..." Both women gasped in surprise at first until, Bubblegum just held up her hand, cutting off: "Hold it! I'm not finished!" She sighed, looking irritated at these both women and continued: "I can hand over the document to you Dr Princess, but it isn't free. You need to do return something for me. Personally." With that word, Dr. Princess tremble with discomfort, while Marceline glared angrily at Bubblegum. She did not like, of what she heard.

But Dr. Princess refused to give up, at any cost, just so she could get the documents. For Flame Princess' sake, she was ready to sacrifice anything. Including her neutrality status or losing her Doctor license, if she had to. Though Bubblegum's choosing request was rather very surprising and humiliating: "Take off your clothes." "Huh!?" Both Dr. Princess and Marceline gasped in insult, Dr Princess suddenly turned pale, as she almost dropped her glasses, while the vampire queen stammered: "Wait a minute! Why would she ... Bubblegum ... that is not even appropriate and ..."

"I said take off your clothes, Dr. Princess! Off with everything. NOW!" Bubblegum interrupted furiously and impatient. Marceline whispered uneasily to Dr. Princess: "You don't have to do this. If you want, I'm ready to take in your place..."

"Absolutely not! I heard everything you said, Marceline. You'll just stand here and keep quiet!" The princess interrupted Marceline with the loud voice, and gave the doctor an ultimatum: "And you Dr Princess, either you do exactly as I say, or you'll receive nothing from me and you'll be banned for eternity from Candy Kingdom and I will personally make sure that your status as doctor will be stripped off, if you refuse!" Marceline tried to protest again, but before she got a chance to attack, Dr. Princess put her hand over the vampire queen's left shoulder and replied, though she trembled, "It's okay, Marceline ... I do as she says, it won't take forever and it's for Flame Princess's sake... Please, don't do anything." Marceline growled annoyed with her fangs, glanced uneasily at the doctor, then she glared furious at Princess Bubblegum and replied: "All right!" Bubblegum went to a secret electrical cabinets, entered her password on the machine, which it opened up, she picked up a brown envelope with red secret stamped documents, laid it on the table, while she shut the machine cabinet and was now waiting for 'entertainment'.

'She kept in all cases her words,' Dr. Princess thought as she slowly began to pull off her white coat, gave it to Marceline who received this coat, while she began to pull down the brown skirt and took off her shoes. Princess Bubblegum smirked nodding and commanded: "Go on. I'm waiting." The doctor sighed deeply as she slowly pulled up her shirt. It was a bit slow because her thick sweater sitting pretty tight, Marceline was then helping to pull it up completely and now had Dr. Princess just bra and panty on. She was sweating and felt even then humbled, but Candy kingdom's princess insisted that all clothing would be removed, otherwise she would lose everything. The doctor closed her eyes and looked down as she slowly unbuttoned by her bra and let her fingers pull them to the floor. Now it was just a panty left and she could now understand the humiliation Flame Princess had to go through, in her part she will not at least be kidnapped and raped. Still, she felt so deeply offended. Dr. Princess refused to cry, but fought hard to keep the tears inside. She had been through a lot worse back then and she was not going to let herself appear weak before the princess. Without a complaint, she slowly pulled of her panty and let it fall to the floor. Marceline looked away in shame. Princess Bubblegum smiled satisfied and complacent, she felt amazingly enough aroused about seeing another beautiful woman's body. She could see that the doctor had small, but shapely breasts, slender smooth legs, and her sex, very irresistible and clean also. Bubblegum licked her lips, as if a new piece of candy has come to her and said sweetly: "Look at that. I never thought that you would be so bold that you did as I commanded. I must actually admiring you for that, only for Flame Princess' sake," "Can I have put on my clothes now? "asked the doctor anxiously.

She believed that the princess got what she wanted and the doctor just wanted to get on her clothes and get out of here as soon as possible. "Not yet ... first I want you to touch yourself," Bubblegum commanded the doctor. Marceline looked up and screamed: "WHAT!?"

"Oh yes! You heard it, I want you Dr Princess to touch yourself." Bubblegum repeated with her more wide smirk on her face, as Marceline glared furiously at her ex-girlfriend.

"Bonnibel..."

"Yes Marcy?"

"Why? Why did you have to do such thing? Don't think that's enough already?"

"Nope, it's not enough. And you Marceline, I'll talk with you later at the Royal meeting." the princess said harshly, Marceline tried to get the document by pushing the princess, but Bubblegum had the advantage, by kicking the vampire on her belly, her weak spot as Bubblegum grabbed it fast and screamed: "I'll burn all the papers down with the light, if you ever trying to attack me! The choice is yours Marcy!"

"Marceline, please! Don't do it. Just stop!" The doctor pleaded, Marceline hissed, but did nothing, just turning away her face away and said: "Just hurry up then!" As Bubblegum stared lustful at Dr Princess, who anxiously looked at both Bubblegum and Marceline and thought, 'Surely I have had the kink games before, but this is too much and it's not even private! However, I must also think about Flame Princess,'

Dr. Princess closed her eyes, took a deep breath, when she let her left hand touching her sex. She tries not to think that she was in the laboratory, but instead in the hospital where she had her wonderful moments with Huntress Wizard who gladly played the patient sat on gyn chair and her the doctor, when none of them had any duties ahead. She loved to be with Huntress Wizard. Except that she was a magician, she was far from being arrogant or haughty. On the contrary, when she was not acting as a magician, she could be an amazing lover and who likes to tempting anyone who wanted her. Huntress Wizard was also her great consolation when things went bad, and similarly for the for the magician who sometimes got so tired of her arrogant peers. Dr. Princess was the magician's only real friend that was neither judgmental or terrified. Thinking about her beautiful lover, made things easier to get on with the request, touching herself more, while thinking harder on Huntress Wizard. Ignoring that she was being humiliated at the moment, just savouring the pleasure by thinking off the lovely memory. Bubblegum smiling happily over this scene, watching the other woman's fingers on her sex, as Bubblegum wanted nothing, but just lavish her body, however there's always another time and another place.

"It feels good huh, doctor? Go ahead. Keep touching yourself. I want to see you juice so bad..." she said fascinating, giggling at the same time. Trying her best to ignore Princess Bubblegum, she kept masturbating her sex with her fingers, thinking lustful about Huntress Wizard's lovely sensual touch and kisses, until she finally got her orgasm, without screaming. She felt so wet, but it didn't matter. That part was finally over and she felt already exhausted. "Are you happy now, Bonnibel? Can she put on her clothes now?!" Marceline roared darkly. "Wow, I never thought you would be so jealous, Marceline..." Suddenly before anyone reacted, Marceline slapped her face harshly, kicking her down on the floor, pulling up her gum hair, as the princess start screaming by sudden pain: "LET GO OFF ME!"

"Fuck you, cunt!" the vampire queen spat furiously with her darker voice as she snatched the documents from the princess and threw it over the doctor and said, "Here are the papers, bring your clothes and hurry out as fast as you can!" The doctor didn't need the reminding, she just hurriedly put on her white coat, buttoned her coat so that her naked body was not visible, she took off the rest of her clothes, the documents and hurried out of the castle.

* * *

**I bet all of you readers were surprised by this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter it'll be yuri kinks and more drama bomb! Stay tune! - Persianlady**


	14. Chapter 14

******For the copyright issue, I do not own Adventure Time.**

******Warning: Violence**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 14 – The Document Leak and Betrayal**

* * *

"You are just exactly like Simon... Bonnibel. What you did just now, was completely cruel and unforgivable," as Marceline kept punching Princess Bubblegum with her both fists, while the princess suddenly had no defence, despite her combat the effort. Marceline picked up the princess and threw her straight to the desk when her back was hit roughly on the table that would have given her broken bones, if she wasn't made of bubblegum.

Bubblegum whimpered in pain, and tried herself to get up, but Marceline was fast and had time to set foot on her back and said coldly: "I warned you before about your recent attitude, and now you'll face the consequences. My patience with you is over, Bonnibel."

"Ouch... please stop. I'm begging you..." the princess tried pleading desperately. "Oh, now you are begging!" Marceline cutting off, laughing sarcastically: "Hahahahah! Wow! I can't believe you! Didn't you even realise for just a moment ago, Dr Princess begged you the same way, while she was in this vurnuable position, when you forced her to touch herself! No honey, you have just become as crazy as Simon!" And before Marceline was just going to leave, she grabbed the documents, staring at it, her eyes suddenly widening as she whispered: "Wait a minute... This is a wrong document... Oh my glob!"

"What?!"

"That document I just gave her, is completely wrong!"

"Let me see!" Bubblegum shrieked as she in sudden moment forgot the pain, just to rising up, grabbing the papers as she read it through, whispering: "Oh no... she's got the contract! The contract concerning Finn! This is even worse!"

"What we are holding just now, is the document about Flame Princess' past and Fire Kingdom..." Marceline trailed suddenly nervous as Bubblegum panicing shouted: "We have to find Dr Princess and exchange the documents, before she reads it!"

"I'm afraid that she's already left Candy Kingdom, your highness" It was Peppermint who from nowhere appeared in the laboratory as he stared coldly at Marceline, and continue: "Dr Princess is on her way to Flame Princess' house and the crisis summit is starting about less than ten minutes. Everyone represents from Candy Kingdom, Grass Lands, Lumpy Space, Goblin Kingdom, Desert Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, Wildberry Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom and many more. I don't think neither of you have time to catch her, after all this meeting is very important for you as well Marceline,"

Marceline raised her eyebrow, asking irritably, "What do you mean?"

Peppermint cleared his throat loudly, responded with the same irritation: "We have a bigger problem for the whole of Ooo. This is largely on Fire Kingdom and magicians who are about declaring war on the rest of Ooo, but worst of all is the Candy Kingdom that will be most affected and for including all of their allies, as such as your kingdom, Marceline Abadeer. You will need to call your father for a help," "No, I will not take any help from the Nightosphere. My dad is unpredictable and the vampires can defend for their own," the vampire queen cut off the discussion as she turned around to see the distraught princess who seemed to be deeply lost.

Peppermint worrying over his majesty, said curtly: "Your highness, you have to be ready. Now get up and control yourself. We'll be on the throne hall about exact seven minutes." Normally the butler would never act in such authority, but since Princess Bubblegum being sudden lost in her thoughts, he had to break that spell. By that he hurriedly left the laboratory, as Marceline grabbed her arm and whispered: "Bonnibel. Stand up, we have no time to think about the papers. We have the war ahead, come on. Let's just go. You have to think about your Kingdom's safety first," Marceline saw how terribly pale the Bubblegum was, the vampire knew that war was something her ex-girlfriend struggled against it. Princess had always despised the war and did everything to prevent it, especially for her kingdom, but now it seemed as if the world was turning against her and Bubblegum felt for the first time unbelievably helpless, filled with anxiety and illness, physically and mentally. Not even the science could prevent the warfare coming soon. Bubblegum looked up to Marceline, her face turning green, her self-control was about to cracking up: "I.. I think.. I need to... throw up..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Grass Land, Jake rushed all the way to the Flame Princess's home, but when he arrived her house in ruins, and he saw the Flame Princess thoughtless wandering around trying to pick up the things that remained unspoiled. Jake shouted "Flame Princess!" and rushed up to her, while she looked up slowly and said: "Jake ... what are you doing here?" "Flame Princess: "What happened to your house?!"

"When I arrived, everything was destroyed. I have just found my photo album and a saucepan. The rest is gone." she responded sadly, while she tried to clear away all the rotten wood, so that she could find valuables.

"It's crazy! Who in the Glob would do this to your home?! Less than two days ago, I had been here, while I were looking for Finn, but then your home was still untouched." Jake explained as he sniffed around, trying to find other stuff that wasn't destroyed, but then he stopped and said: "It's no use, Flame Princess. Everything is completely in ruin. My nose can smell it,"

Flame Princess slumped down to the ground and asked dismayed, "What should I do now, Jake? How am I suppose make a living? I no longer have anywhere to stay!" Jake looked sadly at her, he knew that this was really an incredible horrible timing for her, and she had just broken up with Finn, while Jake tried to think over of some alternatives. His girlfriend Lady Rainicorn would probably be able to accept her and the children too, but then they would experience problems because of Lady's working closely with Princess Bubblegum, and her home was in the Cotton Candy Forest, ruled by the Candy Kingdom. Over there, Flame Princess was banned from entering into this territory. Jake realized that there were no other alternatives, "Flame Princess. I know you will not like this, but it would be best if you stay with us for a while, until we at least find a home for you. What do you say?"

But she just a shook her head and whimpering, "No ... I can't even go near him. I just can't face him yet, just a thought that he of all people, have deceived me!" "But then you will be homeless! Such a young lady like you, this is not the slightest safety for you and ..." "Excuse me, but I am fire elemental, I can actually defend myself!" interrupted the princess angrily.

"Really? Last time you were on your own, you became the prisoner by Ash. Is that really what you want right now?! Also your powers and your fire elemental energy has not even recovered! You really need a place to stay, while recovering properly and being in the midst out in the woods is a very bad idea, young lady!"

Suddenly alarms howled across Ooo and it was so loud that all the creatures got their ears, while Flame Princess shouted: "What's going on?!" "It's war alarm! Oh Glob! Look, hurry up to the Tree Fort and hide, I go directly to the Candy Kingdom and find out what's going on!" "But ..." "No buts, I take it to the tree fort immediately!" Jake interrupted who chipped up the princess and carried her all the way back to the Tree Fort, left her there and then ran all the way to the Candy Kingdom. "This is the first time in ten years, I hear this alarm! Oh globe! Really hope not that there will be war!" yelled Jake anxiously and except that he ran to the spot, he also noticed that Lady Rainicorn and her parents, Lumpy Space Princess with her parents, as well as Tree Trunks and her husband, Mr. Pig, Wildberry Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, Goblin people, vampires in their dark hats or umbrellas, nymphs, representatives from Cloud Empire, the Duke and Duchess of Nuts, Earl of Lemongrab and his partner, hyoomans, candy people, and with more was on the way to the Candy Kingdom castle.

* * *

Out in the woods, Finn could hear the alarm of war, quickly climbed up the tree and saw that several citizens from across Ooo, out of nowhere marching to the Candy Kingdom. Realizing that something really dangerous was happening, Finn jumped down from the tree and ran to the spot, until he accidentally collided with a person.

He stumbled to the ground after the blast, careful standing up and apologized: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but ... Dr. Princess?" Dr. Princess remained on the ground, her glasses sat wrong and felt a little dizzy. "Finn! What are you doing here?" she asked slightly dazed. She still had the pain from the hit. "It's a war alarm and I must hurry to the Candy Kingdom!" said Finn under the stress, but before he would just run, Dr. Princess grabbed his arm, looked up at the hero and said: "Wait, before you go ... I need you to read this document ... really I thought this was a classified document regarding Flame Princess, but it turned out to be wrong." She picked up the brown envelope and gave it to Finn: "Instead, this document is addressed about you, Finn. I believe you deserve to know the truth. Open up and read it. Now." Finn opened the envelope, pulling out a white old paper, he glanced anxiously at the doctor, but she just nodded quickly. It was a rather bureaucratic text, something that it wasn't always easy for him to decipher. Most often he asked Jake for help with reading difficult text, the doctor said: "Read further, and you'll understand soon."

Finn continued to read further down, until he discovered the columns from number one to six. He did not understand at first why he had something to do with this, he asked: "Who wrote this?" Dr. Princess sat on the lawn, asked him to do the same, they viewed the document together and she explained: "For more than two years ago, Princess Bubblegum and several other princesses a very secret meeting. Something that not even their closest family and friends knew about it. Finn, it's about so many princesses who wanted you at any price so Princess Bubblegum decided to prevent harassment or rather that someone being with you, until you're 18. All princesses and queens except Flame Princess signed the contract ... " Finn didn't understand, this was quite confusing. Why would Princesses meddle in his personal life in the first place and secondly, he did not really think he needed patronage! He could easily taking care of himself. He was a known hero of Ooo! But the more he read the contract, the more shocked he was particularly slatted number fifth grade and sixth grade, considering what he had done lately, and continued to read, his voice whose tones became louder and shockingly, "_... intercourse, but fail to show his full commitment to the lady he had been Involved with the sexual act. The Royal lady members must take stand and start voting first whenever this lady is the suitable woman to be wed or everyone must vote the candidate female suitor, who can become his future wife _... WHAT!? "

"Finn, I believe the reason you and Flame Princess had difficulties, was because there were so many who wanted to stop your relationship at all costs. Moreover ... read all signatures to get those who have written on." Finn scrolling the papers and shaking continued to read until he saw all the signatures, it was almost over a hundred ladies who wrote in, even Marceline... His best friend, that same woman he used to have fun with, all from jamming, making pranks, chasing wolves to watching movies and saved her life, helped her reunite with her dad! Finn even confessed her his deepest secret, but worst of all, free willing gave into hers, but also his own pleasure... He couldn't believe in his eyes.

All except Flame Princess wrote their signature, but why didn't Flame Princess signed the contract. He looked at the doctor and asked: "Flame Princess then?" "She knows nothing either about this contract. I don't think anyone cared to talk with Flame Princess about the contract. Moreover as long as she couldn't create the Flame Protection Shield, the contract remained secured. When Flambo however, was trying to teach her the Flame Protection Shield, Princess Bubblegum felt threatened and decided to helping the king to get rid of Flambo. Given that Flame King hated you so much, he was more than happy help to imprison the boy. And how do I know that, yes, on the girl's 15 years birthday, there were many people who tried to convince her to choose a prince. .. do you remember that Finn? Do you remember also how enthusiastic Princess Bubblegum actually was on that day. It was unusual, since she couldn't stand Flame Princess at all! Do you remember as well that just two days later, they took Flambo ... "

"I know now..." Finn interrupted, who finally understood, clenching the documents with his fist, shocked, betrayed and angry, whispering coldly: "Everything starts to make sense to me now! First the Fire Kingdom forced Flame Princess to attend to that junk ceremony, then that globbing kiss, Flambo,... princesses' trying to court me, Princess Bubblegum's trying to seduce me on the ball, Flame Princess being kidnapped and raped and now Marceline who agreed to just fucked me senseless... I can't believe it..." He suddenly stood up from the grass, staring right at the sight of Candy Kingdom and said: "I have to go. There is something I have to do, before going back to Flame Princess." "Finn, if you go to Candy Kingdom. I must beg you one more thing, please bring the top-secret document about Flame Princess. I was supposed to have it, but it turned out being wrong. Since now you know about the contract, please exchange this to the document, Flame Princess must have! Can you do it for me?"

"Of course, I will find this document!" Finn cut off angrily as, he brought his sword from his bag and said with new confidence: "There is no question that Princess Bubblegum, Flame King, Ash and Marceline has done everything to ruin not only Flame Princess' life, but mine as well! I will make Peebee and everyone pay for what they did to us!"

* * *

**Oh crap! Finn is real furious. He now knows about the contract and I don't know how the hell is this going to end. I had intended to add lemon in this chapter, but it was a grinding halt due to this chapter, it would be entirely illogical. In the next chapter, however, several characters from the series will pop up.**

**Overall, I personally recommend you guys to read and review another good story called Tears of the Hero, written by _GMansell_.**

**-Persianlady**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adventure Time - Copyrighted Pendleton Ward**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 15 – The War Declaration**

* * *

The road to the Candy Kingdom, had several representatives from Ooo royalty gathered around the gate and the Banana guards opened the gates as soon as they got a green light and all were admitted, one by one. There was no talking, gossip or laugh, just gloomy silent faces. Lady Rainicorn and her parents were the first who were let in and she brought her parents immediately to the throne hall, where all were gathered on the spot. So far, Princess Bubblegum had not appeared, but the butler Peppermint welcomed them and asked them to ensure that everyone could fit. Lady Rainicorn had good reason to be very worried and nervous. It was not just the meeting itself, the war and her boyfriend Jake, she was concerned about, she was concerned also for their children. None of them had ever experienced the war and she had no idea how they would react. Will all of them survive hell or will any of them to die in a war. Neither she nor anyone else knew. All decisions were up to her majesty and faithful friend, Princess Bubblegum.

Jake manage getting in the castle just in time, he made himself taller so he could see if his girlfriend were there, and yes he saw Lady Rainicorn, but this time with her parents. Suddenly someone touched cautiously his leg. Jake turned around and it surprised him. It was his brother Jermaine. The long lost brother, who left him and Finn two years before their parents died many years ago. Jermaine smiled and said: "Nice to see you again, bro."

"Jermaine!" Jake gasped as he returned to his normal size and embraced his biological brother. They ended up hugging and Jake asked, "Why? How come you ..."

"Returned?" Jermaine interrupted the sentence, saw his older brother in the eye and replied, "A few days earlier, I was fortune told by a crocodile woman and she said it would again be another war. I realized I could no longer keep away, so I has now returned. For our existence's sake." "I see, well welcome back bro. Too bad though, there wasn't a better occasion," Jake remarked, while Jermaine just smiled and asked, "By the way bro, where is Finn anyway?" Jake paled slightly, turned his face away and replied shortly: "I don't know, it's a long story bro..."

"Is he okay?"

"I just don't know. I just hope he as a hero shows up, because he'll be needed in this war..."

Suddenly there was a loud voice from the butler Peppermint, "Okay everybody! Now we are all gathered together in the hall, I kindly ask you not to speak for now in order for her majesty, Princess Bubblegum!" From the curtain, appeared Princess Bubblegum up consistently, in the company of Marceline, the vampire queen, side by side. All stared at the walking ladies, the Princess sat on the throne, while Marceline stood not far from the throne. All participants looked at each other, surprised that Princess Bubblegum and Marceline appeared together, side by side. The only one who was not surprised, so was the butler Peppermint. He had known that the vampire queen more or less been with his majesty and now he needed them to support each other more than ever. He was not going in no condition let anyone else destroy their bond for each other. But both Jake and Lady Rainicorn quickly noticed that the princess was unusually pale and shaky. It was far from being similar to the otherwise strong, ingenious and authoritarian Princess, both had known for years.

Eventually the butler Peppermint proclaimed the audition opened and he gave the word to Princess Bubblegum who took a few deep breaths before she stood up, walked two steps forward and looked at the audience. All her allies. Those who have not betrayed Candy Kingdom.

"Citizens of Ooo..." Bubblegum began to speak: "Like so many of our people, we are now facing a personal experience of barbarity of Fire Kingdom... In the last few weeks, the reports from the Fire Kingdom and Wizard City is crucial and they had in secrecy made a alliance, against us all. I also, unfortunately, recently found out that Candy Kingdom's ambassadors of the Fire Kingdom has been taken hostage and our representative who tried to negotiate against the war in Wizard City has been executed ... We still don't know why the Wizard Order has decided to declare war on Ooo, but we know, unfortunately, the Flame King's true intentions. The Power Positions. He had for years plan to strike and now they have all the equipments enough to destroy more than a kingdom ... " Everyone in the audience was shocked, but remain silence and let Princess Bubblegum finishing her speech: "The Candy Kingdom army has already begun to prepare for defense, and I pray and hope that all of you in Ooo, do the same. It is only after all a resort, to fight or to die. Which one will you choose? I choose to fight for my kingdom, for my people and for Ooo, until my last breath is taken. From now on the time of peace is gone. Instead I've decided to declare the war against Fire Kingdom and Wizard City. All of their represents and ambassadors here will be arrested and taken into hostages, until in further note. That is all, everyone." By that Princess Bubblegum rise from her throne chair, walking steadily out from the throne hall, while everyone were whispering around, about the only subject, war. Jermaine whispered to Jake: "Whoa bro. I knew something were bad, but this?" Jake just starred at his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn, looking worriedly at him as he spoke quietly to himself: "I gotta find her," "You gotta find who?" Jermaine seemed to hear his brother. "I'm sorry bro, but I gotta go. Stay here and follow these war plans and call me, once this meeting is over!" "But Jake..."

"No buts, Jermaine! I'm sorry!" with that Jake ran as fast as he could, away from Candy Kingdom with only one thing in his mind, Flame Princess.

Suddenly he saw Finn rushing towards the Candy Kingdom as they immediately stopped and Jake shouted: "Finn! The war between Candy Kingdom and Fire Kingdom with Wizards has broke out! We have to..." "Jake!" Finn interrupted as he stressed: "I gotta see Princess Bubblegum! This is very important!" "But she's gonna..." the magical dog tried desperately. "No Jake! Not now! Just let me go!" Finn shouted and pushed his brother away as he continue running. "Dang it, Finn! Well I guess, I have no choice!" and ran towards to the Tree Fort.

* * *

"Oh my glob! I can't take it anymore, Marcy! It's just too much!" the pinky princess shouted anxiously as they finally approached to her office and closed the door harshly. "Calm down, Bubba! We need to figure out how to make any strategy, mostly against the Fire Kingdom! We need fire proof protection against these armies and..."

"But Marcy, do you have any idea how much they had advanced lately!? Flame King's own son is the general and the leader for the army and he had made his people producing more than tons and tons of weapons, bombs and air crafts! Candy Kingdom is no longer as advanced as before... This is hopeless war, a real hopeless cause..."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's produce more weapons and more bombs! The Vampire Kingdom and in Nightosphere, my father can provide all war equipments we need to destroy these flambo beasts." "I thought you never want any help from him..."

"Well, things change. In fact, I'm afraid we don't have a choice. We need his help and since I'm daughter... I guess, I have to swallow my pride and ask him for a help..." Marceline trailed, shivering the thought about asking her own dad for a help. A help, she never wanted from him at all. He never helped her nor tried to care for her long ago, when she was just a kid and now as an adult, he tried to become the dad, but Marceline knew deep in her heart, that her father never really cared so much about her. He even tricked her once, so she could taking over his 'family' business against her will. "Maybe there is still a chance to prevent this war..." Princess Bubblegum suddenly spoken as her eyes opening up.

"Prevent how? It's not that the Fire Kingdom nor the Wizard City would simply giving in..."

"I know, we can't completely stop the war, but we can at least distract them and also making one of them turning against each other..." "Whoa, so you are saying that you are going to manipulate them against each other?"

"That's right Marcy and I know just exactly one person who can distract both of them!" "Who will be the asset?" Bubblegum suddenly smiled widely and replied: "Flame Princess," Before Marceline had a chance to say something about Flame Princess, there was a sudden knock on the door and Bubblegum said: "Yes?"

"Your highness, you have a visit and he said it's very important and it cannot wait!" her butler Peppermint shouted worriedly. "Just bring him here," the princess said curtly as Marceline wondered if there might be another very bad news. As the door were opened, Peppermint were suddenly pushed aside as the person said with a familiar voice: "Out of my way!" With that, he suddenly violently closed the door with a huge sound as both women jumped by the surprise as Marceline stuttered: "F-Finn? What's g-going on?" Catching a breath, Finn looked up at the women with his furious look as Princess Bubblegum stood up after for just a moment ago, stopped worry about the war. "What is it Finn? We are now in war and we're about to plan the next move and..." Finn simply brought the paper, Dr Princess gave him for awhile ago and asked coldly: "Care to explain about this?"

"Oh fuck..." Marceline whispered, floating a few step back towards Bubblegum, while the princess went paler than her reaction to the war. Normally she always would act as a high mighty authority every time Finn were in presence, for a long time she had refused to show any weakness in front of anyone, except Marceline or Peppermint. But now she was completely loss in words, trying to finding herself back to normal as Finn kept holding the paper, waiting impatiently for the answer. The Pandora's Box were opened and with that all backfires goes against her. "Finn..." as she took a deep breath, slowly coming back to herself: "I... I never wanted to... I did it for protecting you! It was for your.. own good. I know secrecy weren't the best, but..."

"But what?!" he interrupted furiously as he roughly threw the contract on the floor: "All you did was lying, cheating, manipulating, invading my privacy, trying to ruin my relationship with Flame Princess and worse humiliating me, and guess what? You succeeded, Bubblegum. You were the one who starts ruined my life and my privacy!" "It was for your own good, Finn..." Bubblegum tried replying, but Finn kept interrupting, shouting and screaming all accusations from left to right, while Marceline tried to meddle in, Finn just shot his glare towards her that said: "I'll deal with you later, Marcy!"

Then Bubblegum with her demonized face, walking towards Finn, grabbing his shirt roughly and said with harsh tone:

"You stupid naive little brat! If I hadn't got involved with your petty relationship with this girl, not only her matrix would just killed you, her matrix would had killed us all! Entire Ooo would had been wiped off with this extreme romance and passion that harlot of this cursed Fire Kingdom carried with her! She was nothing, but a threat!"

"What did you called Flame Princess!?"

"What do you think? She obviously couldn't keep her brain function and her legs closed for being so naive and dumb, following a stranger without thinking about a consequence."

Shocked by the princess' response, Finn simply pushed her roughly away and did something that he never would do to a woman, by spitting on Princess Bubblegum's face.

Marceline gasped and backed off, shocked by his behaviour! That was soooo unherotic. She faced that both Finn and Bubblegum had completely lost their minds, the minds of blind hatred and her body were completely frozen and not moving a itch, a very unlike vampire behaviour. The feeling on the spit at Bubblegum's cheek, she turned both in blind rage and shocked by his action.

Her normally lovely green eyes turned dark as well as her normally calm and candy pink face formed into devil like of red color as if she turned into a demon from Nightosphere. Without a warning, she attacked Finn by violently pushing him at the wall, at the same time slapping och kicking him around, while he tried protecting himself by covering his face by his arms. But she kept beating and kicking him very fast, despite the pain he didn't used a sound. Suddenly the beatings stopped and he slowly opening his eyes and lowering his arms from his face, he saw Marceline holding princess down on the floor as the princess trying her best to slip away, the vampire queen kept her down with her more strength and Marceline looked up to Finn with her dark expression with her eyes turning red and said harshly: "Get out... Get out now!" Finn didn't needed to be reminded twice, he stood up, ignoring the pain, he ran away as fast as he could, without turning back.

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus, but the episodes of Frost and Fire, and Too Old, literary killed my entire motivation of continue writing. Now I'm back, but I might rewrite the entire story and I'm even considering waiting to continue after the next episode of Earth and Water. Because it's very important to me to eventually finding out about Flame Princess' past.**

**- Persianlady**


End file.
